¿Fairy Tales? Death Note! Cap14!
by Kei-Shi-42
Summary: Este fic, es practicamente una recopilacion de todos aquellos cuentos de la infancia que tanto nos han enseñado claro que... ¿a que serian mas divetidos si Light fuera el principe azul, Misa un hada y L una bella prince...emm, no e dicho nada! xD
1. L y N y la Casita de Chocolate

Wola! somos Keisi y Shiori, este es nuestro primer fic en esta maravillosa pagina  
(en realidad, es el 2º, esque el 1º tubo fallos tecnicos y...bueno, no importa xD)

Nos emos basado en los tipicos cuentos infantiles, ya sabeis, "blancanieves", "cenicienta"  
"los tres cerditos", etc etc...  
por supuesto, utilizando a los maravillosos personajes de Death Note!  
que pertenecen a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata ^^

Shi: si nos pertenecieran a nosotras, L estaria encadenado conmigo 24h al dia...

Kei: y Near estaria haciendo puzzles conmigo...

En fin! xD no nos enrollamos mas, y os dejamos leer en paz  
de verdad, que esperamos que os guste!  
tenemos muchisimos cuentos ya echos, y queremos ponerlos  
todos para vosotros ^^

Empecemos con el de: Hansel y Gretel y la Casita de Chocolate!!

Hansel-L y Gretel-N (les llamaremos simplemente L y Near) vivian con su padre,  
Matt, un pobre leñador amante de los videojuegos, y su cruel madrastro, Mello,  
un adicto al chocolate, muy cerca de un espeso y oscuro bosque. Vivian como pobres,  
casi no tenian ni para comer, por lo que pronto deberian plantear  
solucionar el problema.

Una noche, creyendo que los niños estaban dormidos, el cruel Mello dijo a Matt:

-Necesito comer chocolate, pero ya!!! joder Matt, mañana vamos a llebar a  
esos dos criajos a la profundidad del bosque! los abandonaremos alli a su suerte,  
asi nos desaremos de esa carga y podre ahorrar para comprar chocolate!!

Al principio, el padre se opuso a tener en cuenta la cruel idea del  
malvado hombre.

-¿Como vamos a abandonar a mis hijos a la suerte de Kira, digo, de Dios?  
podrian ser atacados por los animales salvajes que hay en el bosque!!

-De cualquier manera, moriremos todos de hambre -dijo el madrastro-  
ademas, acaso no quieres comprarte el Final Fantasy Dissidia?? hee? no quieres?

-Emm...esto!! ...yo...joe, si que quiero viciarme a algo nuevo!!

-Pues entonces esta decidido!! juas juas juas!

Y siguieron comentando el malevolo plan. Mientras tanto, los niños que en realidad  
no estaban dormidos, escucharon toda la conversacion. Near estaba algo asustado  
pero L le consolaba.

-No te preocupes hermanito, tengo una idea para encontrar el camino  
de regreso a casa - dijo llebandose el pulgar a la boca-

A la mañana siguiente, cuando salieron para el bosque a cortar leña, Mello les  
entrego a cada uno, un trozo de pan mooso.

-No seais cabrones y no os lo comais antes del almuerzo!! es todo lo que tendreis  
para comer en todo el dia ¿esta claro?!!

El viciado padre y el adicto madrastro les acompañaron a adentrarse en el bosque.  
Y L empezo a dejar cachitos de pan por el camino, sin que nade se enterara, para  
tener señales que les permitieran luego regresar a casa.

Los padres los llevaron muy adentro del bosque y les dijeron:

-Quedaos aqui hasta que vengamos a por vosotros despues.

L y Near hicieron lo que sus padres habian ordenado, con la pequeña esperanza  
de un 5% de probabilidades, de que cambiaran de opinion y regresaran mas tarde  
a por ellos. Pero cuando la noche llego esas probabilidades bajaron a un 1%, por  
lo que dedujeron que sus padres no volverian, trataron de encontrar el camino de  
regreso. Desgraciadamente, los pajaros se habian comido los cachitos del pan  
mooso, seguro que les habria sentado muy mal, pero bueno...Los niños estubieron  
caminando sin rumbo toda la noche, obserbando las miradas de los animales  
salvajes y peligrosos que alli habitaban.

Al amanecer, casi muertos de hambre, los niños vieron un pajaro amarillo  
con dos coletitas muy monas, y que en vez de decir: pio piooo, decia algo asi  
como: misa, misaaa

El extraño pajarito, les aleteo para animarles a continuar.

-Los pajaros no hacen eso...

-No ves que es un pajaro magico? - le contesto Near a su hermano poco mas  
mayor que el-

-Ah, entoces sigamosle

Siguiendo el vuelo del pajaro encontraron una casita construida toda de galletas,  
dulces, bombones, y demas cosas muy sabrosas. L pego un grito de sorpresa y  
por poco se le saltan las lagrimas de la emocion. Los niños con un hambre enorme,  
corrieron hasta la dulce casita, pero justo antes de poder darle un bocado, una bruja de  
nombre Takada, les detubo a ambos. La casa estaba hecha para atraer a los  
niños, y cuando estos se encontraran en su poder, la bruja los mataba, cocinaba y  
se los comia.

Como L estaba muy delgadito, la bruja lo encerro en una jaula y alli lo alimentaba  
con ricos dulces para engordarlo. Mientras tanto, Near se tenia que ocupar de  
la limpieza de la casa y los trabajos mas duros, y la bruja, solo le daba lechuga  
para comer, como si se tratara de un conejito.

-Esto es vida, hermanito - dijo feliz L, mientras se llebaba un trozo de pastel  
a la boca-

-No, no lo es...¡y deja de comer! encuanto engordes, ella te comera!!

- ....bah, al menos morire feliz - y siguio comiendo bombones-

Un dia, la bruja decidio que L estaba ya listo para ser comido, a pesar de que no  
habia engordado a penas nada...Le ordeno a Near que preparara una enorme  
caldera para cocinarlo.

-Primero, vamos a ver el horno que prendi para hacer el pan. Entra  
tu primero Near, y fijate si esta bien caliente para hornear - dijo la malvada bruja-

En realidad, la bruja Takada pensaba en cerrar la puerta del gran horno, una  
vez que Near estubiese dentro, para cocinarle a el tambien. Pero Near, hizo como  
que no se enteraba de lo que la bruja le decia.

- ...¿como entro? -pregunto Near, mientras enredaba uno de sus  
mechones en sus deditos-

-Tonto!! -le grito la bruja- mira como se hace, estupido inutil -y la bruja metio  
la cabeza dentro del horno. Rapidamente, Near muy decidido, le metio una  
increible patada en el trasero a la bruja, y cerro la puerta.

Near puso en libertad a L. Antes de irse, los dos niños se llenaron los bolsillos  
de diamantes y monedas de oro que tenia en un cofrecito la bruja. L tambien se llebo  
algunos dulces.

Los niños huyeron del bosque hasta llegar a la orilla de un lago, alli un  
hermoso cisne castaño, de ojos mas bien rojizos...muy raro...se compadecio de  
ellos, y los cruzo asta la otra orilla. Con alegria, los niños encontraron alli a su  
padre. Este habia sufrido mucho durante la ausencia de los niños, tanto que no  
quiso ni comparse el Dissidia para la PSP, e incluso les conto la muerte del  
malvado madrastro, al parecer, comio chocolate en mal estado.

Dejando caer los tesoros y los dulces a los pies de su padre, los niños saltaron a  
sus brazos. Juntos olvidaron los malos momentos y dedujeron que lo mas  
importante en esta vida, es estar junto a los seres queridos. Y vivieron  
felices y ricos para siempre.

FIN!!

Shi: Yay ¿que tal esta? este fue el primero que hicimos xD los otros, en mi  
opinion estan mucho mejor, jeje...pero claro, mi opinion no vale! quiero la vuestra jaja x3

Kei: si os a gustado, dejad alguna review plis, y si no os a gustado...pues tambien! xD  
aceptamos de todo, criticas, animos, insultos, felicitaciones, disparos...emm, ok, mejor paro

Nos vemos en el proximo cuento!! muchas gracias a todos por leer! .D


	2. Caperucito Mello

Wola de nuevo! xD  
antes que nada muchisimas gracias por los reviews!!  
nos han hecho mucha ilusion y nos dan animos para continuar w

-Shi: alburira, por supuesto que pondremos mas cuentos! no nos mates xDD

-Kei: Inushi-Yasha, jajaja lo que dijo L nos salio del alma xD y no te preocupes  
que tenemos escritos ya muchos cuentos, y aremos muchos mas jeje

¡gracias de nuevo por vuestras reviews, y muchas gracias por leer!

aqui os dejamos, el cuento de Caperucita Roja xD

------------------------------------------------------------------

Habia una vez, un niño muy adicto al chocolate, su padre Matt, le habia echo un  
abrigo de color rojo, el niño siempre llebaba ese abrigo, pues en los bolsillos  
guardaba todos sus chocolates. La gente, no se sabe muy bien porque, le llamaban  
Caperucito Mello.

Un dia, su padre le pidio que le llebase una cestita de dulces a su abuelita, digo..  
"abuelito" Near, que vivia en la otra punta del espeso bosque, recordandole que  
no se entretuviese por el camino, pues el bosque puede ser muy peligroso, y mas  
porque hacechaba por alli un lobo.

- venga hijo, ve a llebarle dulces a la abuela ¿si? - le sonrio el padre-

- que te den!!! ...bueno, venga vale, ire...¡pero que te den! - le contesto-

- ...aiish -suspiro el pobre padre- y ten cuidado, hijo - sonrio forzadamente-

Caperucito Mello recogio la cestita sin ganas, y empezo a atrabesar el bosque,  
no tenia ningun miedo, pues en los bolsillos llebaba a sus mejor amigos...las  
tabletas de chocolate.

De repente, vio al lobo delante de el, que tenia un brillante pelaje castaño y unos  
ojos rojizos.

- soy el lobo Kira! a donde vas, niño? -le pregunto con una sonrisa de superioridad-

- a casa de mi abuelito, pero...a ti que cojones te importa, perrito?! - le contesto  
Caperucito Mello, con una inocente sonrisa-

- menudo criajo mas...!!! en fin, no estara lejos...- penso el lobo, dandose la  
vuelta para irse-

Caperucito Mello dejo la cestita en la hierba, y se sento en ella, para comerse  
alguna que otra chocolatina.

- ese perro ya se a ido, no hay de que preocuparse, ja! - penso mientras mordia  
la crujiente y dulce tableta-

Mientras tanto, el lobo fue a casa de Near y toco suavemente la puerta y el  
pequeño "abuelito" abrio pensando que era Caperucito. Un cazador lamiendo una  
deliciosa piruleta, pasaba por alli justo en ese momento, y vio la llegada del lobo.

El lobo, engullo como un pato, a Near. Despues se puso uno de los pijamas blancos  
que este tenia en el armario, y un gorrito, se metio en la cama y cerro los ojos.  
No tubo que esperar mucho, pues Caperucito Mello aparecio enseguida dando un  
sonoro portazo.

El niño se hacerco a la cama y dedujo que su "abuelito" estaba muy cambiado.

- joder!...blanquito, blanquito ¡que ojos mas grandes y rojos tienes!-

- son para verte mejor -dijo el lobo Kira, intentado imitar la voz neutral de Near-

- coño!...blanquito, blanquito ¡que orejas mas grandes tienes!-

- son para oirte mejor, idiota - siguio diciendo Kira-

- puta madre!! blanquito, blanquito ¡que dientes mas grandes tienes!

- son para...¡¡comerte mejor, gilipollas!! muahaha! - y diciendo esto, el malvado  
lobo salto encima del niño y lo engullo sin masticar, tal y como habia echo con el  
anterior-

Mientras tanto, el cazador que ya se habia terminado su piruleta, se quedo  
preocupado, y deducio, las malas intenciones de aquel lobo. Decidio echar un  
vistazo a ver si todo iba bien en la casa de Near. Vio la puerta de la casa  
habierta, por lo que entro, y vio al lobo Kira tumbado y dormido en la cama,  
reposando la comida.

El cazador saco su cuchillo y rajo el estomago del lobo. Near y Mello estaban  
alli ¡¡vivos!!

- quien cojones eres tu?!! - grito Caperucito Mello, limpiandose un poco-

- ...que a pasado? - pregunto el "abuelito" Near, limpiandose tambien-

- soy el cazador L! este lobo os habia comido, pero no es preocupeis...yo are  
que esta vez pruebe el sabor de... la justicia!! - dijo mientras se llebaba el  
pulgar de su mano derecha, a sus labios-

Para castigar al malvado lobo, el cazador L le lleno el estomago de piedras y  
despues se lo cosio. Cuando el lobo se desperto de su pesado sueño, sintio mucha  
sed y se dirijio a un estanque para beber algo de agua. Como las piedras que  
tenia en su interior pesaban mucho, callo al estanque de cabeza y se ahogo.

En cuanto a Caperucito Mello y su "abuelito" Near, solo se llebaron un gran  
susto, pues no estaban heridos.

- gracias, señor L - dijo Near, muy agradecido-

- sip, cara panda , gracias por todo! ¿podriamos agradecertelo de otro modo?-

- ...no os preocupeis por eso, lo importante es que vosotros estais bi...- el  
cazador L no pudo terminar su frase, pues obserbo la cestita repleta de dulces  
que habia encima de la mesa -

- ....jeje, adelante acompañenos - dijo Near, ofreciendole sentarse en la mesa,  
mientras mandaba a Caperucito Mello hacer un poco de té para los tres-

- omg...no hay nada mejor que el sabor de...los dulces!!! digo, la justicia!!-

Y asi, Caperucito Mello, el "abuelito" Near y el cazador L, celebraron que el  
malvado lobo Kira no volveria a causar problemas. Y todos fueron felices comiendo  
chocolate y dulces asta saciarse.

FIN xD

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Shi: esperamos que os haya gustado ^^ y de verdad, perdon por las faltas de  
ortografia xD

Kei: gracias a todos por leer! y dejar reviews, plis xD

nos leemos .D


	3. Los Tres Sucesorecitos

Wola! si, ya estamos aqui otra vez, que pesadas somos xD  
esque no podemos esperar mas en actualizar jajaja

Shi: no es mejor no poner nada en unos dias? asi luego hay mas ganas de leer lo siguiente x3

Kei: que ganas ni que leches? yo no puedo esperar, y no voy a hacer esperar! asique  
aqui os dejamos el 3º cuento ya!! òwó

Shi: okis, ookis xD

Gracias a todos por leer y gracias por tu review alburira ¿en serio te gustan tanto  
nuestros cuentos? yay gracias! x3

Bueno, y ahora sigamos con el cuento de los tres cerditos! xD

---------------------------------------------------------------

En el corazon del bosque, vivian juntos cuatro huerfanitos, el mas mayor  
se hacia llamar L, el que le seguia era conocido como Matt, despues estaba  
Mello, y el pequeño Near.

Un dia, L mando a sus "hermanitos" a que se construyeran cada uno, una casa,  
ya debian empezar a depender ellos mismos, pues L tenia que marcharse a  
resolver uno de sus casos.

Los tres, hicieron caso del mayor, y cada uno salio a buscar los materiales  
para sus nuevos hogares.

Matt, como era muy vago y solo le interesaba terminar pronto con su trabajo  
para jugar a algun videojuego, hizo su casita de paja.

- Ala, si no aguanta me jodo y punto - dijo mientras enchufaba, y cargaba, la  
DS en una patata-

Mello, como se desesperaba enseguida y no tenia nada de paciencia, hizo su  
casita de los palos y troncos que habia recojido por el camino.

- Juas juas juas, con esto basta, coño! - dijo mientras mordia una tableta de  
chocolate, sentado en un tronco, en el interior de su casita-

Near, como era muy inteligente, penso en los posibles peligros que podria haber  
por el bosque, como por ejemplo, el lobo asesino "Kira" por lo que hizo su casita  
de lego, digo..., de ladrillos!

- ...Hum, ya vereis como os matan - dijo mientras construia con paciencia su  
nuevo y seguro hogar-

Un dia, el malvado, y sediento de sangre, Kira, se encontro con Matt, este  
cuando le vio ir a por el, solto su PSP y huyo asta encerrarse en su casita.

- vaaamos Matty, sal aqui y dime tu verdadero nombre!! - grito Kira dando golpes  
a la puerta de paja-

- ni hablar!! - grito mientras guardaba sus videojuegos mas preciados en sus  
bolsillos-

- pues entonces...soplare y soplare...¡¡y con mi Death Note te pegare!!

Kira, empezo a dar patadas a la casita, y enseguida la casita de paja se vino a  
bajo, Matt consiguio correr asta llegar a la casita de Mello, que no estaba lejos  
de alli.

- que cojones haces aqui?!! - grito Mello, al ver como Matt entraba sin permiso-

- joder, que el sicopata ese me esta persiguiendo pa hacerme dios sabe que!!-

- que sicopata?

En ese momento, Kira llego asta la casita de Mello.

- no puedes huir de mi!! muahahaha, ahora salid los dos!! - grito desde el exterior  
Kira, con una sonrisa de superioridad, y una libreta negra en su mano-

- y una po#%!!! vastardo de los cojones!! - grito Mello, mientras era sujetado  
por Matt, pues era capaz de salir fuera, solo para pegar a Kira-

- pues entonces... soplare y soplare ¡¡y con mi Death Note te matare!!

Kira, saco un mechero y le prendio fuego a la casita, consiguio reducir a cenizas  
la casita de palos.

- hijo de puta!!! - grito Mello, mientras era arrastrado por Matt, hacia la  
casita de Near, que estaba a pocos metros de alli-

- vamos Mello, tenemos que refujiarnos en casa de Near, no nos queda otro  
sitio!! - decia Matt, mientras arrastraba a su amigo-

- quee?!!! no piienso ir a casa de la pelusa!! ese puñetero blanquito, se descojonara  
de mi, si se entera que ese loco a destruido mi puñetera casa!! - gritaba Mello-

- aiiish...- suspira Matt, ya entrando en la resistente casa de Near-

- ....para algo e puesto el timbre ¿no? - dijo Near, sentado en el suelo, mientras  
jugaba con distintos juguetes-

- callate!!! ese gilipollas de Kira nos persigue, asique estate calladito!! - le grito  
Mello, lleno de ira-

Kira llego asta la gran casita de Near.

- vengaaa, esto ya no tiene sentido! muahaha salid los tres!! - grito Kira -

- que no, coño!! que nos dejes en paz, so pederasta!!! - grito Matt, tras una  
de las ventanas-

- pues entoces...soplare y soplare...¡¡¡y tu nombre en mi Death Note escribire!!!

Kira, con una pala intento escabar en la pared de la casa, con todas sus fuerzas,  
pero no consiguio ni rayar uno de los legos, digo...de los ladrillos, de la casita.

- mierda!! - dijo Kira, al ver que no habia conseguido nada esta vez-

- ....jeje - sonrio Near, mientras empujaba a una chica de rubias coletas asta  
la chimenea-

- que coño haces ahora?!! y quien coño es esa?!! - pregunto Mello-

- ....tu espera y veras - dijo, haciendo que la chica se sentara en el interior de  
la chimenea, y estendiera sus brazos-

En el exterior, Kira daba vueltas y vueltas al rededor de la casita, buscando  
algun hueco para entrar.

- joder! esto no puede quedar asi...oh!! ya se - salio corriendo, y al rato volvio  
con una gran escalera, que uso para llegar al tejado- juas juas juas, si esque  
soy un verdadero genio!! - dijo mientras se lanzaba por la chimenea-

- ...3...2...1...- Near se aparto de la chimenea-

- eing??!! - grito Kira, al darse cuenta que habia caido en los brazos de una  
chica que le miraba apasionadamente, y babeando sin parar-

- yaaay! Misa-Misa ya tiene noooviooo - grito la chica, mientras sacaba a Kira  
de la casita, este, al ser estrujado por Misa, se le resbalo la Death Note de  
las manos-

- Noooooooo!!!! - se le oia gritar, intentado escapar de la chica, sin obtener  
ningun resultado a su favor-

- hay que joderse....que listo es el capullo!! - dijo Mello, al comprender el  
plan que Near habia llebado acabo en apenas 5 minutos-

- jope...bueno, sera mejor que quememos esto - dijo Matt cojiendo la Death Note  
que Kira acababa de soltar-

- ...jeje, ya me ocupare yo de eso - volvio a sonreir Near, de una manera algo  
siniestra pero, ¿que cojones? ¡¡adorable!! xD

FIIN!!!

El lobito Kira no volvio a querer matar a nadie...bueno, si que quiso, pero no  
pudo, pues Misa-Misa no le solto en su vida xD

------------------------------------------------------------------

Shi: que es esto? porque Light siempre es un lobo? xDD

Kei: ya habra algun cuento en el que no sea el malo, paciencia

Shi: no digo que sea malo o bueno, solo que lleba dos cuentos seguidos siendo un  
lobo! O.o

En fin xD esperamos que os alla gustado! gracias por haber leido y comentad si  
quereis, espero que querais jaja xD

Aviso que el proximo cuento sera algo mas largo x3  
nuestra intencion es hacerlos cortitos, pero hay dos o tres que nos han quedado  
bastante largos, pero bueno, mejor asi ¿o no? xD

yay, nos leemos .D


	4. La L Durmiente

Wolap! pues nada, al parecer cada dia vamos a poner un cuento xD  
luegos nos pegaran cuando se nos acaben los que ya tenemos hechos y nos atrasemos  
en poner nuevos porque tendremos que escribir mas (pero nos daremos  
prisa en escribir, sep xD)

Yay, lo primero es dar las gracias a todos por leer los anteriores  
y querer leer este xD y mil gracias por las reviews! que nos hacen mu feliices x3

Shi: alburira gracias por seguir ahi x3 jaja yo tambien pienso que Mello se ve mas  
adorable mientras mas palabrotas diga xD asique no te preocupes, no tienes porque  
ir al psiquiatrico ^^ .... o quizas deberiamos ir las dos xDD  
joo, aun no e probado lo de enchufar la DS en una patata ¿a funcionado? *o* xD

Kei: Shio, como te enrrollas xD esto...si! Karo-Simi-Cullen me alegra que te  
alla gustado! claro que lo seguiremos jeje x3

Shi: Antux, que bien que te alla gustado el pajaro Misa-Misa xD jajaja ni idea  
de como se nos ocurrio eso, pero bueno ^^  
P.D: llebo años utilizando el nombre de Shiori, se que "Shi" significa muerte xD  
lo que no se, es que demonios significara el "ori" en fin, que me alegra que  
te gusten nuestros extraños cuentos!! xDD

Okis, ya vale de contestar reviews por hoy (mas que nada, porque no hay mas xDDD)  
esque nos hace mucha ilusion contestaros ya que os habais tomado la molestia  
de escribirnos *w* gracias!  
Y por fin xD os dejamos con el cuento de La Bella Durmiente!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Erase una vez, en un reino llamado "Wammy`s world" reinaban dos amables y  
viejecitos reyes. El rey Watari era esteril, por lo que no podia tener hijos con  
su esposa, la reina, cuyo nombre no diremos, porque no me lo se.

Un dia, encontraron una cestita abandonada en las puertas de palacio, los  
guardias pensaron que era una bomba. Con dos cojones, uno de los guardias  
quito la manta que la recubria y comprobo que no era una bomba, si no, un  
pequeño y adorable bebe recien nacido.

El bebe fue llebado ante los reyes, y estos pensaron que era un regalo de los  
cielos, ya que ellos no podian tener hijos. Los reyes adoptaron al pequeño, y  
le pusieron de nombre Elle, le llamaban cariñosamente L.

Unos pocos dias despues, anunciaron por todo el reino el bautizo del nuevo  
sucesor de Wammy`s world. Invitaron a todos los habitantes del reino, ademas de  
a todas las hadas y algunos seres magicos que alli vivian.

- muy bien, nosotros somos los tres haditos personales del principe Elle! - anuncio  
el hada, o mejor dicho, hado, Matt, quien jugaba al mismo tiempo con una DS-

- quien te manda hablar a ti primero?!!! - grito un hadito llamado Mello, con un  
chocolate en la mano-

- entre los tres, emos decidido que cada uno, le otorgaremos un don especial  
al principe, seran nuestros regalos - dijo el hadito Near, mientras enrroscaba uno  
de sus mechones con sus dedos-

Los tres haditos, se hacercaron a la cuna del bebe, este solo se chupaba el pulgar.

- oooh, que cosita mas moonaa - dijo Matt, haciendo que su DS se convirtiera en  
una barita magica- bien...empezare yo! principe L, yo, el hadito Matt, te dare  
el regalo de la inteligencia! - movio raramente su barita de un lado a otro e  
hizo que de ellan salieran confetis de colores-

- aparta!! - dijo el hadito rubio, empujando y haciendo que se callera al suelo Matt-  
- yop, el hadito numero 1 Mello! te concedo el maravilloso regalo de ser un adicto  
a los dulces!! - dijo esto despues de que su chocolate se convirtiera en una barita  
magica, la moviera de un lado a otro y salieran mas confetis-

- ...no es un regalo muy bueno, Mello - dijo Near, mientras sacaba un robot de  
juguete y se convertia en una barita magica-

- tu te callas!!! con lo buenos que estan los dulces, coño! - dijo moriendo su barita,  
que de nuevo era una tableta de chocolate-

- ...en fin, me toca - Near empezo a mover su barita, pero una inesperada  
nube de humo negro le detubo-

La nube de humo negro, empezo a tomar forma humana y pronto se supo quien era.

- Soy el gran dios Kira!!!! ...digo, el gran mago Kira! - todo los alli presentes se  
giraron para verle-

- e-esto, gran mago Kira ¿que le ocurre? - pregunto algo preocupado, el rey  
Watari-

- que...que me ocurre?? ¡malditos desgraciados! no me habeis invitado a la fiesta!  
mereceis estar todos en mi Death Note, venga, decidme vuestros nombres!! grrr...  
el primero que sea el del criajo ese!! - dijo furioso, señalando a la cuna del bebe-

- nooo! espere! tra-tranquilicese - pido el Rey -

- ...ejem! ...estaba apunto de darle mi regalo - dijo Near, al ver que Kira le  
habia robado la atencion de todo el mundo-

- regalo? juuas, yo si ke tengo un regalo!! - grito el malvado mago, hacercandose  
asta la cuna- muahaha, os vais a cagar! - dijo mientras convertia su libreta  
negra en una barita magica, y la movia de forma muy rara- te doy el regalo, de  
que al cumplir los 18 años, tu pastel de cumpleaños este envenenado...y te mueras  
al instante de probarlo!!! -

- oh, no!! por favor! - gritaron aterrados los reyes -

- pero que cruel!! - dijo Matt, y despues volvio al interesante mundo de su  
videojuego-

- ja! y decias que mi regalo no era muy buuueno? - le dijo Mello a Near,  
sarcasticamente-

- muahahaha, eso os pasa por no invitarme a las fiestas! ahora os quedais sin  
sucesor ni leches! - dijo volviendose a convertir en humo negro, y desaparecer  
de la sala, todos los alli presentes estaban muy aterrados-

- por favor! haz algo hadito Near! - dijo desesperada la reina-

- tu regalo no podria ser desacer esa maldicion? - pidio el rey-

- ...hum, mi magia no es lo suficientemente poderosa como para desacer la de  
Kira...pero, si que puedo hacer que no muera...- Near se hacerco asta la cuna, y  
movio su barita- mi regalo sera, el echo de que, cuando te comas ese pastel  
envenenado, no mueras, si no que tan solo te duermas por 1º vez en tu vida, y  
que un beso de amor verdadero sea el que te despierte de tu necesitado sueño-

- amor?? aamor?!!! jajajajaja que cuuursiii - se reia Mello en el suelo-

- por favor, Mello...que esto es un asunto muy grave! - dijo Matt - ...pff, amor  
verdadero, jajaja - se le escapo, una vez estubo lejos de Near-

- pero...si esta dormido ¿como encontrara a su amor verdadero? - pregunto el  
rey Watari, muy preocupado-

- no se preocupe...nosotros tres somos sus haditos personales, nos encargaremos  
de elegir a un buen principe, digo, princesa - dijo Near con una pequeña sonrisa-

- heey heey!! a mi no me metas en tus chorradas!!! - grito Mello-

- que divertido! vamos a buscar princesiiitas, jejeje - dijo pervertidamente Matt-

- aish...esta bien, por favor encontradla para cuando llegue el momento - pidio  
apenado el rey-

Pasaron los años, y el principe L crecio obteniendo rapidamente una gran  
inteligencia, y una fuerte adiccion a las cosas dulces. Ya era el 31 de octubre,  
cumpleaños del principe, y todo el reino estaba invitado a la gran fiesta de su  
18º cumpleaños.

- pero yo quiero mi tarta...- dijo L llebandose un dedo a los labios-

- no puede ser hijo, ya emos hablado de esto...si hoy comes tarta ¡te quedaras  
dormido, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo! - dijo el rey, quitandole el plato con un  
trozo de pastel, a su "hijo"-

- pero yo quiero mi tarta...! - repitio este, cojiendo otro trozo- ademas, sabes  
que yo nunca duermo, por lo que solo hay un 5% de que ocurra lo que dices-

- ...que no hay tarta!! - dijo el rey, arrebatandole de las manos el nuevo trozo  
que habia conseguido-

- joder, pobre chaval...mira que no poder comerse esta riquisima tarta de  
chocolate - dijo el hadito Mello, llebandose un trozo a la boca-

- ...emm, Mello, que puede estar envenenada! - le informo Near-

- tu calla!! ademas, a mi no me ara efeecto, so iidiota!!! - se trago el trozo de  
tarta, y al instante...- baño! ¿donde cojones esta el baño!!!? - gritaba mientras  
buscaba un lugar donde "desaogarse" -

- en fin... Near, ¿al final avisastes a la princesa? - dijo Matt, apagando su DS-

- ...le mande un e-mail...pero no se yo si lo habra leido - dijo el pequeño hadito,  
retorciendo un mechon de pelo con sus dedos-

- bue, lo mejor ahora, es vijilar al principe Elle y...¡¡¿donde coño esta?!! - grito  
Matt al ver que L ya no estaba discutiendo con el rey Watari-

En los jardines del palacio, el principe caminaba algo encorvado, sin direccion  
apartente, con la mirada perdida y el pulgar en su boca, sumergido totalmente  
en sus pensamientos.

- heey heey, muchachiiito - se oyo una voz, algo escalofriante detras de el-

- ...em? - se giro, y vio como alguien cubierto con una gran capa negra le llamaba  
con la mano, L se hacerco a el-

- hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad? jejejeje....felicidades!! - el extraño, saco de  
entre sus capas un trozo de tarta de fresas-

- wuaa!! mi favoriita! - dijo ilusionado L, y acepto el trozo de tarta y el tenedor  
que el extraño le ofrecio- ...pero, papa Watari me a dicho que no podia comer  
hoy tarta...-

- pero el ahora no estaaa, jojojo, yo no dire nada, tu coome, tu coome - le  
insistio ansioso el ser recubierto de negro-

El principe L asintio con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa pincho un trocito de tarta,  
justo llebandose consigo la brillante y roja fresa que lo adornaba. Fue comerse  
el primer torcito y la fresa, y el malvado ser de capa negra, empezar a reirse  
como un maldito sicopata.

- y ahora muuuere!!! juasjuasjajaja muuuereetee!!! - reia dejando ver su cara, la  
del malvado mago Kira-

- hum? ...que decias? - le pregunto L, devolviendole el plato, con solo unos  
cuantos restos de nata-

- joder!!! pero si te la a has comido entera!! pero...si con un trocito de na ya  
deberias morirte...- dijo extrañado Kira, con algo de miedo de que su maldicion  
no hiciera efecto-

- ...jeje, que alguien muera por comer tarta es practi...practica...practicamente  
impo...sii...ble...-

El principe Elle fue perdiendo el equilibrio, mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando  
por si solos, despues callo al suelo, a los pies del malvado mago, este solo  
sonrio y volvio a reir.

- jejejeje, ¡¡jajajaja!!! tanto tiempo esperando este momento!! realmente hoy es  
un dia de celebraciones, juas juas juas!!! a ver que pasara con esta mierda de  
reino ahora, jojojojo - y desaparecio dejando solo, el plato y el tenedor que L  
habia usado para comerse la esquisita y mortal tarta de fresas-

Al cabo de un rato, el principe L fue encontrado por Matt y Near, Mello se  
reunio con ellos enseguida, pues ya se le habia pasado la diarea. Los tres se  
llebaron al principe asta su habitacion, alli le dejaron descansar sobre su cama.

- ooh...Elleee!! - lloraban los reyes, al ver como su hijo no les habia echo ni  
puñetero caso en el tema de no comer tartas-

- no se preocupen, recuerden que solo esta durmiendo - dijo Near -

- claro! solo tenemos que esperar a que la princesa se conecte, y mire su  
correo, nada mas - les sonrio Matt-

- emm...os recuerdo que la tal "Misa-Misa" es un pelin leeenta, por lo que  
a saber cuando demonios va a mirar el correo!!! - grito Mello-

- ....ahi llebas razon - dijeron al unisono Near y Matt-

- buuahaha no puedo vivir con esta amargura!! - lloraba la reina, de rodillas  
ante la cama del principe durmiente-

- pero señoora, piense que solo duerme!!! no a dormido ni un puñetero dia en  
su vida, fijese que ojeras tiene el pobre, dejele descansar ¿no? - dijo Mello-

- si...creo que no debi decir lo de: "te duermas por 1º vez en tu vida" en fin...  
si quieren, para que no se les aga largo, puedo hacer que todo el reino duerma  
asta la llegada de la princesa, una vez que el principe L despierte, todo el reino  
desperarta ¿les parece bien? - dijo Near, transformando su robot de juguete, en  
su barita magica-

- ...si, nos parece bien! - dijo el rey Watari muy serio-

- en serio?! ...que locos - penso Matt, y siguio jugando con la DS-

Near hizo un movimiento de barita y todos los habitantes, incluidos guardias y  
reyes se quedaron dormidos al instante, los unicos seres despiertos eran los  
tres haditos.

- juas juas juas!!! podemos hacer lo que nos salga de la po#%!!!! - grito Mello-

- ...por favor, no digas ordinarieces y vamos a esperar con calma a la princesa-

- aaajam...- Matt, absorbido en su juego le dio la razon a Near-

- bah, sosos de miierda!!! yo me voy a robar chocolate - dijo Mello mientras  
salia volando por la ventana de la habitacion, con sus alitas de hadito-

Pasaron horas, dias, semanas y meses! y nadie nuevo aparecia por el reino dormido.

Mientras, en otro lugar algo lejos de alli, una chica de rubias coletitas encendia  
su ordenador portatil, mientras se tumbaba con este en su comoda y amplia cama.

- wuoo!!! pero si Misa-Misa tiene 3 mensajitos en el correo!!! - dijo haciendo "click" en  
los mensajitos que tenia-

- a ver...este dice "Princesa Misa, le ruego que venga al reino de  
Wammy`s world, es una emergencia!! necesitamos de su ayuda, por favor...  
venga antes del dia 31 de octubre. firmado, el hadito Near" - termino de leer  
Misa y despues solto una risita nerviosa- ja,ja,ja,ja....un peliiin taarde ya  
Nearcito, sorryy!! ...bueno, a ver que dice este! - hizo "click" en otro mensaje  
distinto-

- "Princesa Misa-Misa, necesitamos de su ayuda! es muy posible, que solo usted  
pueda salvar al principe L y a todo el reino de Wammy`s!! por favor, no tarde en  
venir, la recompensaremos con lo que sea si nos presta su ayuda! firmado, el  
hadito Matt" - Misa termino de leer y se quedo algo sorprendia- ositas!! un  
principe??? yaay que chachi jeje, y...necesitan mi ayuda? jopetas, no se... me  
da que solo es publicidad ¿he? bueno...a ver que dice el ultimo, uy, este es el  
mas reciente, es solo de hace unos dias - Misa hizo "click" en el ultimo mensaje-

- "Princesa estupida!!! ¿donde cojones estas?!!! quieres hacer el favor de mover  
tu puñetero culo asta aki? me cago en la puta!!! como pasen dos semanas y aun  
no allas venido...voy a ir asta alli y te voy a traer de esas estupidas coletitas  
que se que llebas, coño!!! firmado, el hadito numero 1, Mello - Misa cerro su  
correo, y apago su portatil-

- ..... ¡¡waaa!!! nadie habla a si a la preciosa princesa Misa-Misa!!! se va a enterar  
ese Mello!! -Misa salio corriendo asta su jardin, alli entro en el hipodromo y eligio  
a su mejor caballo- Vamonos Matsuuuu!!! - grito subiendo al "caballo"-

- Misa-Misa, que no soy un caballo!! te lo e dicho mil veces!! jopee, que peesaas!-  
el pobre guardia Matsuda, no lo soporto mas, y callo de boca contra el suelo-

- aiiish, Matsuu eres un inuutil!!! caballito Mochi!!! adelantee - dijo Misa subiendose  
a su otro "caballo" -

- ...si - dijo el guardia Mogi, que era mucho mas robusto, que el pobre Matsuda  
que ahora lloraba en el suelo-

- jooo, odio mi trabajooo- dijo volviendose a meter en el hipodromo-

La princesa, y su fiel guard...¡¡caballo!! atrabesaron peligrosos bosques, y  
territorios enemigos, asta por fin, llegar al reino de Wammy`s world, donde  
reinaba una paz absoluta.

- jopeetas, este reino esta muy aburrido!!! todos duermen - dijo Misa-Misa  
dejando a Mogi atado a un arbol, como si fuera un perro- me voy yo sola al  
castillo, esperame aquii, Mochii - le dijo con una inocente sonrisa-

- si! - contesto este - ...yo no sirvo para esto - lloro cuando Misa se fue-

Misa vio a lo lejos un precioso castillo blanco, con los tejados y las torres azules,  
para llegar a el, debia meterse en un bosque, una vez en el interior encontro unas  
flechas dibujadas en algunos arboles, la princesa las siguio, pensado que eran  
indicaciones de los haditos que la habian escrtio los mensajes habian dibujado para  
que ella no se perdiera.

- mira tu que majoos, jejeje - sonreia Misa-Misa dando saltitos siguiendo las  
flechas, que poco despues probocaron que se encontrara con una enorme mansion,  
pintada toda de negro, vastante oscura-

- oiish...pero si...¿el castillo no era blanco? jum, que rarito! bueno, entrare!-

Misa-Misa atrabeso los largos pasillos de la mansion, asta toparse con una sala  
algo oscura, al final de la sala, habia un gran trono rojo, y en el...se encontraba  
sentado el malvado mago Kira!!

- bienvenida, princesa Misa....- dijo este, con una voz seductora-

- cooño!!! eres tu mi principe?!! yaaay!!! - Misa-Misa salto a abrazar a su  
principe, pero no lo logro, pues una mujer de pelo negro y corto, con ayuda de  
un hombre de pelo negro y largo, la detubieron, cojiendola de los dos brazos-

- no le pongas ni un dedo encima a mi Kira!!! - grito Takada, la mujer de pelo  
negro-

- ni se te ocurra hacercarte a el!! - grito Mikami, el hombre de pelo negro-

- eiin?? un momento, un momento!! ...donde esta ese Mello? tengo cuentas  
pendientes con el!!! y...como que no le toque? pero si es mi principe ¿nop? - sonrio  
inocentemente la rubia princesita-

- jajajaja, lo siento princesa Misa, pero yo no soy el principe al que buscas...  
yo me encargue de matarlo hace ya un tiempecillo, jajaja!! lo que me inquieta, es  
el porque todos los habitantes estan...domidos...juum, e jackeado el ordenador  
de los tres estupidos haditos de palacio...y e podido descubir que estaban en  
contacto contigo...tu tienes algo que ver ¿cierto? que has venido a hacer aqui  
exactamente? - la interrogo Kira-

- que?? pero...no puede estar muerto, joo! no seas maaloo, con lo bueno que  
estas Malvado-kun!!-

- Kira, me llamo Kira, y contesta a mi pregunta! ¿que has venido a hacer?-

- okiis, Kira-kun!!! yay... pues no estoy segura!! esos haditos, me mandaron venir  
para salvar el reino este, y me dijeron no seque de un principe y...-

- no puede ser!!! no me digas, que...ese maldito Near hizo que mi echizo...noo,noo!  
yo mismo vi como el principe L moria!!! yo lo vi!- dijo lebantandose de su trono-

- jeje, has tardado lo tuyo en deducirlo, Kira...- de repente, los tres haditos  
aparecieron con una nube de humo blanco- el principe Elle, solo esta durmiendo-

- Wuaaaiii!!! magiia, magiiaa- gritaba emocionada Misa-

- coño, ya era hora!!! encima eres tonta y te tragas las trampas de Kira!!! - le  
grito Mello a la princesa, que con ayuda de Matt, consiguio escapar de los dos  
guardias del mago Kira-

- tu eres Mello!!! que yo lo see!!! - dijo enfadada Misa a Mello-

- malditos...hos voy a matar a toodos!!! - grito de repente Kira, haciendo que su  
Death Note se conbirtiera en una barita magica, empezo a moverla, e hizo que  
de una gran nube negra apareciera un mounstruoso ser-

- jooder!!! - gritaron todos, incluidos Takada y Mikami que salieron corriendo de  
alli, como autenticos cobardes-

- muahahahaha matalos, matalos a todos Ryuk!!! - ordenaba Kira, al enorme  
mounstruo que sonreia y miraba a todos, con unos ojos escalofriantemente rojos-

- kukukuku - reia Ryuk -

- ...e-estamos perdidos...- dijo Near, enrollando uno de sus mechones-

- wuaaa, no quiero morir sin haberme pasado el mario kart al 100% - lloro Matt-

- puto Kira de los wevos!!! ven y lucha tu, no te jode!? - grito Mello-

- yaaaay, como moolaa!!! pero...que miediiito!! - saltaba Misa-

El horrible mounstruo, saco una libreta negra y un boli muy extraño, y empezo  
a escribir algo...

- eso es!!! escribe sus nombres, y cargatelos a todos!!! juas juas juas - reia Kira-

- kukukuku, ya esta - dijo tranquilo, y le enseño la libreta a Kira-

- ...q-que cojones es...? -

- es tu nombre, malvado mago Kira, kukuku - rio Ryuk de nuevo-

- eing? acaba de...cargarse a su amo? - dijo Matt -

- ...eso parece - dijo no muy confiado Near-

- pero porque?!! seras traidoor...yoo!! uugh - Kira se llebo una mano al pecho, y  
callo de rodillas al suelo-

- kuku, simplemente, me estoy aburriendo ya, de este cuento sin sentido, no te  
lo tomes como algo personal, Kira, kukukuku - y Ryuk, se desbanecio, justo  
cuando Kira callo al suelo maldiciendo a todo el mundo-

- ....en fin, al parecer este capullo por fin a muerto - dijo Mello, dandole una  
pequeña patadita al cadaver, solo para comprobar si realmente estaba muerto-

- que chachii!!! pero...que peniita, con lo bueno que estaba...en fin...¿donde esta  
mi principe? - dijo Misa impaciente-

- es verdad, volvamos a palacio...- dijo Near, agitando su barita, y  
teletrasportandoles a todos, a la habitacion de Elle-

- bueeeno, pues aqui le tienes! dale un morreo, echale un polvo o lo que sea ¡¡pero haz  
que se despierte de una jodida vez, o te arranco las coletas!! - grito Mello rabioso-

- yaay!!! no me grites, jopeee!!! - dijo enfadada Misa, hacercandose a la cama de  
su principe durmiente, para verle mejor- ...joeee...pues me gustaba mas el  
malo ¿he? -

- que le beses!!!! - gritaron los tres haditos a la vez-

- okis, okis...ya voy!-

La princesa Misa, se inclino lo suficiente, como para estar cara a cara con el  
el principe Elle, Misa se fue hacercando poco a poco, y suabemente unio sus  
labios con los de L...permanecieron unos segundos asi, despues, Elle empezo a  
abrir los ojos y Misa se aparto para que este pudiera incorporarse y quedarse  
sentado en cuclillas, en su mullida cama.

- ...hum? quien eres tu? ...que a pasado? - pregunto llebandose un dedo a  
los labios, haciendo que se viera adorable-

- yaaay, que moonoo!! no, si me va a gustar y todoo!! - dijo Misa estrujando a  
L contra sus pechos-

- pe-pero que...?! - intento decir el principe -

- en fin, parece que todo a salido bien - sonrio Matt-

- aja - sonrio Near cuando vio como los reyes, que se encontraban dormidos  
en la habitacion se despertaban, lo mismo pasaba en todo el reino, gracias a  
Misa, todos el mundo habia despertado-

- ooh, gracias a dios!!! - dijo el Rey Watari, apartando a Misa y abranzo a Elle-

- esto es maravilloso! pero no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que empezar  
los preparatibos de la boda! - dijo emocionada la Reina, cojiendo a Misa de los  
dos hombros-

- jopetas!! osea que no emos tenido ni una cita, y ya e conocido a sus papis y  
nos vamos a casar?? - dijo Misa-Misa muy contenta-

- queeeee?!!! - grito L, intentado conseguir que alguien le explicara lo que pasaba,  
sin obtener resultados...-

- oooh, que ilusion!! - dijo Matt limpiandose las lagrimillas de emocion con un  
pañuelito-

- vale, pero que la tarta de bodas sea de chocolate!! - grito Mello-

- ...en fin, me voy a construir una piramide de legos - dijo Near, saliendo de  
la habitacion-

- pero...¿que pasa aqui??!! -

- yaaay, Principe-kun! no mas preguntas, y antes de casarnos vamonos por ahi,  
tenemos que tener almenos una ciita, jooo - dijo la princesa, cojiendo de la mano  
al principe, y sacandole de la habitacion a toda prisa-

- ...pero, yo... -

- dime, a donde quieres que vallamos? - le sonrio Misa dulcemente, esto hizo  
que L se sonrojara y le devolviera la sonrisa a Misa-

- pues...¡a comer tarta de fresas! - los dos se echaron a reir, sin soltarse de  
la mano, corriendo por los grandes jardines del blanco y azulado palacio-

Y colorin colorado, este cuento ya no puede ser mas continuado!  
porque yo creo que se a terminado xD

FIN!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Shi: cuidado es un LxMisa!! OxO Ah, y sale el autentico nombre de L!  
solo nombre, no apellido xD aunque en realidad el nombre es L...pero por ahi  
se decia que se escribiria como Elle y...en fin que tomad Spoiler! xD

Kei: para ya! y...no deberiamos haber avisado de eso antes? ^^ ...no, espera...  
¡¿que tiene de malo un LxMisa?!!

Shi: no see, es raro -w- ¡tenemos que poner alguno yaoi ¿he?!

Kei: eso si que es raro ¬ ¬

En fiin, gracias a todos por leer! y si sois tan amables y teneis tiempo pos dejad alguna  
review x3 es increible como nos puede alegrar que dejeis vuestra opinion xD  
sea positiva o negativa kukuku!

Shi: y sii, perdon por las faltas de ortografiia! esta claro que suspendere lengua xD

Kei: las dos suspenderemos lengua -.-

bueno, asta el proximo cuento!  
nos leemos .D


	5. Elepocho

Wola! x3 pues aqui estamos un dia mas, con un cuento mas xD  
em...okis, en realidad en el anterior cuento ya pasamos de cuentos infantiles  
a peliculas de Disney (ya vereis como nos demandan xD) pero pero ¿a que no  
se a notado? jaja es practicamente lo mismo ^^u

Kei: noo! no es lo mismo! una cosa es un cuento, otra es una peliii

Shi: ....es lo mismo ^^

Kei: ...yaa, bueno, vale, lo que tu digas -.-

Como siempre gracias a todos por haber leido los demas cuentos!!  
y haber comentado *o*

Kei: Hyuuga Yukina, emos llegado todas a la conclusion...de que Mello es  
la ostia cuando suelta tacos!! xDDD

Shi: pero que mono es x3  
wua alburira, no te preocupes por lo de la patata ya se probara, ya xD  
ooh, eso de que si se admiten ideas de los lectores  
para los proximos cuentos....¡¡yaaay, pues claro que si!! xDD

Kei: si nos dais ideas, os lo agradeceriamos eternamente! owo  
de momento solo llebamos echos 8 cuentos, mas dos que estan en mente xD  
alguna idea, alguna peticion de cuento xD es siempre bienvenida x3

Shi: sniif, que ilusion me a echo imaginar que Tsugumi-sama nos pida  
derechos de autor para hacer algun extra ToT me a emocionado, seria  
demasiado bonitoo!! xDD

Jajaja okis, no nos enrollamos mas y os dejamos con el cuento de Pinocho!!

Kei: pelicula, pelicula de Pinocho u.u

Shi: cuentooo ^^

Kei: encima es sin sentido xD

Shi: que si que tiene sentido ToT y si no lo tiene, es una clara muestra de  
lo que pasa, si tu apenas me das ideas xD

Kei: okis ,vale ^^u pero esque te has saltado media pelicula ¬ ¬

Shi: porque no es peli, es cuento! y no es pinocho! es L! xDD

venga que si!! xD que somos unas pesadas!

------------------------------------------------------------

En un inmenso laboratorio, Watari, un viejecito amable y simpatico, terminaba  
un dia mas el trabajo, dando los ultimos retoques de pintura a un robot que habia  
construido este dia, al mirarlo penso: ¡Que mono me a quedado!.  
Como Watari solia clasifircar a sus inventos por numeros o bien por letras, le puso  
de nombre "L" al pequeño robotillo.

Aquella noche, Watari se fue a dormir deseando que su robot fuese un niño de  
verdad. El siempre habia querido tener un hijo. Al quedarse profundamente dormido,  
aparecio el hada Misa-Misa y se quedo viendo al robotillo sin vida.

- yaay!! que cosita! mola un wevo ¿he? - dijo esta toqueteando el inmovil cuerpo-  
- ya se, premiare al inventor de este robot, haciendo que su creacion cobre vida!-  
-dicho esto, agito su varita magica y le dio vida al robot-

Al dia siguiente, cuando Watari se desperto, no daba credito a sus ojos!  
L se movia, caminaba aunque fuese algo encorvado, se llebaba los dedos a la boca y  
hablaba inteligentemente, como un niño de verdad, bueno, en realidad, como un  
niño genio de verdad, para la alegria del viejo inventor.

Feliz y muy satisfecho, Watari quiso llebar a L a la escuela, para que aprobechara  
su inteligencia al maximo, pero este no se dejo.

- no, Watari-san, estoy en un 98% seguro de que en ese lugar solo me ocurriran  
desgracias -dijo L muy serio, mirando a su creador con ojos inexpresibos-

- pero...ya veras como te lo pasaras muy bien! de verdad... - intento animarle, pero  
no lo consiguio, L le seguia mirando con la misma inexpresibidad, quizas aun no era  
del todo un niño de verdad, pues el robotillo nisiquiera sonreia como deberia hacerlo-

- L, debes hacer lo que tu padre te diga, e ir a la escuela- dijo un vocecilla, que  
provenia de una de las mesas de trabajo-

- quien eres tu? - pregunto curioso Watari, a un diminuto niñito, de pijama y  
cabellos blancos-

- puedes llamarme Near, e sido enviado por el hada Misa-Misa, como conciencia del  
pequeño L, pues este todabia no tiene - dijo mientras pegaba un increible salto y  
aterrizaba en el hombro de L-

- conque...el hada Misa-Misa, entoces fue ella quien le dio vida a mi robot! - penso  
Watari, era un poco dificil de creer, pero...era cierto- por favor L, haz caso de lo  
que te diga Near y ve a la escuela - dijo Watari con una amigable sonrisa-

- ...L, haz caso de lo que te diga tu padre y ve a la escuela - le ordeno Near-

- ....ya no se a quien debo hace caso - murmuro L, despues asintio con la cabeza y  
se marcho a la escuela, Watari se despedia de el con una sonrisa-

Pero por el camino se encontro con dos indeseables niñatos, que eran hermanos, el  
mayor se llamaba Mikami y su hermanita Takada.

- hey tu! ¿a donde vas? - dijo Mikami parando en seco a L-

- ...a la escuela - contesto este, con una voz neutral-

- jajajaja ¿a la escuela? para que? - se burlo Takada-

- ....no lo se - respondio L-

- ...aish, para aprender cosas - le susurro al oido, Near-

- para aprender cosas - repitio L a los dos hermanos, que no le hicieron caso y  
siguieron riendo-

- eso es una estupidez! vente con nosotros de pellas!! -

- siii siii, vente con nosotros - dijo Takada tirando del brazo de L-

- ...vale - contesto, a pesar de que Near le decia que "no" con la cabeza-

De repente, una nuve de polvo negro, digo, rosita! se levanto y de alli salio el hada.

- oiish!! nou,nou,nou! - le regaño Misa-Misa- no debes dejarte manipular tan facil  
mente, L!!-

- ...estoy en un 100% seguro de que es usted quien me manipula, mediante este- dijo  
L señalando a Near-

- ...que razon tiene - le dio la razon el pequeño consejero-

- yaay!! por malo, te voy a convertir en un panda!! - agito su barita y a L le salieron  
orejitas de panda-

- ...... - L ni se inmuto, pues todo parecia darle igual-

- juas juas juas - se rieron los dos niños-

- grrr!!! me equiboquee - dijo Misa-Misa, y agitando su barita, hizo que las orejitas  
de L desaparecieran, y que en las cabezas de Takada y Mikami aparecieran unos  
cuernos de cabra- ala! por malos, y ahora...a la escuela!! - ordeno Misa-

- wuaaa - lloraban los niños- pero nunca te aremos caso, viieeja!!! - dijeron mientras  
arrastraban a L, asta subirlo a un autobus-

- ooyeee!!! como que vieja!!?? ....grrr, malditos criajos! - y Misa-Misa desaparecio-

- ...L, no puedes dejar que te secuestren - dijo Near, ya en el interior del autobus-

- si que puedo...¿no lo ves? - dijo mientras se llebaba el pulgar a la boca-

- no mientas!!! - grito de repente Misa, que habia reaparecido en el autobus- cada  
vez que digas una mentira, tus chips te daran una descarga electrica!! - dijo agitando  
su barita, y volviedo a desaparecer-

- ....porque esa mujer no me deja en paz? -

- bah, a mi mientras me page...- dijo Near enroscando uno de sus mechoes de pelo-

Despues de un largo viaje el autobus cruzo un gran puente y paro en una extraña isla,  
parecia un parque de atracciones, mas bien, era un circo, pero todo era muy raro...

- Niños, bienvenidos al maravilloso mundo del Dios Kira!! - grito un muchacho de pelo  
castaño y ojos rojizos que iba vestido como si fuera un zorrito-

- yupiiii!!! - grito Takada saliendo del autobus-

- Kiraaa, Kiraaa - gritaba Mikami, ya en direccion a las atracciones-

- muahaha...eso es...vosotros disfrutad toodo lo que podais...¡muajajaja! ...em?!  
-paro de reir, cuando se dio cuenta de que el pequeño robot L le miraba fijamente-  
esto...jojojo! venga ¡pasa y diviertete!!- le sonrio-

- .....- pero L no contesto, siguio clavando su mirada en el-

- ...e dicho...¡¡¡que te diviertas!!! - le señalo hacia cualquier direccion, en señal de  
que se fuera-

- este tio me da muy mal royo...deberiamos irnos - le comunico Near-

- ...vale - L se disponia a dar media vuelta, y subirse de nuevo al autobus, pero el  
supuesto creador del parque, no le dejo-

- a donde cres que vas?! yo, el gran Kira! no permitire que te largues asi como asi!  
si no quieres divertirte primero, directamente, pasaras a trabajar para mi, juas juas!-

El malvado Kira cojio del brazo a L y lo arrastro asta una de las jaulas que habia  
en el circo, le empujo alli, y saco una extraña libreta negra

- a ver...tu vas a seeer... - Kira empezo a escribir algo en la libreta, y de repente  
L se convirtio en un panda! todo entero, no solo le salieron orejitas como hizo Misa -  
un panda! jajajajajajaja, y ahora entreten al publico como hacen el mono y la  
serpiente - y Kira empezo a reirse sicopatamente mientras se alejaba de alli-

- ooh, genial L, has pasado de robot, a oso! - dijo sarcasticamente Near, mientras  
intentaba asomar la cabeza por la peluda piel de L-

- ....y ahora que? - pregunto el pandita -

- como que "y ahora que"? tenemos que salir de aqui...y mas cuando un mono y una  
serpiente se dirijen hacia nosotros!! - dijo Near señalando a las dos bestias que se  
hacercaban-

Mientras, en el gran laboratorio del viejo Watari, este trabajaba en uno de sus  
muchos inventos, cuando de repente una misteriosa luz le sorpendio.

- wola!! soy el hada Misa-Misa!! - dijo la alegre hadita-

- ooh, tu eres...! la que me concedio mi mas añorado deseo! de verdad, muchisimas  
gracias señorita Misa - dijo sonriente Watari, haciendole una reberencia al hada-

- oiish, no sea tan formal!! jeje...emm, estoooo ¿que iba a decir yo? - Misa-Misa se  
quedo un rato en silencio, y luego continuo- ah si!! L esta en un peligroso lugar ahora  
mismo! no puedo hacer mucho por el... y bueno, solo queria informarle de que es  
posible que jamas le vuelva a ver...por lo que si yo fuera usted ya estaria  
fabricandome otro chavalin - dijo Misa con una inocente sonirsa-

- Queeeeee?!!!! - grito Watari soltando el destornillador que tenia en la mano-  
-donde esta?!! tengo que ir a buscarle!!-

- emm, pues...¡en el maravilloso mundo de Kira! - dijo ilusionada-

- esta bien!! - y el viejo inventor salio corriendo de su laboratorio-

- heey, espere!!! - dijo Misa, y luego desaparecio-

En ese momento, en el maravilloso mundo de Kira, Una serpiente con goggles de  
cristales naranjas sobre sus ojos, y un monito de piel rubia, analizaban al recien  
llegado panda.

- hola, soy Matt, y el maldito Kira me a transformado en serpiende, encantado  
de conocerte - le sonrio-

- a mi llamame Mello, y si...soy un jodido mono por culpa de ese gilipollas de Kira!!  
cuando salga de aqui, me liare a ostias con el, eso esta claro! - dijo el mono-

- ...este es L, y yo soy Near - les informo Near-

- tu te callas!! a ti no te e preguntado nada!!! - grito Mello al pobre Near-

- ...como puedo salir de aqui? - pregunto L, agarrandose a los frios barrotes-

- Bueno, yo soy capaz de colarme entre los barrotes y buscar la llabe - dijo la  
serpiente Matt- pero...el problema es que solo con la magia de Kira podremos  
volver a ser humanos-

- ....je, no creo que solo sirba la magia de Kira...- murmuro Near- Matt, busca  
la llabe y sacanos de esta jaula, lo demas es cosa mia-

- esta bien! - y se escabullo entre los barrotes metalicos-

- que tienes pensado hacer bichejo? - dijo arrogantemente Mello-

- ...espera y veras - dijo Near mientras enrroscaba uno de sus mechones de pelo  
entre sus pequeños dedos-

Al rato, Matt volvio con la llabe en su boca, Mello pudo abrir la puerta y salieron  
todos de la jaula.

- y ahora que? - pregunto Matt-

- ...Misa-Misa!!! - grito de repente Near, y acto seguido, el hada Misa volvio a  
aparecer-

- wolaa!!! que quieres Near? ostias! si habeis conseguido salir, jojo mu bien! -

- calla y haz que L y estos dos vuelvan a ser como antes- le ordeno Near-

- ookiis!! - Misa-Misa agito su barita y al instante recuperaron su aspecto normal-

- ya tta!!-

- joder!! a sido demasiado facil...en fin, vamos Matt! tenemos que cargarnos a ese  
Kira! - grito Mello corriendo hacia su derecha-

- sii!! ....gracias por toodo - Matt se despidio y siguio a Mello-

- tened cuidadito a ver si os vais a transformar otra vez!! - les grito Misa- oh, por  
cierto...L, Watari salio antes en tu busca y...jeje, se lo trago una ballena que  
habita cerca de aqui, lo siientooo - y Misa desaparecio-

- queee?! - grito L, sin perder su rostro inexpresibo-

- ...vaaale, pues ahora tocara salvarle - suspiro Near-

El pequeño L y su consejero Near buscaron un pequeño bote en la orilla de la isla,  
una vez que dieron con el se hicieron a la mar, en busca de Watari.  
No fue mucho el tiempo que navegaron, pues de repente se oyo un ensordecedor  
sonido y acto despues tenian a una inmensa ballena delante de ellos, abrio la boca  
y se los trago, con bote y litros de agua salada incluidos.

- aish...en fin, ya estamos dentro - dijo Near molesto, al haberse empapado de  
agua el pijama-

- ...donde estara papa? - dijo L buscando por todas direcciones-

- L!!! - se oyo una voz, que probenia aun mas del interior de la ballena, despues  
se pudo ver que era la voz de Watari-

- hijo, menos mal que estas bien!!! - dijo el viejecito, abrazando con todas su fuerzas  
a su querido robot- pero mirate, si estas empapado! jaja, menos mal que te hice  
impermeable - le sonrio, sin dejar de abrazarle-

- .....lo siento - dijo arrepentido L, y por fin correspondio al calido abrazo-

- ...esto, no quiero interumpir la conmovedora escena pero...os recuerdo que estamos  
dentro de una ballena! pronto nos digerira y moriremos! - grito Near para llamar  
la atencion de los otros dos-

- si si, tienes razon, tenemos que salir de aqui...pero no se como- dijo apenado  
Watari, mirando a su alrededor-

- ...hum- L se sento quedando de cuclillas, y se llebo un dedo a los labios- ....  
ya se como! - se lebanto y arranco las destrozadas tablas de madera del bote  
en donde habia venido con Near, y las amontono todas-

- ...que pretendes? - le pregunto Near-

- ...una hoguera, con el humo hay un 94% de probabilidades de que la ballena  
estornude y nos escupa -

- comprendo! pero...no tenemos nada para prenderle fuego a esto...- dijo Watari  
señalando a las tablas de madera-

- ...yo me ocupo de eso - L se hacerco lo maximo posible a las tablas - .... me  
encantan los calcetines! odio los dulces! soy un dormilon! no se cual es la raiz  
cuadrada de 423.815!! - al decir todo eso, L empezo a temblar y a soltar chispas por  
todo su cuerpo-

- L!! - grito preocupado Watari-

- a-auu!! m-me gusta ir a la montaña!! me rio d-de todo! aay!! - aguantando  
el dolor, siguio hablando y soltando chispas, asta que unas cuantas de ellas acabaron  
en contacto con la madera y esta se prendio fuego- ...y-ya esta - suspiro-

- increible! pero...como lo has...? - Watari fue interumpido por Near-

- ya lo entiendo...has utilizado el echizo de Misa-Misa, de que te den calambrazos  
al decir mentiras, para encender un fuego! ...impresionante, L -

- mentiras? calambrazos? ...comprendo - murmuro Watari-

- ....ahora, solo queda esperar - dijo L, obserbando como el humo subia-

Poco despues, de que apenas se viera nada, la ballena se retorcio y les escupio en  
medio del mar, aunque L fuera impermeable, era bastante pesado por lo que empezo  
a unidrse, pero gracias a que Misa-Misa volvio a aparecer de la nada, pudieron  
transportarse asta la orilla.

- buf, menos mal - dijo alibiado Near, tendiendo la parte de ariba de su pijama al  
sol-

- gracias de nuevo, señorita Misa- le agradecio Watari, mientras comprobaba que  
a L no le habia entrado agua por ningun sitio-

- jujuju, no hay de queee- dijo sonriente Misa- bien bien, creo que apartir de  
ahora, L ara caso del señor Watari ¿no es asi? - L asintio con la cabeza- genial!  
pues como recompensa te convertire en un niño de verdad!! jeje asi podras mentir  
sin calambrazos...pero claro ¡¡no miientas!! - agito su barita, y L se quedo exactamente  
igual escepto en una cosa, bueno, en su interior ahora habira organos en vez de  
chips, claro..., pero no era eso!

- papi, te prometo que te are caso, e ire siempre a la escuela! estudiare mucho y  
te ayudare en todo lo que pueda - dijo L, mientras sonreia por primera vez en su  
vida, a su querido inventor, mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo-

- ooh, L conque me sonrias siempre asi, me basta - sonrio Watari, abrazando a su  
mejor invento, que al final se habia convertido en lo que mas habia deseado, un  
hijo al cual querer-

- y colorin colorado este cuento por fin a acabado!! yaay!

- callate Misa, y vamonos ya, que aqui no nos necesitan

- siiip, pequeño consejeriitoooo-

- Near para ti...

FIIIN xD

----------------------------------------------------------------

Y ya estaa xD ¿que tal? tiene momentos raros, lo se...

Kei: porque Mello y Matt son animales? xD

Shi: no lo seee xD ¿no era algo asi? esque no recuerdo mu bien la historia,  
y no me iba a tragar la peli entera -.-

Kei: aja! has admitido que es sobre la peli y no el cuento

Shi: ugh! dejemos eso ya! xD

cada dia estamos peor...en fin xD esperamos que os haya gustado! y que  
querais leer el siguiente!! x3

¡¡mil gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando!!

nos leemos .D


	6. NCienta

Wolaa! agh, perdon por el retraso (ni que hubieran pasado meses, solo  
son unos cuantos minutillos sin importancia xD)

Shi: bueno, como me tengo que ir a dormir sere brebe -.-  
¡este fic es raro! es raro porque algunos de los protas estan en version....  
femeniina xD yo preferia hacerlo yaoi, pero Keisi no quiso, prefirio ponerles  
como chicas y ale xD

Kei: queee?? que asi mola!!

Shi: yaaa ^^u ¡¡da igual, aqui seran algunos tias, pero pronto pondremos yaoi  
del bueno!! juo juo juo ....no, no creo que sea del bueno xD

Kei: en fin, que si, que os dejamos con el cuento de la Cenicienta!!

Mil gracias a todos por leer y dejad vuestra opinion!! *o*  
gracias alburira por otra de tus magnificas reviews! x3

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hubo una vez una joven que era muy mona, vivia con su cruel madrastra Kira y sus  
dos hermanastras Mella y Mattina. La joven se encargaba de hacer los trabajos mas  
duros de la casa, como su verdadero nombre empezaba por N, y siempre tenia su  
blanco pijama lleno de ceniza, la llamaban N-ceniza...pero queda mejor N-cienta

- Vamos pelusa!!! friega mas rapido, me estoy llenando los pies de chocolate!!- grito la  
rubia hermanastra-

- ...no te los llenarias, si no te pasaras la vida comiendo y llendo descalza- dijo  
neutralmente N-cienta, enrollando uno de sus plateados cabellos entre sus deditos  
albinos-

- que friegues!!! - grito desde el sofa Mattina, y no dijo nada mas, pues se perdio en  
su mundo de fantasia al dirijir de nuevo su mirada, a la pantalla de la Game Boy-

- ...Aish - suspiro la pequeña, y siguio fregando y fregando-

Un dia, el servicial cartero Matsuda dejo el correo en manos de N-cienta, cuando  
esta se disponia a habrir una carta que probenia de palacio, su malvada madrastra  
se la arrebato de las manos, la abrio, y la leyo en alto para todas

- "Esta noche se celebrara una fiesta en palacio, para todas las jovenes solteras del  
reino, el principe L escojera pareja en el baile" - termino la madrastra-

- wuooo!!! tenemos que ir!! tenemos que ir!! - grito ilusionada Mella-

- que chachii - fue la corta respuesta de Mattina-

- ....podre ir yo tambien? - murmuro N-cienta, pensado que solo habia un 0,5% de  
que la dejaran ir tambien-

- juas!! pues claro que no!! tu debes quedarte aqui limpiando, y preparando la cena  
para cuando regresemos! - le grito la malvada Kira- vamos hijas mias, buscad algo  
adecuado que poneros, esta noche una de las dos va a encontrar marido, juojuojuo-

- siiii - dijeron las dos al unisono-

- jajajaja, espero que prepares una buena tarta de chocolate, pelusaa - le dijo  
arrogantemente Mella-

Llego la hora del baile, N-cienta obserbo como su cruel "familia" se iban felices a  
palacio, mientras ella tenia que quedarse encerrada en la cocina. Cuando estubo  
completamente sola, no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo.

- ....porque yo no puedo ir? ...porque tengo que hacerlo todo yo? ...porque no me  
dejan ni jugar un ratito con algun puzzle? ... - dijo muy apenada-

Al instante, se le aparecio su hada madrina!

- no te preocuuupes!! - canturreo el hada de coletitas rubias- Misa-Misa ara que  
puedas ir al baile!! pero, solo con una condicion-

- ...c-cual? - pregunto N-cienta-

- cuando el reloj de palacio de las doce campanadas, tendras que marcharte de alli  
¿valep? - sonrio el hada, N-cienta asintio dando su aprobacion, asi que el hada  
agito su barita sobre ella-

transformo su sucio pijama, en uno blanco y brillante, y sus calcetines negros de polvo  
en unos limpios y abrigaditos. De una podrida alcachofa que habia en la cocina, el  
hada creo una increible carroza, y las cucarachas que se metian debajo de la nevera,  
en unos preciosos caballos blancos.

- venga! date prisa y diviertetee - grito Misa-Misa, despidiendose de N-cienta con  
la mano-

- sii, y gracias! - dijo, ya subida a la carroza y de camino al gran baile-

En el palacio, Mella y Mattina hacian lo imposible, para conseguir que el principe L  
soltara la bandeja de dulces y bailara con ellas.

- vaaamos, baileemos baileemos - decian las dos, tirando de los pies descalzos del  
extraño pero apuesto principe-

- *ñom* *munch* *ñam* un minuuto...un minutoo - decia con la boca llena de mini  
pastelitos de fresa, limon y chocolate-

Todo alli estaba muy animado, habia muy buen ambiente y buena musica, pero todo se  
quedo en completo silencio, al hacer N-cienta su aparicion. Todo el mundo se quedo  
embobado por su belleza, incluso sus hermanastras, que ni la reconocieron!

El principe, tambien se quedo bastante asombrado, incluso dejo de comer dulces y  
se dirijio hacia ella, la imbito a bailar, y N-cienta acepto con mucho gusto.

- grrr, hija de...!!! quien coño es esa guarra?! - pregunto Mella a su hermana-

- ni idea....pero me suena muchisimo - contesto Mattina-

Pasaron las horas, y N-cienta y el principe no dejaban de bailar, sin dejar de  
analizarse mutuamente. De pronto, N-cienta se sobresalto, pues el reloj de palacio  
estaba marcando ya las doce campandas, solto al principe y salio corriendo sin decir  
nada.

- ...hey! a donde vas? - pregunto L algo apenado, llebandose el pulgar a los labios-

- lo siento, tengo que irme...! - dijo N-cienta antes de subir a su carroza-alcachofa-

Pero en el momento de subir las escaleritas de la carroza, uno de sus calcetines  
blancos se le quedo enganchado, y al poner la carroza en marcha el calcetin termino  
por caerse al suelo. El principe lo vio, y lo recojio.

Al llegar a casa, el echizo desaparecio, N-cienta volvio a tener un sucio pijama, y  
encima ahora, le faltaba un calecetin! la carroza volvio a ser una alcachofa y los  
caballos blancos se convirtieron en cucarachas que se escondieron debajo de un sofa.

- ...en fin, fue bonito mientras duro - suspiro, mientras enrroscaba uno de sus  
mechones con su dedo indice y pulgar-

Al dia siguiente, las odiosas hermanastras alardeaban delante de N-cienta de como el  
principe habia bailado con ellas, y se habia quedado encantado por su bellaza.  
N-cienta, hacia lo posible por que no se le escapara una risilla, pues ella sabia muy  
bien que esas dos eran unas falsas infelices, y que habia sido solamente ella quien  
habia bailado con el principe L.

Una vez mas, el servicial cartero Matsuda entrego otra carta de palacio a N-cienta,  
por supuesto la malvada madrastra se la arranco de las manos y la leyo en voz alta.

- "Anoche, en el baile que hubo en palacio, una hermosa joven cuyo nombre no dijo,  
perdio un calcetin blanco, yo, el principe L, me casare con la propietaria de este  
pequeño calcetin! por lo que, enviare a mis guardias a todas las casas del reino en  
busca de mi misteriosa prometida. Por favor, no mientan y digan que es suyo, deberan  
probarse todas el calcetin" - termino de informar la madrastra-

- un calcetin...? - pregunto Mattina-

- ...juumm - Mella obserbo que a N-cienta le faltaba un calcetin, pero penso que  
podria ser coincidencia, y no le dio importancia- genial!! pues me voy a labar  
los pies ahora mismo! jojo - grito Mella en direccion al lababo-

- ...es mi calcetin ¡tengo que recuperarlo! - penso N-cienta-

El calcetin fue de pie en pie, y a ninguna de las mujeres del reino le estaba bien,  
asi sucecio asta que los guardias llegaron a casa de N-cienta.

- joder!! subelo mas, coño!!! - le gritaba Mella al guardia que intentaba con todas  
sus fuerzas subirle el calcetin, sin resultados-

- quitamelo, quitamelo!!! me esta cortando la circulacioon!! - gritaba Mattina por lo  
apretado que le quedaba el calcetin-

- esta bien...solo quedas tu, pequeña - dijo el guardia, indicando a N-cienta que se  
sentara en la silla para probarse el calcetin-

- jajajaja, no se moleste, ella nisiquiera estubo en la fie...- la madrastra no pudo  
terminar su frase, pues se le desencajo la mandibula al contemplar como el  
calcetin le quedamas mas que perfecto a N-cienta-

- imposible!!!! - gritaron las hermanastras-

- wuoo!! rapido, llebemosla a palacio! - dijeron los guardias, cojiendo a N-cienta  
como si se tratara de un saco de patatas, y se la llebaron de la casa, dejando a  
las tres malvadas con la boca abierta-

Una vez en palacio, y despues de que el propio L observara como el calcetin le  
queda perfecto, y que sin lugar a dudas, N-cienta era la joven con quien bailo  
la noche anterior. Se preparo la esperada boda, y asi fue como N-cienta se  
convirtio en una autentica princesa, y no tubo que volver a limpiar la mierda de  
sus hermanastras. Y vivio feliz y con muchos juguetes, junto al principe L para siempre!

FIN!! xD

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Shi: raaro, mu raaro T.T

Kei: veenga, que el proximo ya sera tio y tio, yaoi vamos ^^

Shi: vivaa xD

Kei: bueno, le proximo no ¬ ¬ es el siguiente xD

Shi: jo! ...okis xDD

En fin, esperamos que os alla gustado!!  
buenas noches a todos xD incluso aunque lo esteis leyendo por la mañana jaja

nos leemos .D


	7. Misanieves y los 7 Gnomitos

Wolap!! hoy tambien vamos con prisas xD

pero siempre hay tiempo para agradecer a todos aquellos que allan leido  
los anteriores cuentos! *w* gracias por vuestro tiempo!  
y gracias por las reviews!!

Kei: aunque esta vez no emos tenido ninguna T.T

Shi: tambien esque apenas dejamos tiempo entre cuento y cuento ^^u

Pero en fin! aqui os dejamos el cuento de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos!  
esperamos que os gustee x3

---------------------------------------------------------------------

En un lejano reino, viva una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados, recojidos por dos  
mini coletitas, ella se hacia llamar Misa-Misa.

En ese mismo reino, gobernaba una reina muy hermosa, pero demasiado creida,  
conocida como Kiyomi Takada.

Todos los dias la reina preguntaba a su espejito magico:

- Espejito, espejito Mikami, ¿quien es la mas hermosa del reino? -

- Pues el mas apuesto es el principe Lig....emm, digo, usted!! usted es la mas  
hermosa del reino, señorita Takada- respondia siempre el espejo-

- jojojojo, perfecto - reia orgullosa de su belleza, la reina-

Pero...un dia, el espejito se dio cuenta de la exsistencia de la alegre y hermosa  
Misa-Misa, y cuando ese dia Takada hizo su tipica pregunta, algo cambio:

- Espejito, espejito Mikami, ¿quien es la mas hermosa del reino?-

- Pues...Misa-Misa, claro esta! - respondio sin dudar el espejo-

- ....¡QUEEE?!!! - grito la reina, dando un taconazo al suelo- pero que me estas  
contando espejo de mierda?!!! yo soy la mas hermosa!! yooo!!! -

- ....si ya lo sabes, ¿para que preguntas?! - respondio el espejo, que tenia mucha  
razon-

- emm, pues...-

- ....lo que pasa esque eres una creiiida...jaja y una envidiosa de Misa-Misa -

- grrr!!! pues...no por mucho tiempo!! - dijo la furiosa reina, saliendo de su habitacion-

Esa tarde, la reina Takada contrato a un asesino a sueldo para que acabara con la  
vida de la pobre Misa-Misa.

- Sr. Mello, para asegurarme de que te la has cargado, quiero que me traigas su  
corazon guardado en esta cajita! - dijo entregandole una pequeña cajita, al rubio  
asesino que iba de negro-

- que asco!!! joder, tia ¿de verdad que tengo que rebuscar su corazon entre sus  
entrañas? la tendria que abrir en canal, y claro...me pondria perdido ¡¡espero que  
me pages un extra para la tintoreria!! - protesto Mello-

- ....que te largues ya!!! - ordeno Takada-

La noche estaba apunto de caer, y Mello se encontro con Misa-Misa en un precioso  
prado lleno de flores. La muchacha cantaba alegremente, mientras que el asesino se  
hacercaba a ella, con intenciones de sacar algun arma escondida en su gabardina.

- Lalaraaa, Misa-Misa cantaraaa, y ningun pervertidoo me acosaraaa - seguia  
cantando la extraña cancion, pero al darse la vuelta, y encontrarse con Mello hizo  
que parara de cantar- ¡¡¡un pervertido!!!!- grito la chica-

- quee?!!! estupida, soy un asesino!! no un pervertido!! - se defendio Mello- y e  
venido a matarte por ordenes de la reina, asique...ya te estas preparando-

- wuaa!! pero Misa-Misa no quiere moriir, aun debe conocer a su amor verdadero!!  
jooo, pliiis...no me maaate - rogo la pobre chica-

- que no soy un pervertido!!! ....y, lo siento, pero debo cumplir con mi trabajo si  
quiero cobrar! -

- esto...yo...¡te dare lo que quieras!! - grito Misa-Misa, y Mello detubo su marcha  
hacia ella-

- ...¿lo que quiera? - sonrio el asesino-

- l-lo que usted quiera!! - dijo Misa-Misa sonrojandose-

- jejejeje....muuuy bieeen, acepto el trato - dijo Mello pervertidamente-

- y-yaaay -

Unos minutos despues....

- bien, sigue por ahi y adentrate en el bosque, no creo que la reina te encuentre  
entre tanto arbol y tanta mierda - dijo Mello, mordiendo una tableta de chocolate-

- okis!! gracias ...que a resultado no ser tan pervertido! - dijo Misa  
adentrandose en el bosque-

- si,si...y gracias por el chocolate!! - se despidio Mello- en fin... me a podido el  
obtener una tabletita de chocolate, ahora debo buscar un corazon para hacer creer  
a la reina pija esa, que e matado a la rubia -

Mientras, en lo mas profundo del bosque, Misa-Misa corria completamente perdida,  
mientras se asustaba por las extrañas formas que tenian los arboles por la noche.  
Estubo corriendo asta no poder mas, y por suerte, llego asta una pequeña casita, entro  
y se dejo caer en una de las muchas mini camas que habia, y se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, fue despertada por un extraño ser.

- ostias!!!! un gnomo!!! - grito aterrada Misa-Misa, poniendose de pie en la cama-

- ...que gnomo ni que leches? ¡que me llamo L! - dijo un pequeñin de pelo azabache-

- ...yo, soy Near - dijo otro de cabellos plateados-

- yo Matt!! - dijo uno pelirojo con goggles sobre su cabeza-

- madre miaa....1...3...5...7!! 7 gnomitos!! - grito Misa-Misa-

- quien es usted señorita?? - pregunto otro con bigote blanco, parecia el mas mayor,  
a pesar de que tambien era pequeñito-

- waaii, waaii! hacia años que no teniamos visita! yo soy Matsuda - dijo otro que  
iba bestido con traje azul- y este es Watari - señalo al mas mayor- Soichiro - señalo  
a otro con bigotillo- y Mogi - señalo a otro que estaba muy serio-

- omm, yo soy Misa-Misa!!! - se presento por fin la chica- estoo...siento haberme  
colado en vuestra casita, pero esque una malvada reina quiere matarme!!-

- humm...un caso grave - dijo L, llebandose el pulgar a la boca-

- pues no te preocupes, puedes quedarte aqui! estaras a salvo con nosotros- dijo  
Matt, sentandose enfrente de una pequeña tele y encendiendo una Wii-

- ...si - dijo Near mientras construia castillitos con lego-

- viivaa!!! muchas gracias, os ayudare en las tareas de la casa, de verdad - dijo  
alegre Misa-Misa -

Y asi fue, como Misa-Misa se quedo a vivir con los 7 gnomitos. Todas las mañanas  
los 7 salian a trabajar a un cuartel subterraneo de investigaciones, alli resolvian  
diversos casos, y mientras, Misa-Misa limpiaba y recojia la casa, preparaba la  
comida y lo dejaba todo perfecto para cuando regresaban los gnomitos.

Pero, antes de eso, en el momento en que el asesino Mello volvio a palacio...

- aqui tiene su corazon, señora - dijo Mello, entregandole la cajita a Takada-

- señora no, ¡señorita! ...en fin, veamos - dijo abriendo la cajita, y sonriendo  
sadicamente- jejejeje....perfecto! llebate tus toneladas de chocolate y sal de mi  
vista - le grito a Mello-

- encantado!! jajaja - dijo Mello, llendose y arrastrando un saco enorme que estaba  
lleno de bombones, tabletas y demas chocolates-

La reina, aun riendose con malicia, subio asta su habitacion, se retoco un poco y se  
paro frente a su espejo magico.

- Muy bien...espejito, espejito Mikami ¿quien es la mas hermosa del reino ahora? -

- ...pues, lamento informarte que sigue siendo Misa-Misa, jaja, creo que tu asesino a  
sueldo te la a jugadoo - respondio el espejo-

- queeee?!!! eso es imposible, pero si tengo su corazon aqui mismo!!! - dijo mostrandole  
al espejo, el corazon que estaba dentro de la cajita-

- vamos, vamos, asta un mono se daria cuenta de que eso es un corazon de vaca!!-

- Grrr!!! maldicion!!!! - grito la reina- esta bien, yo miisma me are cargo!!! -

La reina, bajo corriendo asta su sotano, alli preparo en su enorme caldero un  
veneno mortal! cojio una dulce y jugosa manzana roja, y la baño en el veneno.  
La reina, para no ser descubierta se disfrazo con su extraña magica, de forma que  
a simple vista pareciera una pobre ancianita.

- muahaha, vete despidiendo de este mundo, Misa-Misa- dijo Takada, una vez que  
el espejo le habia mostrado donde se encontraba ahora Misa-

En la casa de los gnomitos, todos se preparaban para ir ya a trabajar.

- ...Misa-Misa, recuerda que no debes abrirle la puerta a nadie - dijo L, terminando  
de comer su dulce desayuno de tortitas-

- Eso Misa-Misa, tu no habras! - repitio Matsuda, colocandose bien su corbata roja-

- debemos irnos - aviso Mogi, al ver que ya era tarde y debian irse a trabajar-

- sip, asta luego Misaaa - se despidio Matt-

- que siii, vengaa, aadiooos!! - se despidio de todos, alegremente Misa-Misa-

Los gnomitos siguieron el camino del bosque para ir a su cuartel, cantando como  
siempre una cancion para motivarse mutuamente

- hay-hop, hay-hoy, vamos a investigaaar, y a Kira vamos a ejecutaaar- cantaban  
los 7 al unisono, muy contentos-

Esa tarde, alguien llamo a la puerta de la casita, Misa pregunto quien era, asomandose  
por la mirilla

- solo soy una pobre ancianita, que necesita un vasito de vino, por favor, solo sera  
un momento - dijo Takada, convertida en viejecita-

- oiiish, lo siiento, pero no me permiten abrirle a nadie - dijo apenada Misa-Misa, por  
no poder ayudar a la ancianita-

- solo un traguiiito, aunque sea, dame un poquito de agua, por favor...lo necesito-  
insistio Takada-

- ....esta bien! - accedio Misa-Misa- pero no le diga a nadie que e abierto ¿he? jaja-

Misa-Misa abrio la puerta, le dio un vasito de agua a la ancianita, y la pidio que se  
marchara ya, pero esta no quiso.

- ooh, por favor! dejame compensarte jovencita - dijo Takada, sacando la manzana  
envenenada de uno de sus bolsillos- toma, es la manzana mas deliciosa que hay, te lo  
puedo asegurar!-

- emmm...no se, no se - dijo Misa-Misa, cojiendo la manzana y obserbandola dudosa-

- vengaa, pegale un mordisquito y ya me ire contenta, jeje -

- ....okis!! gracias, y buen probechooo - sonrio Misa, y le pego un mordisco-

Nada mas tragar el cachito de manzana, Misa-Misa empezo a sentirse muy cansada,  
sus ojos se fueron cerrando y callo al suelo, quedando completamente inmovil.

- ....jejeje ¡¡muahahaha!! la victoria es solo mia!! ¿quien es la mas hermosa ahora?!  
jajajaja!!! - rio Takada, volviendo a transformarse en la hermosa reina que era-

Cuando la malvada reina escapo del lugar del crimen, los gnomitos volvieron y se  
encontraron a Misa-Misa tirada en el suelo

- oh dios mio!!! ¿esta muerta?!! - grito horrorizado Matsuda-

- y eso que le dijimos que tubiera cuidado y no habriera...- dijo apenado Soichiro-

- ...hum, al parecer el arma omicida a sido esta manzana - dijo L, obserbando  
atentamente la manzana, cullo interior estaba podrido por el veneno, aunque por  
fuera estubiera roja y brillante-

- ...aun esta viva - dijo Near, despues de tomarle el pulso a Misa-Misa-

- en serio?! - dijo sorprendido Matsuda-

- ...si, pero su pulso es muy debil, no creo que despierte...esta en un estado de  
inconsciencia absoluta - informo Near mientras retorcia uno de sus mechones de  
pelo con sus dedos-

- y que podemos hacer por ella? - pregunto Watari -

- ...juum, deberiamos probar la tactica del beso! - dijo de repente Matt-

- el beso? - preguntaron los 6 al unisono-

- siiii! haha, eso siempre funciona! lo unico que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que  
un principe aparezca y la bese, apuesto lo que querais a que despierta! -

- ...me apuesto tres kilos de dulces! - solto de repente L-

- esta bien, pues construyamosle una especie de altar donde dejarla en mitad  
del bosque, pues no creo que ningun principe pase por esta pobre casucha- dijo  
Soichiro, todos estubieron deacuerdo, y empezaron a construirle a Misa-Misa, un  
lugar donde descansara mejor que en el frio suelo-

Pasaron los dias, y por fin un apuesto principe montado en un caballo negro, paso  
por el altar de Misa-Misa, le pudo su curiosidad y bajo del caballo, para acercarse.

- emm...¿que es todo eso? - pregunto el principe a los gnomitos que estaban alli-

- ...antes que nada, ¿quien eres? - pregunto L-

- yo? pues, soy el principe Light del reino de...- Light no pudo terminar su frase,  
pues Matsuda y Matt saltaron a su cuello-

- un principe?!! geniial!! - grito entusiasmado Matsuda-

- debes besarla!! debes besarla!! - insistio Matt-

- quee?!! pero porque? que esta pasando? - grito soprendido el principe-

- vera, esta chica a sido envenenada por una malvada reina, solo con un beso de un  
apuesto principe despertara de su sueño eterno, supongo...- dijo Watari-

- ....conque solo con el beso de un principe apuesto ¿he? ...jejeje, yo soy muy  
apuesto, eso esta claro - dijo egocentricamente, mientras se echaba su castaño  
flequillo hacia un lado-

- ...deja de hacerte el chulo, y besala! - le ordeno Near, con ganas de irse ya a  
casa a jugar con sus robotitos-

- esta bien, esta bien! pero como esto sea un timo y no despierte, o me envenene  
yo...os cagais! - dijo el principe, y se hacerco a la hurna de cristal donde dormia  
Misa-Misa-

Light, no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo, pero gracias a la extrema belleza de  
la muchacha fue hacercando sus labios lentamente asta tener contacto con los de Misa.  
Al instante Misa-Misa desperto, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreirle a su apuesto  
principe.

- yaaaaay!!! - chillo lebantandose y atrapando a Light del cuello-

- pero que demonios?!!!- grito este, intentado soltarse-

- viivaa, a funcionado!! - gritaron felices los gnomitos-

- que felicidaad, por fin e encontrado a mi principe!!! a mi verdadero amor!!! a miii....-

- que si, que si!! que me alegro por ti, pero yo me largo ya! - dijo Light, al habrse  
soltado de la entusiasmada chica-

- quee?!! noooo, yo me voy contiigoo, jijijiji - dijo Misa-Misa, ya subida en el  
caballo negro, segundos despues de que Light se montara-

-que haces?!! bajate!!! - grito nervioso y sonrojado, al ver como Misa-Misa le  
agarraba de la cintura y apollaba la cabeza en su espalda-

- muchas gracias por todo gnomitos! jamas os olbidaree - se despidio feliz, Misa-Misa-

- no a sido nada - dijo Matt -

- ....sobre la reina Takada, no te preocupes mas, ahora mismo emos enviado a unos  
ajentes especiales para que la detengan y encierren de por vida, por intento de  
asesinato...tenemos pruebas como sus huellas dactilares en la manzana envenenada,  
ademas de la confesion del asesino Mello que contrato - informo L-

- oh, sii, un buen tio! jeje - dijo Misa-Misa - bueno, pues espero que encerreis de  
verdad a esa malvada, porque yo me pienso pasar el resto de mi vida con mi  
principeee-

- que me llamo Light!! - dijo malhumorado -

- asta pronto, y cuidaos! - se despidieron los gnomitos-

Y asi, fue como Misa-Misa y el principe Light se fueron juntos y felices, bueno,  
Misa mas feliz que Light, pero...¡que si, que fueron felices!!  
y en nombre de la justicia, la malvada Takada fue encerrada de por vida en una  
mugrienta celda, sin su querido espejo al que poder hacerle la misma pregunta de  
siempre "ooh, espejito, espejito Mikami ¿quien es la mas hermosa del reino?"

- esta claro que no eres tu, so pija!!! xD

FIIN

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shi: no veo la diferencia que hay entre "enanitos" y "gnomitos" -w- ¿no es lo mismo?  
...¿acaso importa? xDD en fin, mejor me callo, sip

Kei: eso de "Takada so pija" se supone que lo dice el espejito Mikami ¿okis? xD  
creo que no a quedado muy claro, jaja

Shi: yo tambien quiero un espejito Mikami! x3 y un gnomito L *w*

Kei: como si vendieran espejitos Mikami y gnomitos L en la tienda de la esquina ¬ ¬u  
bueno, si asi fuera yo querria un gnomito Near *w*

E-en fin, esto no nos lleba a ninguna parte xDD asique nos despedimos ya!  
gracias a todos por haber leido, y si teneis algo de tiempo, ganas, y quereis  
hacernos felices, aunque sea un poquitio, pues...dejad alguna review! xD  
pliis *o* jaja okis, okis  
nos leemos .D


	8. eLe Sirenito

Wola!!

Yay, por fin ponemos nuestro primer cuento-fic yaoi xD

Shi: chachiii! w pero sigo diciendo que Light no se merece a L ¬ ¬

Kei: ala Shio! ya te has carado la sorpresa de ver que pareja era!

Shi: ...uy ^^u da igual, hay que avisar ahora para que aquellas personas que no  
le guste el LxLight o el yaoi, pues no leean y no nos odien xD ....joo leed que  
tampoco salen muchas cosas raras xD somos novatas todabia! jajaja

Kei: eso, que no contiene ni lemon, ni lime ni nada extraño, que ni yo entiedo xD

En fin...avisamos que este cuento es el maaaas largo que emos echo asta ahora

Shi: esque me emocione, puse todos los detalles, no podia parar de escribir, necesitaba  
maaass...

Kei: okis Shiori, no pasa nada, calmate O_O

Shi: okis ^^ me encanto escribir este cuento, si a vosotros no os gusta pues...que se  
le va a hacer? cada uno tiene sus gustos raros jajaja xD

ah, gracias a todos por leer todos los demas cuentos y mil gracias por  
las reviews!!

Kei: gracias alburira por tu gran apollo! *w*

Shi: Tomoyo-yue-chan, sobre lo de la apuesta de L... yay! pues al final Matt le  
tubo que comprar a L tres kilos de dulces, ale xD (jo, pobre Matt, jajaja no deberian  
haber sido los demas lo que le comparan los dulces? ...no se xD jajaja) en fin!! que me  
alegra que te gusten los cuentos y que te agan reir w basicamente es lo que queremos  
que paseis todos un buen rato leyendo!! ^^

Vale, que si! no nos enrollamos mas o esto se ara mas largo todabia!  
ahora llega el momento de dejaros con La Sirenita!! xD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

En un hermoso lugar, en lo mas profundo del mar, exsistia un hermoso palacio donde  
todos los seres marinos habitaban, desde simples peces, asta extraños seres como  
las sirenas.

El rey de los mares, Wammy, que era un sireno, tenia un hijo muy inteligente y curioso,  
este se llamaba Elle, pero para acortar, todo el mundo le llamaba simplemente L.

A L le encantaba investigar, y sobre todo subir a la superficie para conseguir objetos  
que en su mundo no existian.

- wenas L ¿hoy tambien vas a subir ahi arriba? - le pregunto su amigo cangrejo-

- ...sabes que si, Mello - contesto el sirenito L, nadando tranquilamente hacia ariba-

- ...podria ser peligroso si te ven... - dijo su blanquito amigo pez-

- no te preocupes, Near - sonrio L, y siguio nadando asta salir a la superficie  
acompañado por sus dos mejores amigos-

Una vez "fuera" nadaron asta una gran roca, alli habia una hermosa gaviota, que  
llebaba echas dos coletitas muy monas

- wola chicos!! Misa-Misa os esperabaaa - aleteo emocionada la gaviota-

- ... que has encontrado hoy Misa-Misa? - pregunto L, llebandose el pulgar a la boca-

- yay! fijate!! - dijo Misa-Misa metiendose dentro de un gran saco que tenia a su lado,  
y agarrandolo por sus patitas, dejo caer un tenedor en las manos de L- es un pincho  
muuuy brillante! ¿a que mola? - dijo orgullosa -

- huumm...supongo que los humanos lo usaran para...- pensaba L, obserbando  
detenidamente el tenedor-

- para comer!!! - grito Mello, arrebatandole el tenedor a L con sus pinzas, y  
clabandoselo al pobre pececillo-

- aaaayyyy!!!!! - grito Near, por el pinchazo-

- Mello! - le regaño L, sacando el tenedor con cuidado para no hacer daño a Near-  
...brillante deduccion, jeje - termino por decir L - ¡pero no le trates asi! -

- eso!! ...eres un sadico...- dijo Near, escondiendose detras de L-

- okiis, okiis, quejiiica - murmuro Mello -

- jajajajaja, en serio, me lo paso pipa con vosotros - rio Misa-Misa-

- bueno...¿que mas tienes? - sonrio L, con ganas de obtener mas objetos del extraño  
mundo de los humanos-

- ooh, sii!! - dijo Misa-Misa rebuscando y sacando otro objeto- miraa, este tambien  
brilla muchoo - dijo, dandole una copa de vino, rota-

- auu! - se quejo L, al cortarse con la copa rota-

- L! - grito asustado Mello-

- estoy bien, solo a sido un pequeño corte - sonrio, y se chupo el dedo donde se  
habia cortado-

- ten cuidado... el exterior es muy peligroso, y recuerda que tu padre no te permite  
estar aqui... si te llega a pasar algo malo, seremos nosotros quienes cobraremos por  
no vigilarte bien- dijo Near muy serio -

- lo se, lo se...no os preocupeis - dijo L, obserbando con cuidado la copa, para no  
cortarse otra vez-

- en fiiin, largemenos ya! que tengo hambre, joder - insistio Mello-

- siip, yo tambien deberia ir a por mi comida, jeje ¡ya nos veremos chicos! - se  
despidio la alegre gaviota Misa-Misa-

Una vez que nadaron los tres asta el fondo del mar, Mello y Near se fueron por  
un lado, y L por otro, con la idea de que se reunirian en el exterior a las 11 de  
la noche, para obserbar las estrellas.

- Elle, ¿puedo saber donde has estado?! - dijo seriamente, el rey de los mares  
Wammy, o bien conocido como, Watari-

- ...emm, esto...-

- y este corte?! como te lo has echo? - dijo preocupado Watari, cojiendo a L de la  
mano para ver mas claro el corte-

- n-no es nada, papa... - dijo mirando hacia otro lado-

- L, ya has estado otra vez ahi ariba ¿cierto?! cuantas veces debo decirte que es  
muy peligroso! y mas para ti, que aun eres demasiado joven e inocente! - le sermoneo-

- ...que ya no soy un niño - murmuro algo enfadado L -

- no quiero que vuelvas a subir ¿me oyes? te lo proibo! - dijo seriamente Watari-

- .... - L no dijo nada, solo salio nadando lejos de alli - ....no hay derecho! eso es un  
abuso de autoridad, no puede privarme de mi derecho a libertad! - decia nadando  
hacia ariba, con intencion de salir a la superficie aunque se lo hubieran proibido y  
aunque aun faltaran unos minutos para las 11 que era cuando habia quedado con  
Mello y Near-

L estaba solo alli fuera, estaba algo enfadado y se quedo embobado obserbando la  
gran luna llena que esa noche habia, cuando de repente una animada musica le saco  
de sus pensamientos

- ...un barco? - se pregunto, y nado asta el gran barco que navegaba cerca de alli,  
consiguio asomarse por uno de los huequecitos que habia y contemplo la animada  
fiesta que habia alli montada-

- ooh, Light! ya cumples 18 ¿he? - dijo un muchacho de melena corta y negra a  
otro de cabello castaño-

- sip, Matsuda, ya soy todo un hombre, jajajaja - rio el castaño-

- naah, ya seras mayor, pero aun te queda mucho para ser un hombre como yo!!  
juas juas - rio Matsuda, y le dio un sorbito a su copa de champan-

- ...Light? - penso L, al obserbar al castaño -

- wolaa L!!! - grito Misa-Misa detras de L, este se sobresalto y se giro asustado-

- M-Misa!! ...q-que haces aqui? - dijo nervioso y algo sonrojado-

- eing?? que te paasa?? ...¿esque estabas viendo como los de ese barco hacen cosas  
guarrillas o algo asi?? jajajaja - rio Misa-Misa y se asomo tambien, al huequecito-

- ...nooo! ...es una fiesta de cumpleaños, de un tal Light- dijo L, señalando al  
castaño que reia junto a los demas invitados-

- coño!!! pero que bueno que esta!! - grito Misa-Misa babeando- joopee, lo que daria  
yo por convertirme en una humana y...ñaam!! -

- shhh! pero no hagas tanto ruido que nos van a oir... - dijo preocupado L-

- bueno Light, es hora de que recibas tu regalo - anuncio un hombre con bigote y  
gafas, mientras tiraba de una gran manta y dejaba ver una estatua a tamaño  
real de Light, el chico salia posando como si fuera una divinidad-

- aaala!! te has pasado papa! jajaja, me encanta - sonrio el chico-

- impresionanteeee - dijo Misa-Misa, L la mando callar de nuevo-

- hey! que coño haceis? - dijo de repente Mello, que se hacercaba a ellos, acompañado  
por Near- y este trasto? -

- ...es un barco, eres un inculto Mello - solto Near-

- que me has llamado maldita sardina?!!!!! - grito Mello, L volvio a pedir silencio-

- UAAAAH!!!!!!! - se oyeron a todos gritar en el interior del barco, L, Mello, Near y  
Misa volvieron a asomarse para ver que ocurria-

- fueeegoo, fueegooo!!! - gritaba Matsuda corriendo de un lado para otro-

- como demonios a pasado esto?!! - gritaba Light, empujando un bote por el huequecito  
donde estaban L y compañia-

- ...alejemonos - indico L, y nadaron a una distancia prudente, pero aun cerca del  
barco-

- rapido, subid todos!! - ordeno Light, todos los que estaban a bordo saltaron al bote-

- tu tambien, hijo!! - grito el hombre de bigote negro-

- no pienso dejar aqui mi regalo! - dijo intentado arrastrar la estatua de si mismo-

- pero hijo!! - volvio a gritar el hombre, de pronto el barco empezo a desmoronarse y  
un monton de madera en llamas calleron encima de la zona donde Light se encontraba-

- marchaos!! - se le oyo decir- estoy bien, y soy buen nadador!! -

El bote puso rumbo a la lejana orilla, mientras el barco se iba quemando. Light dio  
por perdido el intentar salbar su regalo, por lo que quiso tirarse al agua, pero en el  
momento de saltar, una tabla de madera le callo en la cabeza, dejandole inconsciente  
y callendo al agua.

- nooo!!! pobreciitoo - grito Misa-Misa al ver la tragica escena-

- juas, eso le pasa por tonto...¿a que si L? - dijo Mello, pero cuando se giro a ver  
a L, este ya no estaba- eing?!!-

- ...alliii - señalo Near, con una de sus aletas-

L, habia salido disparado hacia el barco en llamas, con intencion de salbar al chico,  
se sumergio y logro pillarle de la camiseta, subiendole de nuevo a la superficie, sin  
esperar ni un minuto mas, L le fue llebando asta la orilla.

- ¿¿pero a donde vas, locoo?!! - le gritaba Mello, mientras le perseguia junto con Near  
y Misa -como esos tios te vean, te vas a cagar!!! - le seguia gritando, pero L  
estaba demasiado concentrado en salvar al chico-

Una vez en la orilla, L se arrastro como pudo y consiguio tumbar a Light boca ariba.  
L se llebo un dedo a los labios y se quedo un rato embobado obserbando al chico.

- ...estooo - interumpio Misa-Misa- ¿estara muerto?? joo, noo! -

- ...es verdad! ...en momentos como este, se que lo que hay que hacer es, la  
respiracion artificial - dijo L muy convencido-

- ...aaam y eso que coño...?? - Mello no termino su frase, pues se le desencajo la  
mandibula al ver como de repente L le metia un morreo a Light sin venir a cuento-

- yaaay, tooma yaoi! - dijo Misa-Misa -

- pero L!!! que cojones hacees?!!! por diooos, que es un humano ¡¡que es un tio!!! - le  
gritaba Mello-

- ...aish, idiota...¡eso!, es la respiracion artificial, mas conocido como "boca a boca"-  
informo Near, a su amigo cangrejo-

- ....aaah, digo...¡¡ya lo sabia, cooño!! - le grito Mello al pececillo-

- bluargh! cof, cof, cof - empezo a toser Light-

- ...vale, creo que ya esta - murmuro L, algo sonrojado-

- ....q-que demonios...a pasado? - empezo a decir Light, algo mareado y confuso-  
...q-quien eres...tu? - dijo obserbando con los ojos medio cerrados a L-

- ...esto...- L se llebo un dedo a los labios, y se arrastro asta el agua- ...vamonos!-  
y se sumergio de nuevo, seguido de Mello y Near, Misa-Misa se quedo alli-

- awww, que bueno esta el Lightcito este...en fin! - y salio volando de alli-

- Liiiiight!!!! - se oyo gritar en la otra punta de la orilla-

- hijo, menos mal que estas vivo!! - dijo el hombre con bigote, abrazando a su hijo-

- p-papa, que ha..?- se incorporo un poco mas, y movio de un lado a otro la cabeza,  
para despejarse- ...¿que a pasado?! quien era ese? - pregunto-

- ese?? Light, pero si aqui no hay nadie! nosotros acabamos de llegar! - dijo Matsuda-

- noo...habia un chico...con ojos negros e inexpresivos! y...tenia ojeras, y empezo a  
chuparse el dedo... - penso bien en lo que decia, y cerro los ojos- ...quizas solo fue  
un sueño....-

- ...c-claro Light, anda, no pienses en ello y volvamos al palacio ¿si? - dijo su padre-

- ....sii - aprobo Light, lebantandose con ayuda de su padre y Matsuda-

Al dia siguiente, en el fondo del mar, Near y Mello esperaban a L con una sorpresa.

- decidme, que era eso que me queriais enseñar? - pregunto el sirenito -

- jeje, ¡¡tachaaan!! - grito Mello, dejando ver a L, la estatua a tamaño real de Light-

- ..... - L no dijo nada, solo se hacerco y contemplo la perfecta estatua-

- ...al parecer, no se destruyo en el incendio, simplemente se hundio - dijo Near-

- ..ya veo - dijo L, pasando una de sus manos por lo que seria la mejilla de la estatua-

- te guustaa ¿he?, es un ragalo para tii, jojo - rio Mello-

- q-que dices?! ...porque tendria que gustarme una simple estatua?!! - dijo L,  
completamente colorado -

- jeje...estas rojo, eso es que te gusta - murmuro Near-

- que nooo!! - se defendio L-

- vengaaa, no lo disimules mas, ademas no pasa nada! lo mas raro esque te guste un  
humano, no que sea un hombre- dijo Mello-

- ....em, Mello, creo que lo mas raro esque sea un hombre - aclaro Near-

- e dicho que no me gusta!! - siguio insistiendo L -

- que sii, que sii, bueno tenemos que irnos - dijo el cangrejito empujando al pez-

- .... - L se quedo solo, frente a la magnifica estatua, se quedo embobado mirandola  
y esta vez, paso sus dedos por los labios del Light de piedra- ...bueno...quizas sique...  
me guste un poco...-

El sirenito se quedo disfrutando de su regalo, analizaba cada detalle de la estatua,  
estaba demasiado bien echa, empezo a toquetear la cabeza, las manos y demas  
partes de la estatua, y se quedo pensatibo cuando llego a las piernas

- ....si yo tubiera piernas, es posible que...- L se hacerco mas a la estatua, y como  
un impulso, no puedo ebitar darle un abarazo-

- Elle!!! - se oyo a espaldas del sirenito, este se giro sobresaltado-

- p-papa! ....no es lo que parece - dijo separandose de la estatua-

- ....e-esto es...¿que coño es esto?!! - dijo furioso, señalando la estatua-

- emm...pu-pues es...¿Light? - sonrio inocentemente-

- has estado en contacto con humanos, jovencito?!! -

- .....noo - mintio, pues le habia echo asta el "boca a boca" a uno-

- Elle, no me mientas! te deje bien claro que no volvieras a subir alli ariba! y ahora  
te encuentro abrazando una estatua de un asqueroso humano! y encima, es un tio!! -  
el rey de los mares, saco su gran tridente y proboco que saliera un rayo de el,  
haciendo añicos la estatua del pobre Light- eres la verguenza de la familia!! - le grito  
al boquiabierto sirenito, despues se marcho dejandole solo con los restos de su  
queria estatuilla-

- .....Light...- susuro L, sin poder evitar que algunas lagrimas recorrieran sus  
mejillas-

En ese mismo momento, en una oscura cueva submarina, una malvada bruja del mar  
obserbaba la escena mediante una bolita de cristal.

- ...jejeje, perfecto! - rio una mujer pulpo- Ryuk, Shido! hacedle llegar este mensaje  
que os voy a dar al hijo del rey del mar...muahahaha -

- siii, señora!! - dijeron las dos extrañas anguilas-

L seguia sollozando mientras obserbaba los restos de la estatua, Mello y Near habian  
vuelto y ahora estaban con el.

- joooder, el viejo Wammy se a pasado tres pueblos! - dijo furioso Mello-

- no tiene derecho a destruir pertenencias ajenas...- dijo Near-

- ....ojala, pudiera ser humano y estar lejos de aqui...- murmuro L secandose las  
lagrimas-

- coño, no digas esoo! - dijo Mello, algo triste -

- ...esto no seria lo mismo sin ti, L - le sonrio Near-

- ...gracias, pero... -

- pero no te preocupes mas, chico - dijo una extraña voz, proveniente de una  
sonriente anguila- kukuku, la bruja de los mares, nos a pedido que te entregaramos  
un mensaje -

- asi es, asique presta atencion - dijo la segunda anguila-

- ...la bruja de los mares? ... esto me da mal royo - penso Mello-

- que mensaje? - pregunto L-

- kukuku, la señorita Takada, bruja de los mares, te comunica lo siguiente:  
"Si lo que deseas es ser humano, lo unico que debes hacer para conseguirlo es  
venir a mi cueva, alli aremos un trato. Te espero" -

- nooo!!! no vallas, es una trampa!!! - grito Mello antes de que L pudiera habrir  
la boca para decir algo-

- kukuku, yo iria chaval, podria ser tu unica oportunidad de escapar de este  
aburrido mundo acuatico - dijo la oscura anguila-

- ...si, tienes razon...llebadme con ella - dijo muy seriamente L-

- ...L - dijo preocupado Near-

- Noooooo!!!! - volvio a gritar Mello- ese tio esta equibocado! ¿que tiene de aburrido  
este mundo?!! ....mira, voy a cantarte mi cancion para describirte este maravilloso  
mundo, principe Elle! sientate ahi - señalo a una gran roca- y escucha!!! - L se  
sento en la roca, las dos anguilas se sentaron cada una a su lado, Near se quedo  
al lado de Mello, este empezo a bailar-

- ...ejem! ....¡¡Bajo el maaaar, bajo el maaar!! hay chocolaatees, hay carameeelos  
bajooo el maaaar - seguia bailando y dando volteretas submarinas, esto y la letra  
de la cancion hicieron que L sonriera- y soon paaara miiiii - L volvio a estar neutral-  
y a tiii no te dareee, lalala lalala lalala - señalo a L, y este empezo a sollozar-

- caallaa!!! no agas llorar al niño! - le grito Near, dandole un tremendo aletazo  
al cangrejo-

- ....me vooy - dijo L siguiendo a las dos anguilas-

- q-que no L!!! que si que te daareee - siguio cantando-

- aiish...- suspiro Near -

Despues de mucho nadar, y llegar a una zona bastante siniestra del mar, llegaron  
a la cueva de la bruja de los mares. Sin ser descubiertos, Near y Mello tambien  
llegaron alli, pues siguieron a las anguilas ya que estaban preocupados por L.

- bienvenido hijo del rey de los mares - dijo la bruja Takada-

- ...puede llamarme L, señorita bruja de los mares - sonrio inocentemente-

- bien, bien L, jeje, tu puedes llamarme Takada - dijo esta- dime...¿has venido  
porque quieres convertirte en un humano? - pregunto Takada, como si no estubiera  
enterada de nada-

- ...aja - afirmo L con la cabeza-

- noo, L!! que estas haciiendoo!? - gritaba en su mente Mello, pues si gritaba como  
queria hacerlo, el y Near serian descubiertos-

- genial, pues agamos el trato!! - la bruja hizo aparecer un cuaderno negro, y lo abrio  
mas o menos por la mitad, y una elegante pluma, y se la entrego a L- firma...firma!!  
firma!! firma!!-

- ...e-espere! ...antes de firmar algo, es mejor leerse de que va este trato, debo  
leer asta la letra pequeña, solo por si acaso - dijo L llebandose el pulgar a la boca-

- grrr! ...que precabido es el condenado - murmuro Takada- e-esta bien! pero no hace  
falta, yo te are un resuumeen - dijo fingiendo una sonrisa- a ver, aqui basicamente  
pone, que yo te concedere unas piernas a cambio de...tu inteligencia -

- ....mi inteligencia?? - pregunto L-

- asi es...jeje, no finjas, eres el ser mas inteligente que existe bajo el mar, y creeme,  
tambien lo serias en la tierra! mira, por ejemplo...a ver, dime el resultado de esta  
operacion - dijo cojiendo y rebuscando, entre paginas de un libro bastante malgastado,  
paro de buscar y enseño un monton de numeros sin sentido a L -venga, resultado! -

- ...estoo - L se llebo un dedo a los labios - ...P„(x) + n = O - n = 1 da -~(x2)! -

- ...o-ook - dijo la bruja, y con cara de no haber entendido ni jota, busco el  
resultado al final de libro- sii!! es correctisimo! - dijo con una sonrisa malvada-  
ves? lo unico que necesito yo es algo de sabiduria, y lo unico que necesitas tu son  
unas piernecitas con las que podras correr lejos de aqui-

- ..... - L empezo a dudar, si firmar ya, o no - y...no habra efectos secundarios? -

- claro que nooo, jojojo! no te preocupes por eso....tu firma y seras un humano, un  
humano estupido, pero un humano - le indico con uno de sus tentaculos donde debia  
firmar-

- ....bueno, vale - dijo no muy seguro L, pero justo cuando iba a escribir fue  
interumpido-

- Nooooo!!!!! - grito esta vez Mello, saliendo de su escondite, acompañado por Near-

- ...L, no renuncies a tu don! - dijo Near-

- esa tia no merece poseer tu inteligencia!!! - grito Mello-

- grrr... - la bruja dio un chasquido con sus tentaculos y las dos anguilas rodearon al  
cangrejito y pez- vamos L...firma - dijo otra vez-

- ..... - L agarro con fuerza la pluma y escribio su nombre en ella, acto seguido el  
cuaderno se cerro y desaparecio, y el sirenito empezo a brillar intensamente-

La malvada bruja empezo a reirse victoriosa, puso uno de sus tentaculos en la frente  
de L, y de esta salio una pequeña lucecita azul, que Takada guardo en el collar en  
forma de candado que llebaba puesto. Despues, el sirenito empezo a convertirse en  
humano, pues su cola se dividio en dos y se convirtieron en piernas.

- genial, esto ya esta - dijo satisfecha Takada - y ahora, llebaoslo o...se os morira  
aqui mismo, jajajajaja - rio Takada, al ver como L ya no podia respirar bajo el agua-

- que hija de puutaa!!! - grito Mello, desaciondose de las anguilas, y tirando del  
pelo a L, para subirle a la superficie-

- ....tambien nosotros no pensamos en esto - dijo Near, ayudando a Mello-

- jujujuju...perfecto - murmuro Takada, acariciando su collar, en donde estaba  
guardada la prodijiosa sabiduria de L- con esto, por fiin podre subir a la superficie  
y conseguir el amor de mi querido principe Light! muajajaja - dijo, obserbando por su  
bolita de cristal, al susodicho principe humano-

En ese momento, Mello y Near hacian lo imposible por llebar a L asta la superficie,  
este ya no podia contener la respiracion mucho mas, para colmo, un tiburon empezo  
a perseguirles.

- sakujoo!!! eliminado, eliminado, eliminado!! - repeita el enorme tiburon-

- cabron!!! dejanos en paz, coño!!! - le gritaba Mello, mientras seguia tirando del pelo  
del pobre L-

- ...no es un buen momento Mikami, vuelve mas tarde - le decia Near, al pesado  
y loco tiburon-

- sakujooo!!! - seguia gritando este-

Gracias a dios, pudieron salir los tres vivos de esta, L escupia litros de agua, mientras  
que Mello le buscaba algo con lo que poder taparse, pues estaba desnudo!

- L...¿como te sientes? - le pregunto preocupado Near-

- ...pues...bien...o mal...no lo se - dijo este, intentando ponerse de pie, pero se  
quedo algo encorbado-

- no lo sabes?! ...genial, es cierto que esa bruja te a quitado el cerebro - dijo Near-

- ...pero...no me importa, de verdad, no pasa nada... - sonrio L, y cuando intento  
dar un paso, se callo de boca comiendose toda la arena-

- jajajajaja - rio de repente Misa-Misa, que acababa de aterrizar alli- L te veo  
mu raaaro!! ....¿te has cortado el pelo? -

- pues noo...no se porque me ves raro, si estoy como...ah si! claro...ahora tengo  
piernas, es verdad, jeje - dijo L -

- ...aish, no soporto a un L asi - murmuro Near -

- ya e vuueltoo!! - dijo Mello, arrastrando tras de si, una vieja manta que traia  
agarrada por sus pinzas- L, ponte esto! -

- ...vale - recojio la manta, y se la puso sobre la cabeza, de forma que parecia  
que estaba disfrazado de fantasma-

- idiota!!! que te la reliies al cuerpo! - grito el impaciente Mello-

- ...ah, vale - se la quito, y se la relio, tapandose sus partes-

- jajajaja, me encanta este nuevo L - se reia sin parar Misa-Misa -

- pues a mi no...hay que hacer algo para devolverle su inteligencia- dijo Near-

- si...pero que coño podemos hacer nosotros contra ese tia-vieja-gorda-bruja?!!-

- jajaja, que chaachii! ¿hablais de una morsa? y no me la presentais? jooo - dijo Misa-

- Guarf, Guarf!!! - se oyeron unos ladridos-

- que cojones?! - dijo Mello, al ver como un perrito blanco se hacercaba velozmente  
hacia ellos- un chucho!!! - grito, cuando el perrito se lanzo encima de L, y este  
volvio a caer al suelo, despues de lo que le costo lebantarse otra vez-

- Reeem!! donde estaas?!! - se oyo una voz familiar en la lejania-

- ostias!! largemonos! - dijo Mello metiendose en el agua con Near, Misa empezo a  
volar para salir de alli-

- ...e-esto...¿yo donde..? - decia nervioso L, pues no sabia donde esconderse-

- Rem, estabas aqui chico! jeje - dijo un muchacho, que no era otro que el mismisimo  
principe Light-

- guau, guarf! - el perrito llamado Rem, salto a los brazos de Light-

- ....es Light - penso L, que se habia quedado en cuclillas detras de una roca-

- hum?? ...quien anda ahi? - pregunto Light, al darse cuenta de los pelos mojados y  
revueltos que se podian ver detras de una de las rocas-

- ...m-me va pillar!! ...pero, no se donde esconderme! ...no puedo pensar, no se  
que hacer! ...esto es frustrante! - pensaba L, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y con  
las dos manos sobre su cabeza-

- ...esto, ¿estas bien? - pregunto un sorpendido Light, que se habia situado justo  
enfrente de L, quien habrio los ojos y al encontrarse con los del muchacho, se sonrojo-

- .....- L no dijo nada, solo se quedo obserbando al joven, queria salir corriento, pero  
no sabia como hacerlo-

- oye? ¿me escuchas? ¡¿estas bien?! - repitio algo preocupado Light, L solo asintio  
con la cabeza repetidas veces- ah, ok...jumm - de repente Light se quedo muy  
serio, y se agacho para quedar cara a cara con L- ...esas ojeras, esos ojos  
inexpresibos...- en ese momento, L se llebo inconscientemente el pulgar a la boca-  
¡¡eres tuu!! - grito Light - tu eres quien me salbo la otra noche! - dijo muy contento-  
muchas gracias! ...soy el principe Light! - dijo mientras se lebantaba y le ofrecia una  
mano a L, para que le siguiera -

- ...y-yo, soy...L - dijo este algo sonrojado, y acepto su mano y se lebanto-

- L? jeje vale - le sonrio el muchacho- oye, si quieres puedes venir a comer a mi  
palacio, seria una forma de compensarte que me salbaras la vida, dime ¿quieres venir?-

- ...vale - le sonrio inocentemente L, ahora fue Light quien se sonrojo ante ese acto-

- o-ok! pues vamos! - dijo soltando la mano de L, y poniendose en marcha-

- ..... - L, algo encorbado le fue siguiendo con mucho esfuerzo, de vez encuando  
se tropezaba y se caia-

- jajajaja, ¿esque no estas acostumbrado a andar por la arena? - rio Light, mientras  
le ayudaba a lebantarse por quinta vez-

- ....bueno, en realidad...no estoy acostumbrado a andar por ningun sitio - solto L y  
Light le miro muy sorprendido - e-eesto! ....quiero decir, ....esoo...q-que no estoy  
acostumbrado a andar por la arena...lo que tu has dicho...- se volvio a sonrojar, pero  
esta vez no por Light, sino, por lo estupido que parecia en ese momento, era mejor  
no habrir la boca-

- jajaja, vale, vale - volvio a reir Light-

- ..Mello, vete con el - dijo Near, obserbando como L y Light se alejaban de la playa-

- quee?!! porque coño debo ir yo? - pregunto Mello -

- ...esque no te preocupa, que le pueda pasar algo malo a L? - dijo muy serio Near-  
si yo pudiera estar en tierra y mar como puedes tu, lo aria yo mismo, pero sabes que  
no puedo...asique, vijilale tu...yo...tengo que ocuparme de la peor parte, que es  
hacer todo lo posible por que el rey Watari no se entere de todo esto...-

- ....ostias!! tienes razon...vale! me largo - dijo Mello siguiendo a L y Light-

- oiish, animo con lo tuyo Near - dijo Misa-Misa que seguia volando por alli-

- siii - suspiro Near- Misa-Misa, por favor...tu tambien vijila a L, no creo que  
Mello sea muy eficaz-

- jajaja, okiiis!! - y salio volando en direccion al castillo tambien-

- ...en fin - y Near se sumergio de nuevo-

Light y L llegaron al palacio. Light busco algo de ropa para L, y aunque la que el  
principe tenia era de muy buen gusto, L elegio lo mas simple que tenia y que jamas  
Light se ponia, unos simples baqueros azules y una camiseta blanca, nada mas.  
Despues bajaron los dos a la sala del trono, L fue muy bien recibido, pues Light les  
informo a todos que fue el quien le salbo la noche anterior, que no habia sido un sueño

- soy el rey Soichiro Yagami, padre de Light, muchas gracias por haber salbado a mi  
hijo - dijo el rey de bigote negro al pequeño sirenito...que ya no lo era-

- ...e-esto...no fue nada - e hizo una reberencia, despues se quedo obserbando  
al rey, le recordaba algo a su padre y esto le hizo sentirse mal - ..... -

- ...hum? ¿que te pasa? - le pregunto Light, al ver como de repente L tenia la  
mirada clavada en su pies aun descalzos, pues se nego a los zapatos-

- ....oh, n-nada, nada...- sonrio tristemente, pues se sentia algo culpable por  
haber desaparecido de esta manera, seguro que su padre se preocuparia...o pero  
aun, quizas se enfadaria aun mas con el, por haberse convertido en humano-

- bueno chiicos! id al comedor ya, pronto estara la comida- informo Matsuda-

- si! , vamos L, es por aqui - Light, cojio de la mano a L, este se sorprendio pues  
no se lo esperaba, y le siguio concentrado en no tropezar de nuevo-

En el inmenso comedor, L se sento en una de las sillas que habia, como no sabia  
muy bien como debia sentarse, el se puso de su manera mas comoda, subido a  
la silla, en cuclillas. Light se sento justo delante de L, se quedo algo sorprendido por  
su manera de sentarse, pero no le dijo nada.

- dime, L ¿que te apetece comer? el cocinero Matt te preparara lo que quieras - le  
informo Light-

- ....pues...no se...¡algo dulce! - sonrio L -

- dulce? no prefieres algo mas...consistente? - pregunto Light, L nego con la cabeza-  
esta bien, esta bien...- al instante, el pelirojo cocinero, que llebaba unas  
goggles de cristales naranjas sobre su cabeza, aparecio de repente-

- que desean comer caballeros? - pregunto Matt, educadamente-

- jumm, no se porque, pero me apetece cangrejo! y unos langostinos, y para L, una  
tartita de chocolate y otra de fresas - pidio Light-

- marchandooo - dijo alegre el cocinero, en direccion a la cocina-

- chocolate?!! que aqui hay chocolate?! - grito de repente Mello, que estaba justo  
debajo de la silla de L -

- ...!! - L, al escuchar la voz de Mello, miro hacia el suelo y vio a su amigo alli-  
Mello ¿que haces aqui? ...- pregunto L, en voz baja para que Light no se diera cuenta-

- om, L! jeje, os e seguido! no pienso dejarte solo en este estado, y menos con el  
principe aprobechado este!! que gay...¿se cree que no e visto como te a cojido  
de la mano?!!! - gritaba Mello desde el suelo-

- ...sshh, no grites tanto! - termino gritando L-

- que?? ...pero si no e dicho nada - dijo Light algo molesto-

- ...amm! n-noo...no te decia a ti....Light - dijo nervioso L-

- bueno, me voy a la cocina a por chocolate! tu quedate aqui...y portate biiien - dijo  
Mello en direccion a la que habia desaparecido antes el cocinero-

- espera!! ...no te vallas - dijo L, pues le inquietaba estar a solas con Light-

- ....L ¿de verdad que estas bien?? - pregunto preocupado Light-

- s-sii...de ver...dad, jaja - sonrio forzadamente el nervioso L-

Mientras, en la cocina, el cocinero Matt preparaba una deliciosa tarta de fresas y  
otra de chocolate. El cangrejito se colo no se sabe muy bien como, en el interior de  
la cocina, y empezo a trepar por todos los estantes en busca de algo de chocolate.

- choco, choco, choco, chocolateeee - canturreaba mientras miraba por todas partes-

- oh, mierda!!! si no nos queda cangrejo! - grito horrorizado Matt -

- eh? cangrejo?? jojo ¿esque aparte de chocolate aqui tambien hay hermosas y  
buenorras cangrejitas?!! joder, me encanta el mundo de los terrestres! - dijo  
emocionado, y como seguia caminando mientras obserbaba al cocinero, no se dio cuenta  
del charquito de aceite que habia en la estanteria, resbalo y callo justo en una de  
las sartenes, que estan preparadas encima del fuego-

- hum? ¡wuo, un cangrejo! jaja, que tonto soy, debi meterle antes y ya no me  
acordaba, jeje perfectoo - dijo alegre Matt, y subio mas el fuego, mientras  
echaba dibersas especias encima del confundido y adolorido Mello-

- au au au!!! que daño, jooder!! a ver si limpiamos ¿he? - le grito al cocinero, que  
seguia muy feliz echandole cositas- ...que cooño haces?? no me eches mierda, joder!!!

- uy, pero si esta vivo! - dijo Matt, e intento golpearle con una espatula que tenia  
por alli cerca-

- cuidado gilipollas!!! ....e-espera un momento...¿que demonios es..? ¡¡uaaah!!!  
queeemaa, queemaa, queemaaa!!! - gritaba Mello saltando continuamente dentro de  
la sarten-

- estate quietecito, y deja que te fria! - le dijo Matt-

- y una po#%!!! no pienso palmarla sin haber probado antes una tabletita de  
chocolate del caro, que se que aqui debe de haber!! - dijo Mello, saltando fuera  
de la sarten-

El cocinero empezo a perseguir a Mello por toda la cocina, dejandolo todo patas  
ariba, fue una dura lucha a vida o muerte, nadie pudo ver la espectacular batalla  
entre cangrejo y humano. Los unicos testigos fueron L y Light quienes escucharon el  
tremendo alboroto que probenia de la cocina, aun asi ellos tampoco pudieron ver nada.

- s-su cena...s-seño...res - dijo Matt, que estaba lleno de arañazos y pellizcos  
probocados por las pinzas de Mello, la ropa del cocinero estaba echa un desastre-

- g-gracias, cheff Matt - dijo Light, Matt dejo los platos y se fue tambaleando de  
la sala-

- bueno, que te aprobeche L! - sonrio Light, y cuando lebanto la tapa de su plato,  
Mello, que sorprendentemente seguia vivio, salio corriendo a esconderse en el interior  
de la tarta de chocolate de dos pisos, que habia sido echa para L- ...eh?! donde  
esta mi cangrejo? aqui solo estan los langostinos...- dijo Light muy enfadado, pues  
no vio como Mello salio corriendo de su plato-

- ..... - L no dijo nada, solo obserbo algo enfadado, como Mello se iba comiendo su  
tarta de chocolate, sin que Light se enterara de nada-

- en fin...- Light empezo a comerse los langostinos, L y Mello dirijieron un momento  
su vista hacia el-

- oye L... ese de ahi, el que esta siendo triturado por los dientes de tu principito...  
¿no es Alejandro? - L asintio con la cabeza repetidas veces, con una tremenda cara  
de horror y asco -

- y-y ese!! ese es Luis!! pero...si estaba de luna de miel...pobrecillo - dijo ahora  
Mello, con algo de pena-

- ñom, ñom, ñom...que riicos! L, quieres alguno? - le ofrecio Light-

- ...n-no..gracias Light - le contesto L, intentando ponerle buena cara-

- pero si estan muy ricos con mayonesa! - le sonrio, y se metio dos mas en la boca-  
¿no quieres al menos uno? - L se tapo la boca con las manos para no vomitar, y  
negro rapidamente con la cabeza, una cosa era ver como sus vecinos eran brutalmente  
deborados y otra era ¡¡comerse el mismo a sus vecinos ya muertos!! realmente asqueroso-

Despues de la comida, y de que Mello se escondiera en el pantalon de L, Light le  
inbito a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

- podemos montar en carruaje! ya veras que divertido, jaja - le sonrio Light, cojiendo  
de la mano a L y arrastrandolo por las calles del pueblecito-

- ....hum, vale - le debolbio la sonrisa L-

- emmm, ¿quien de los dos es la chica? jajajaja - se burlo Mello descaradamente-

- ....pues no lo se Mello, ...ya no soy listo...- dijo L algo enfadado-

- que? decias algo? - pregunto Light, ya subido en el carruaje tirado por dos  
caballos, uno blanco y otro negro-

- ...na-nada! - dijo L, subiendo como pudo -

- bien!! demos una vuelta - tiro de las correas, y los caballos empezaron a caminar-

Despues de un buen rato, paseando a paso muyyy lento, pasaron por un pequeño  
lago, donde aparecio Near!

- ostias!! pescadilla desteñida!, ¿de donde sales? - grito Mello, esto hizo que L mirara  
al lago y viera a Near-

- jeje, tengo mis truquillos...esto, Mello, baja aqui tenemos que hablar - dijo Near,  
Mello obedecio y salto del carruaje, L se dio la vuelta en su asiento, para obserbar  
apenado como Mello se quedaba alli, el tambien queria estar con Near-

- hum? que ocurre L? - pregunto Light-

- ....n-nada - sonrio, y volvio a sentarse mirando hacia delante, siempre en cuclillas  
claro-

- que coño a pasado alli abajo ¿Near? - pregunto Mello-

- ...Takada nos la a jugado - dijo este -

- queee?!!! que quieres decir?! -

- pues...una vez que volvi al palacio, me encontre con el rey Watari...-

- ...joder - dijo preocupado Mello-

- estaba en estado de sock, por una carta que acababa de recibir y por la perdida  
de su tridente...-

- quee?!! y la guarra de Takada envio la carta?! - siguio Mello -

- ...asi es, la muy...!!! bruja!! mando una carta al rey, de esas que se envian a  
los padres cuando sus hijos son secuestrados y piden algo acambio -

- ....juuas ¿quee?! pero si nadie a secuestrado L! - grito Mello-

- ya lo seee.... leei la carta, y ponia que L habia sido convertido en humano y  
secuestrado por, ejem...el principe Light, y que el rey jamas le volveria a ver, a no  
ser que hiciera un "trato" con ella. Resulta que el trato entre el rey y Takada es,  
que el, le de su tridente a ella, y a cambio, ella subira a la superficie, "salvara" a  
L de Light, y lo volvera a transformar para que pueda volver al mar-

- pero...¡¡esa tia es una guarra!! osea, que lo unico que queria era la inteligencia de  
L y el tridente del rey! -

- ....y a Light - termino por decir Near-

- em?! - se sorprendio Mello-

- ...despues de leer la carta, fui a la cueva, a espiar a Takada, pude escuchar  
perfectamente, como pretendia hacerse pasar por humana y casarse con Light!-

- joder, de verdad que esa tia me cae mal! -

- ah, tambien e descubierto la forma de devolverle a L su inteligencia! -

- sii?! como? - dijo entusiasmado Mello-

- escuche a Takada decir, que habia un error en el contrato o algo asi...y que  
L podria recuperar su inteligencia, si recibia un beso de amor verdadero-

- ooh, entoces que se tire a Light y listos - dijo Mello tan feliz-

- que no es eeso...a ver, tiene que "recibir" o sea, que tienes que ser Light  
quien le de un beso de amor, de aamor, no que hagan cosas guarras ¿entiendes  
Mello?? - dijo Near -

- valee, valee...joe, aqui todos sois unos sosos...en fin ¿y como lo aremos? -

- ...e ideado un plan! - dijo Near, con una sonrisa algo diavoliquilla-

- ...cuenta, renacuajo, cuenta...- dijo tranquilamente Mello-

- a ver... sea como sea, tenemos que hacer que Light se enamore completamente de L  
asi este recuperara su inteligencia, si Light le da un beso, Takada no podra subir a  
la superficie, pues sera una idiota y no sabra como conquistar a un Light enamorado,  
el Rey podra recuperar su tridente con algun plan que se le ocurra a L, eso esta claro,  
y seguro que asi, el Rey le perdonara el haberse echo humano y le dejara vivir a su  
aire, y asi...tooodos felices - termino por decir Near-

- ...vaaaalep, pero como cooño vamos a hacer nosotros que pase todo eso? -

- lo primero es el tema del amor de Light, a L le gusta...pero ¿a Light le gusta L? -

- yo diria que los dos son mariconcillos, sip - dijo muy serio Mello-

- jaja, esta bien...pues, entonces lo unico que hay que hacer, es darle un pequeño  
empujoncillo a Light...! - dijo sonriente Near-

- sip! ¿y que? ¿sigo vijilando a L? - pregunto Mello-

- de momento no, necesito tu ayuda para llebar a cabo la primera parte del plan,  
vamos...sigueme! - dijo Near, ya debajo del agua, Mello le siguio sin rechistar, cosa  
rara en el -

Cuando ya llego la noche, Light llebo a L a dar un paseo en barca, estaban en un  
precioso lago, lleno de luciernagas...la luna seguia llena y preciosas estrellas se  
dibujaban en el cielo nocturno

- ... esto, quizas parezca una cita, pero...¡n-no lo es! no te equiboques L - dijo  
sonrojado Light, al darse cuenta del ambiente romantico en el que estaba-

- .....v-vale...lo que tu digas - le sonrio L -

- jeje...oye, L , una pregunta - dijo de pronto Light-

- ...preguntas? no por favor! no voy a saber responder! por favoor...que no tenga nada  
que ver con las matematicas! nisiquiera recuerdo cuanto es 6 x 8! - pensaba L- ...dime,  
Light ¿que quieres preguntar? -

- pues...deduzco que tu verdadero nombre, no es L ¿cierto? ...vamos, que hay un  
97% de que solo sea un mote, o una abrebiacion - dijo inteligentemente Light-

- ...q-que listo eres, Light! - dijo sorprendio L-

- jeje... segun mi padre, son un genio - rio el principe - ademas, de que si quiero ser  
un gran rey, debo estudiar mucho para el futuro ¿no cres? -

- ...si, claro - le contesto L - ....yo tambien era un genio...y mi padre se sentia  
orgulloso de mi por ello...pero...ahora solo soy un idiota...aish, quizas no e echo  
bien en elegir entre ser un humano tonto o un sireno listo..., pero prefiero ser  
tonto y estar libre con Light a ser listo y estar atrapado en el mar! ...o quizas no? ...  
aish...estoy tan confuso! - no dejaba de pensar L, aunque ahora pensar, le probocaba  
dolores de cabeza...seguro que al final si que habia efectos secundarios-

- L, me dejas que intente adibinar tu verdadero nombre? jeje sera divertido - le  
sonrio Light, L dejo de intentar pensar, y asintio con la cabeza mientras se llebaba un  
dedo a los labios-

- a veer...quizas es...¿Max?! - L puso una cara rara y nego con la cabeza- esto...  
¿Ichigo!? -

- jajaja...no -

- jumm... Jonh, Maikel, Tomas, Manolo? - Light siguio diciendo nombres al azar, y  
L los negaba todos-

- ...Elle - susuro Mello saliendo del agua, justo al lado del bote-

- ...Elle? - dijo al instante Light-

- si! - sonrio L - jeje...has acertado -

- en serio?! - se emociono Light- asique, es Elle! ...geniial jajaja - empezo a reir, L  
tambien rio con el-

- ....Bien echo Mello, y ahora...que comience la 1º parte del magistral plan! ...venga  
demuestranos tus dotes de cantante - dijo muy animado Near debajo del agua-

- Laaaaraa laaaraaa!!!! Lii-Lii-Liight!!! Laaaraaa, laaraa Li-Lii-Liiight!!! - empezo a  
cantarchillar de repente Misa-Misa, que se encontraba en una rama de uno de los  
arboles del lugar-

- que cojones es eso?!!! - grito molesto Light-

- ....Misa - murmuro L, tapandose los oidos-

- ....sera gilipoll...! - se le escapo a Near- callate Misa-Misa!!! -

- oiiiish!!! que solo queria ayuuudaar, jopeee - se quejo la gaviotita, y se cruzo de  
brazos, digo, de alas -

- aish... - suspiro Near- venga, Mello, empieza con tu cancion romantica-

- o-oks...ejem!! .....¡¡Baaajoo el maaar!!! Baajooo el maaar!!! haay chocolateees hay  
carameeloss y son para miiii!!! yy a ti no te dareee *¡¡PLAAAS!!* aaau!!! joder, Near  
¿porque me pegas?!!! - grito Mello-

- ....Light, quiero dulces - dijo de pronto L-

- ¿tu tambien has oido esos chirridos sobre caramelos? - dijo sorprendido Light-

- ...haz el favoor, de cantarles la cancion romantica que ara que se besen y se  
enamoren! - dijo Near, muy siniestramente -

- s-sii...jooe, con el blanquito...¡ajem! a sus puestos! - grito Mello, y un monton de  
animalitos, como tortugas, pajarillos y demas, empezaron a tocar una tranquila y  
romantica melodia- empiezo.... El esta, sentado en cuclillas frente a ti... solo se  
chupa el dedo, y no sabes porque te mueres por darle un beso - empezo a cantar  
Mello, casi en la oreja de Light- ...si, le quieres...mirale, parece un panda adorable  
¿no lo cres? ...no hay nada que decir, simplemente besale ya...- Light, empezo a  
sonrojarse, obserbando atentamente a L, este estaba distraido obserbando las  
estrellas, chupandose el pulgar- chocochochochocholatee quiero yo coomer, y tu  
no te atrebes ni a besarle a eel, chocochochochocholatee quiero yo coomer, y tu  
no te atrebes ni a besarle a eel, que lastima me das...porque le perderas - Mello  
seguia cantando, y cada vez, Light se ponia mas colorado y se iba hacercando mas  
al distraido L- este es el momento, en esta mierda de lago...besale ya, pues mañana  
seguro que ya no podras...! el no puede pensar...pero tu solo tienes que actuar...  
besale ya...! chocochocochocolatee el tambien quiere comer, pero estara mas feliz  
si un dulce beso tu le logras pro...¡¡puaajj!! que cursilada!!! - paro en seco Mello -

- que sigas!!!! - grito Near-

- o-ookis...emm, esto...ah,si! chocochochocholate yo quiero comer, no le evites  
mas y dale un puñetero beso ya! chocochococholate quiero comeer, por favor, escuchame  
y dame choco...digo, ¡y besale! ...ahora, besale - en esto, Light, estaba cara a  
cara con L, pero este seguia distraido con el pulgar en la boca- besaleee - Light  
aparto la mano de L, y puso la sulla en su calida y suabe mejilla, L por fin fijo su  
mirada en Light- besaleee - los dos se sonrojaron y cerraron los ojos, mientras  
Light iba hacercando poco a poco sus labios a los de L- besaleeeee *¡PLAAS!* -  
pero el beso nunca llego, pues los dos se calleron de la barca-

- jooodeer!!! - grito Mello muy cabreado-

- kukuku, emos llegado a tiempo, Shido-

- buf, y que lo digas Ryuk - decian las dos malvadas anguilas-

- ...vosotros! como sabiais que...? - dijo Near furioso-

- jeje, ordenes de Takada - dijo la anguila Shido-

- kukuku, recordad, que ella lo puede ver absolutamente toodo, con su bola de cristal-  
-dijo la anguila Ryuk con una gran sonrisa-

- maldita guarra, y malditas anguilas de los cojones! - dijo Mello, mientras obserbaba  
como Light ayudaba a L a volver a la barca, y por supuesto...no se besaban pues la  
escena romantica se habia roto por completo-

- ...maldicion, e fallado - se dijo mas para si mismo Near-

- oiiish, que mal!!! - dijo Misa-Misa que habia seguido en la rama del arbol- pero no  
os preocupeis! habra mas oportunidades jeje -

- ....no lo creo - dijo apentado Near-

- .... maldita Takada- refunfuño Mello-

En ese mismo instante, en lo mas profundo y oscuro del mar, la bruja de los mares  
obserbaba muy furiosa, la escena que habia logrado impedir por los pelos

- maldito L!!! - grito roja de furia- de no ser por mis leales anguilas, esos dos  
se habrian morreado! L habria recuperado su sabiduria y...mi plan se habria ido a  
la mierda!! joder...me temo que tendre que entrar en accion ahora mismo!! no puedo  
perder ya ni un segundo mas, encuanto me distraiga, puede pasar lo peor! ...bueno,  
siempre me queda utilizar el poder del tridente si todo falla...jajaja - dijo acariciando  
las afiladas puntas del tridente- estupido rey de los mares...jajaja claro que  
buscare a tu hijo, le volvere a conbertir en sardina y te lo devolvere clavado en este  
enorme y poderoso tenedorcito!!! muahahahaha - rio la malvada Takada -

Esa noche, devuelta en el palacio, Light le propuso a L que se quedara a dormir, L  
acepto la oferta, pues no tenia otro sitio donde quedarse.

- Mira, puedes quedarte en esta habitacion, la mia es justo la de al lado, asique si  
necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes donde encontrarme, jeje -

- ...gracias por todo, Light - le agradecio L -

- no es nada, ahora me voy ¿vale? tengo que hacer un monton de deberes que mi  
padre me manda hacer todos los dias, buf... en fin, buenas noches - le sonrio y se  
despidio con la mano-

- bu-buenas noches...- se despidio L, en realidad, el queria ofrecerle su ayuda para  
hacer esos deberes, pero...recordo que ya no tenia apenas inteligencia, por lo que no  
le serviria de mucha ayuda a Light- ...no sirvo para nada - murmo tumbandose en  
su mullida cama, donde Mello se encontraba tumbado en la almoada-

- aissh, joder L... no te me deprimas, que conseguiremos devolverte el cerebro!!  
- grito Mello-

- jaja...gracias - dijo algo mas animado L- por cierto...sabes algo de mi padre? -

- e-emm esto....noo, lo siento - mintio Mello- es mejor no contarle nada L, al menos  
de momento...- penso -

- ...vale - dijo algo triste- bueno, intentemos dormir algo en esta extraña...extraña..  
coosa...-

- caaama - le ayudo Mello-

- eso! cama! ...durmamos en esta extraña cama - sonrio inocentemente, mientras se  
arropaba y luego arropaba a Mello-

- jejeje...see, buenas noches! - dijo el cangrejito-

- ...y dulces sueños - termino L, cerrando los ojos y acurrucandose entre la  
calentita colcha-

El principe Light, seguia haciendo deberes en su habitacion, a la luz de las velas, a  
pesar de que ya era muy tarde, no podia irse a dormir asta haberlos terminado, era  
su castigo por haber estado todo el dia por ahi, en vez de estar en casa haciendo  
sus obligaciones de principe

- jooder, que asco...- murmuraba rebolbiendose el pelo- tengo que terminarlos ya  
como sea! - se dijo a si mismo, y siguio escribiendo y resolviendo problemas de duras  
matematicas-

- cuatro por cuatro dieciseis, cinco por cinco venticinco, seis por seis treinta y seis  
- se escuchaba cantar, a alguien afuera-

- que es eso? - dijo Light, asomandose a una de las ventanas de su habitacion, todas  
daban de vistas al mar, y en la playa, pudo ver a una hermosa chica de pelo negro  
y corto, cantando las tablas de multiplicar- .... - Light, no sabiendo muy bien el  
porque, salio de su habitacion y bajo rapidamente las escaleras, y se fue corriendo a  
la playa, alli, se encontro con la hermosa joven, cullo colgante en forma de candado  
brillaba con una extraña luz azulada-

- ...quien eres tu? - pregunto Light-

- jeje, Kiyomi Takada - sonrio dulcemente la chica- tu tienes pinta de...¿ser un  
apuesto principe?-

- jeje, valla eres una chica muy lista - sonrio Light- sip, soy el principe Light -

- lo sabiaa, jajaja, sabes? te e estado obserbando dia y noche...que sepas...que  
me gustas mucho Light - dijo Takada, hacercandose a Light, y abrazando su cuello-

- e-esto...¿que haaces? y-yo no te conozco de nada - dijo el principe, intentado  
soltarse del inesperado agarre-

- te gusta que sea inteligente ¿cierto? ...por eso has venido, porque has escuchado  
mi cancion de las tablas de multiplicar... y ahora...¿quieres que hagamos pitagoras?  
-dijo Takada, con una voz sensual, que hizo que Light se pusiera rojo como un tomate-

- n-noo! no quiero hacer pitagoras - dijo empujando a la chica, y se dio media vuelta  
para irse-

- ...mierda, porque esta fallando? - dijo Takada entre dientes - espera!! por favor  
deja que obserbe esas circunferencias perfectas que tienes como ojos...- dijo triste  
la chica-

- pero...que demonios quieres de mi? - dijo Light girandose, para volver a mirar a  
Takada-

- ...casarme contigo! - grito esta, y salto a los brazos de Light, los dos calleron  
al suelo, a la suabe arena de la playa- quieras o no, nos casaremos Light jeje - rio  
la chica, despues le metio un apasionante beso a Light, lo que proboco que los ojos  
de este quedaran sin brillo alguno, como si estubiera en otro mundo, como si fuera  
un zombi - perfecto...y ahora, vamos a dar un paseo, mi maravilloso prometido! - dijo  
alegre Takada, ayudando a Light a lebantarse, despues le cojio del brazo y los dos  
caminaron por la playa sin rumbo aparente- me quieres Light?? -

- ....si, te quiero - contesto este, sin ninguna emocion-

A la mañana siguiente, cuando L y Mello despertaron bajaron a la sala principal,  
alli se encontraba el Rey Soichiro, junto a Matsuda y unas cuantas personas mas,  
tambien estaban Light y una extraña, pero familiar, mujer

- ...esto...¿que ocurre? - pregunto L, hacercandose a Light-

- oom, tu debes de ser L ¿no? - dijo con una malvada sonrisa la joven de cabellos  
oscuros, que se puso delantre de L, impidiendo que estubiera cara a cara con Light-

- buenos dias L, estamos haciendo planes de boda, jaja - dijo muy alegre Matsuda-

- ....b-boda? - dijo L muy sorprendido-

- emm...si, esta mañana, mi hijo me a anunciado que va a casarse con esta  
Señorita...- dijo el rey, señalando a Takada-

- ...q-quee..? no puede ser! ...- grito L, apartando a Takada y quedando frente a  
Light- ...es...¿es eso verdad? - pero Light no respondio, nisiquiera miro a L- .....-

- ...que cojones esta pasando aqui?!! - salto Mello -

- L, porque no te vuelves ya a tu casucha, y nos dejas tranquilos? tenemos mucho  
que preparar! ....y la boda sera esta tarde!!! a que siiii, Liiight?? - dijo gritando, y  
luego cariñosamente lo de "a que si, Light"-

- ..e-esta...ta-tarde...? - a L ya no le salian las palabras, y no sabia si era porque  
cada vez era mas tonto, o... porque realmete no queria perder a Light- pero...yoo...-  
- L salio corriendo de la sala, ya habia aprendido a correr, y llego asta la playa -

- jejeje....- rio malvadamente y sin ser escuchada, la bruja Takada-

- L!! esperameeee!! - le gritaba Mello desde la lejania, pues sus patitas de cangrejo  
eran mucho mas cortas y pequeñas que las de L-

- q-que a pasadoo??? - pregunto Misa-Misa, que nada mas aterrizar se encontro con  
un L sollozando, encojido por estar sentado en cuclillas tras una gran roca, la misma  
en donde Light le encontro-

- ...el maricon de Light se va a casar con una furcia! - dijo Mello, como si fuera  
lo mas normal del mundo-

- ...aiish, Takada, esta claro que es ella - dijo Near, que salio de repente de  
las frias aguas del mar- esa maldita bruja se a enterado de nuestro plan, y a  
venido a acabar con esto en persona -

- ...esa es...¿Takada? - dijo L, secandose las lagrimas-

- ...asi es, ella lo que queria en un principio, era tu inteligencia para conquistar  
a Light con ella, para poder casarse con el...- le explico Near-

- ....entoces, cai como un idiota en su trampa! -

- ...me teemo que si, L - suspiro Mello-

- .....- L no dijo nada, solo se levanto- ...como puedo detener esto?! - les dijo  
muy serio a sus tres amigos- ....necesito vuestra ayuda, para...idiear un plan-

- ....hum! claro que te vamos a ayudar L - dijo Near con una sonrisa-

- jojojo, vamos a cargarnos la boda de la bruja esa!! - grito Mello-

- seeee!!!! - se apunto Misa-Misa-

En el palacio del principe Light, todo el mundo andaba muy atareado y con prisas, pues  
solo tenian unas cuantas horas para preparar la inesperada y ansiosa boda

- moved el cuulooo!!! - les gritaba a todos Takada, sin soltar nunca el brazo del  
zombi-Light-

- ..... - Light no era capaz de decir nada, es posible que se estubiera enterando de  
todo lo que pasaba, pero...no era capaz de hablar ni moverse por su propia voluntad-

Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde, el sol empezaba a ocultarse, y el cielo estaba de un  
precioso color naranja. Todos los habitantes de palacio, ademas de Light y Takada  
estaban a bordo de un hermoso y gigantesco barco, en la cubierta se celebraria la  
boda. En los camarotes unas doncellas bestian y preparaban al principe Light, y en otra  
Takada se bestia ella sola con un hermoso traje blanco lleno de encajes.

- muahahaha, estoy preciosa - reia la malvada mujer- esto esta saliendo a la  
perfeccion! soy preciosa, voy a casarme con el amor de mi vida, tengo el poder de  
los siete mares y...encuanto llegue la noche sere el ser mas inteligente del mundo!!  
juas juas juas jajajaja - seguia riendo malvadamente-

- ...cuando llegue la noche? - penso Misa-Misa, que se encontraba volando al lado  
de la ventana del camarote de la malvada bruja- ...oh! mierda - y salio volando lejos  
del barco en direccion a la orilla que no estaba muy lejos-

- chiiicooos!!! Misa-Misa a descubierto algo terribleeee - gritaba Misa-Misa-

- hum? ...que pasa? - pregunto L, que se encontraba en la playa junto con Mello-

- la bruja de Takada! la e escuchado decir algo de...de que sera muy muy lista  
cuando llegue la noche!! ....creeis que...una vez que se ponga el sol, L ya no podra  
recuperar su inteligencia ni aun besando a Light?? - dijo preocupada Misa-

- ...ostias!! p-pues...mira, podria ser - dijo Mello, tambien preocupado-

- ..... entonces...¿que hacemos? - pregunto L, con un dedo en sus labios-

- pues nada, habra que adelantar el plan! ...L, debes encontrar la forma de llegar al  
barco ¿vale? yo voy a habisar a Near de que se de prisa - dijo Mello, sumergiendose  
en el mar-

- ...se supone que yo debia quedarme aqui...pero...e-esta bien! ire - dijo L, poniendose  
de pie para tirarse al agua-

- espera, espera, espera! - le detubo Misa-Misa- etoo....¿sabes nadar? recuerda que  
ya no eres un sireno...-

- .....cierto -

- espera! te conseguire un flotador o algo - dijo alegre la gaviota, y emprendio el vuelo-

- ...em, creo que seria mejor...un bote - dijo L, pero Misa-Misa ya se habia ido-

Unos pocos minutos despues, Misa-Misa volvio con un flotador para L, este se lo puso  
como pudo y se tiro al mar, empezo a mover las piernas y los brazos ridiculamente, y  
apenas abanzaba nada

- ...esto, es...muy dificil - decia el pobre -

- vengaaa, animooo, que tu pueedees!!! - le animaba Misa-Misa-

Por fin, L consiguio subir al barco, estaba empapado y cansado de "nadar" tiro su  
flotador por la borda, pues estaba ya arto de el, y empezo a correr en busca de  
su querido Light, pronto llego a la zona de la boda. Todo el mundo estaba alli presente,  
habia un cura, mucha gente muy contenta, y Takada arrastrando a Light del brazo  
llendo hacia el altar.

- wuaaa! rapido L, deten la boda! o distraelos asta que lleguen Near y Mello - le grito  
Misa-Misa, L asintio con la cabeza y corrio hacia alli-

- estamos reunidos aqui paaraa...- empezo el cura -

- alto!!! - grito de repente L, el cura se tubo que callar, y todo el mundo se giro para  
ver a L, Takada se sorprendio y le miro con odio-

- e-esto...Takada, no puedes seguir con esto! - dijo L muy serio, señalando a la bruja-

- jajaja, pero que me estas contando tontito? - rio Takada, abrazandose a Light-

- ...has roto nuestro trato! - dijo furioso L-

- que lo he roto?? jajaja, esque no recuerdas lo que ponia en la letra pequeña? - mintio  
Takada, pues no habia letra pequeña-

- ....mierda, habia letra pequeña? que decia? ¡no puedo recordarlo! - pensaba nervioso  
L, al no poder recordar si lo que decia Takada era cierto o no-

- jejejeje, idiota - murmuro Takada- padre, siga con la ceremonia por favor - sonrio  
dulcemente al cura, este continuo-

- ....esperad - murmuro L, pues no pudo volver a gritar, ya que no sabia que podria  
hacer esta vez para que el cura parara de unirles en el sagrado matrimonio-

El sol, se seguia poniendo, pronto seria ya de noche, y a L comenzo a dolorle la  
cabeza, quizas Misa tenia razon, y al ponerse el sol, L seria un idiota para siempre!

- parad la boda subnormaleees!!!!! - grito de repente Mello, que habia subido al  
barco gracias al haberse metido en el pico de un pelicano-

- Mello! - dijo L mas animado -

- que demonios..?! - grito Takada, al ver como un monton de gaviotas y demas  
pajaros rodeaban el barco completamente, y como unas focas subian al barco,  
acompañanas por cangrejos, y demas seres marinos-

- uaaaah!!! socorro!!! aaaah!!!! - gritaban todos los alli presentes, corriendo de un lado  
a otro pues los pajaros empezaron a cagarles encima, y los pelicanos a escupiles peces,  
las focas empezaron a darle aletazos a todo el mundo, y los cangrejos a pinchar a  
Takada para que soltara a Light, asta el perro de este, Rem, le mordio en el culo a  
la malvada bruja-

- uaaah!!! hijos de...!! - gritaba Takada, desesperada por librarse de los cangrejos, el  
perro, y los erizos de mar que las focas le habian tirado-

- Light!! - grito L, en medio de la confusion, corriendo a donde se encontrababa el  
inmovil principe-

- .....- este no dijo nada, y se dejo cojer de las manos por L-

- tenemos que salir de aqui...- dijo preocupado L -

- Ni hablaaar!!!! - grito Takada, dirijiendose con cara de asesina asta L y Light-

- ¿¡como que ni hablar?! - grito Misa-Misa, picando con su piquito en la cara de  
Takada, despues con sus patitas agarro el colgante en forma de candado, donde la  
inteligencia de L era guardada y lo tiro brutalmente contra el suelo, este se rompio, y  
una lucecita azul volo asta L y se metio en su interior a trabes de su frente-

- wuoo!! L...cual es la raiz cuadrada de 8.597?! - le grito Mello-

- he? pues...- se llebo el pulgar a la boca- 92,7200086, por supuesto - sonrio-

- .....!!! - al escuchar eso, los ojos de Light recobraron su intenso brillo- ...L, eres  
un genio!!! - sonrio Light, abrazando a L-

- Li-Light!!! ...has vuelto - dijo muy contento este, y correspondio al abrazo- y yo  
tambien...jeje - sonrio-

- NOOOOOOO!!!! - grito Takada, roja de ira omicida- maldiiitos seais tooodos!!! - dijo  
Takada, recobrando su aspecto original, el de una horrible y gorda mujer pulpo- quizas  
ya no tenga tu inteligencia L!! pero sigo teniendo el poder de tu padre!! muajajajaja!!! -  
rio la malvada mujer, al mismo tiempo que hacia aparecer el poderoso tridente, mientras  
atrapaba a L con uno de sus tentaculos, separandole de Light-

- Elleee!!! - gritaron Light y Mello a la vez-

- Si yo no puedo estar con Light, tu tampoco!! voy a devolverte al lugar que te  
corresponde, listillo!!! - le grito Takada a L-

- ....señorita Takada, eso no forma parte del trato, por lo que no puede hacerlo, a  
menos que me obligue a firmar otro y...-

- ¡¡que te calles!!! - grito Takada, y con el mismo tridente, convirtio a L en un sirenito  
de nuevo- muajajaja ¡¡y ahora esperame ahi abajo, enseguia termino con tu vida- dijo  
lanzando a L fuera del barco-

- Noooo!!!! - grito Light, al ver como L caia al agua-

- Mierda!!! - grito Mello, pues todo esto no formaba parte del plan- chicos! retirada  
esta tia ahora es muy peligrosa!! - todos los animalitos que alli se encontraban salieron  
volando o se tiraron al mar, a excepcion de Mello y Misa-Misa que se quedaron alli-

- Tuu!! mierda de principe - le grito Mello a Light, este se quedo muy sorprendio al  
ver como un cangrejo le estaba hablado-

- Si de verdad te importa L, tienes que salvarle, jopetas ayudale!!! - le dijo Misa-Misa,  
Light se quedo con la boca abierta, pero en seguida se le paso el sock, pues no era  
raro que esos animalitos le hablaran, cuando acababa de ver a una tia convertirse en  
medio pulpo y a su querido L en un sireno! -

- c-claro que voy a ir a salvarle!!! - grito Light, y salio corriendo con intencion de  
tirarse al mar-

- adonde cres que vaaas?!! - dijo Takada, lanzando un rayo a Light, con el poder del  
tridente, pero este salto justo y pudo esquibarlo-

- joder, vamonos Misa!! - dijo Mello tirandose al agua, Misa volo muy alto para estar  
en un lugar mas seguro-

En ese mismo momento, en el fondo del mar, L nadaba asta la superficie de nuevo, pues  
no sabia que habia pasado con Light. Near iba con el, pues el pececillo habia estado  
todo el tiempo al lado del barco dirijiendo el plan de destruir la boda, que al final  
habia sido un exito...

- Liight! ...¿donde estas?! - buscaba desesperado L, preocupado por si Takada le  
habia echo algo malo al principe-

- L!! - grito de repente Light, subido a un pequeño bote, de los muchos que estan atados  
al barco y que los demas pasajeros habian utilizado antes para huir-

- ...menos mal que estas bien - dijo L, nadando asta el bote-

- ....L, ¿porque no me contastes que...? eras un sireno? - dijo Light tristemente-

- ..... - se llebo un dedo a los labios- ...esque, pense que no me creerias, y que  
pensarias que estaba loco, y...bueno no queria perderte, Light- dijo L-

- jajaja - rio Light- que sepas, que yo te hubiera creido al 100% y...no vas a  
perderme, creeme - le sonrio dulcemente-

- ...ejem! bonita escena pero...¡¡no deberiamos preocuparnos antes por eso?! -dijo  
Near, señalando a Takada, que se habia tirado al mar y se empezaba a hacer cada  
vez mas y mas grande-

- joooder!!! que coño se a comido esa tiiia?! - grito Mello, saliendo del mar y subiendose  
a la cabeza de L-

- tenemos que acabar con ella!! yaay, juntos podreemos, podreeemos! - decia Misa-Misa  
que acababa de aterrizar en el bote de Light-

- ...si! ya tengo un plan, jeje - dijo L, y todos se hacercaron para escucharle-

Despues de que L les contara el plan, todos se pusieron en sus puestos!  
El principe Light subio de nuevo al barco, su deber era navegar en direccion a Takada  
y clavarle el enorme arpon que tenia el barco como decoracion, si, en vez de la figura  
de una sirena o algo de eso, el barco tenia un tremendo pincho horizontal de decoracion.  
Mello y Misa debian sobrevolar a Takada y pechizcarle y picarle en la mano, para que  
soltara el tridente, una vez que lo suelte volveria a su tamaño original, asi Near lo  
podria recojer. Para que todo esto funcionase, L debia hacer de señuelo y distraer a  
Takada, mientras Light dirijia el barco hacia ella, y los demas le arrebataban el poderso  
tridente.

- vamos Mello!!! jejeje - dijo Misa-Misa, con Mello enganchado en su cabeza-

- suerte chicos!! ...siento no poder hacer mucho yo - dijo algo triste Near-

- .... Near, ten cuidado - le dijo L, nadando hacia Takada-

- ... je, el que debe tener cuidado eres tu - le respondio el pececillo con una triste  
sonrisa-

- voy a mandaros a todos al infierno!!! muahahaha - reia Takada, disparando rayos al  
aire, fuera de control, al parecer el haberse echo gigante la habia echo mas tonta-

- heey!! bruja de los mares! - grito L, para llamar su atencion-

- huum?!! - murmuro Takada, fijandose en el pequeño L que la llamaba- Tuuu!!!! no  
sabes como te ooodio, maldita sardiinaa!!! - le grito, e intento aplastarle con uno de  
sus enromes tentaculos, pero agilmente L lo consiguio esquibar-

- jeje, a que no sabes cual es la capital de Noumea?? y la de Avarua?? - empezo a  
decir L -

- ....t-te estas burlando de mii?!!! - le grito, e intento volverlo a aplastar, pero fallo-

- sabes que eres una maldita "busu" ?!! y una "daughter of a bitch"?!! oh, claro...seguro  
que no sabes japones ni ingles - se burlo L -

- me da igual lo que me hayas llamado!!! - dijo Takada llena de ira, pues se moria de  
ganas de saber que le habia dicho L-

- llegaamoos jijiji - dijo Misa-Misa, aterrizando en la mano de Takada, esta no se  
dio cuenta de nada, pues seguia discutiendo con L- y ahora...¡a joder! - dijo muy  
alegre Misa, y empezo a clavar su afilado pico en la mano y dedos de Takada-

- jojojo, como voy a disfrutar con eesto ¡¡jodete guarra!! - grito Mello, mientras  
clavava sus pinzas a una velocidad impresionanate-

- aaayy!!! pero quee...? - grito Takada, al sentir unos repentinos pinchazos, miro en  
su mano y vio a los responsables de su dolor- creeis que con esos pinchacitos me vas  
a hacer algo?? jajajajaj ¡¡aaayyy!! - volvio a gritar, pues acunque Mello y Misa fueran  
diminutos en comparacion con Takada, eran bastante fuertes y no se rendian tan  
facilmente-

- heey!! Takada, esto es entre tu y yo! - volvio a gritar L, para que Takada volviera  
a mirarle a el-

- grrr!! me tienes arta!! - dijo la bruja, y volvio a dirigir un tentaculo hacia L, esta  
vez no lo pudo esquibar, y fue atrapado de nuevo, la bruja subio su tentaculo asta  
su cara, para estar frente a frente con L-

- L!!! - grito Near, al ver como su amigo era estrujado por la maldita bruja-

- muajajajaja ¿que te paaasa? te duueele? - rio Takada, estrujado L -

- u-ugh! -

- maldita!!! sueltale!! - la grito Mello, haciendo mas intensas sus pinzadas-

- voy a combertirte en pure para tiburones! jajajaja - seguia estrujandole - dimeee  
¿no se te ocurre nada mas que decirme? al final no eres tan listo ¿hee? -

- ...c-claro que se me...ocurre algo..- dijo L, aguantando el dolor- q-que sepas...  
que la...ju-justicia...-

- eeeh?! - dijo Takada, hacercandose mas L, para escucharle mejor-

- ...la justicia...¡¡siempre vence!! - grito este-

- U-uuaarghh!!! - grito Takada, al sentir el tremendo y mortal pinchado de un  
enorme arpon en su estomago, empezo a sangrar asta por la boca, solto el tridente,  
pero no a L-

- yaay, vamos!! - grito Misa-Misa, llebandose a Mello, el tridente volvio a su tamaño  
original y Near lo atrapo como pudo, para que no se hundiera en el fondo del mar y  
se perdiera-

- ...suelta a Elle!!! - grito el principe Light, mientras seguia dirijiendo el barco hacia  
Takada y clavandole mas y mas el arpon-

- Hij-hijos de....puu...taaa ¡¡os voy a...!!! buarghs.... - Takada siguio escupiendo  
sangre, no pudo soportalo mas y solto a L, este callo justo en los brazos de Light,  
el principe casi se cae al agua por querer recojer romanticamente al sirenito-

La bruja de los mares, empezo a encojerse, y se undio en el fondo del mar, tiñendo  
una parte de las limpias aguas de rojo sangre....Mello, Misa y Near, celebraban su  
vicotoria, mientras que en el bacio barco, L y Light se miraban sonrientes sin decir  
nada...Light, al tener a L en brazos, fue quien se fue hacercando lentamente, y unio  
sus labios con los del sirenito, y por fin...L recibio su beso de amor verdadero! aunque  
ya no le hizo falta, pues habia recobrado su inteligencia.

- ...Elle, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - pregunto de repente Light -

- ...!! yo...¡sii! - le sonrio L- pero...n-no creo que pueda...- dijo tristemente,  
obserbando su cola de sireno-

- ...mierda! ...¿no hay alguien mas en el mar que nos pueda ayudar en ese tema? -  
pregunto Light-

- ...pues si, pero el no va querer...- dijo L, obserbando el oscuro mar, pues ya se  
habia echo de noche-

- debemos intentarlo L! dime, ¿quien es? - pregunto con ilusion el principe-

- ....mi padre - suspiro L -

- ...glup - trago Light-

Light, solto a su sirenito al agua, este prometio a Light que mañana por la mañana se  
volverian a ver, y le comunicaria si su padre habia aceptado en ayudarles o no,  
Light estubo de acuerdo, y dijo que le esperaria en la parte de la playa donde se  
conocerion, donde L dejo a Light una vez que le salbo del barco en llamas, el dia de su  
cumpleaños.

L se sumergio junto a Mello y Near, los tres iban en direccion al palacio, donde el rey  
Watari seguia en estado de sock por haber perdido su tridente y a su unico hijo.

- p-papa...- murmuro L, con el tridente en sus manos, ofreciendoselo a su padre-

- ....Elle...¡¡Elle, eres tuu!! gracias a dios que estas bien!! - el rey se lebanto de su  
trono, y en vez de cojer el tridente que L le entregaba, abrazo fuertemente a su hijo-

- ....lo siento mucho, papa...- se disculpo L, devolviendole el abrazo a su preocupado  
padre-

- no pasa nada, no pasa nada - le dijo acariciendole la cabeza- lo importante esque  
estas bien y has vuelto conmigo - le sonrio el rey-

- ...ejeem! encuanto a esoo...- empezo a decir Mello-

- shh, deja hablar a L - dijo Near a Mello-

- ...papa, necesito que me conbiertas en un humano para poder casarme con el principe  
Light!! - solto de repente L, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pues sabia que su padre  
podria pegarle un guantazo por renunciar de esa manera a ser como dios lo trajo al  
mundo-

- ....q-quee?!! pero Elle, que estas diciendo?! - grito el rey, cojiendo por fin su  
tridente de las manos de L-

- papa, por favor...yo...le quiero! y quiero estar con el! -

- pero Elle!! ...esque no entiendes que...! - grito el Rey- aaah...dejalo - suspiro  
resignado, pues dijera lo que dijera su hijo no entraria en razon- no pienso hacer  
semejante barbaridad y punto! - termino por decir -

- .... - L se quedo cabizbajo, y no dijo nada mas, pues el sabia muy bien, que la  
respuesta de su padre siempre iba a ser "no" salio nadando en direccion a su dormitorio-

- aiishh...- suspiro el rey, al ver lo triste que se habia ido L-

- ....Rey Watari, deberia dejar que su hijo sea feliz - dijo Near, algo enfadado-

- no sabe la de cosas acojonantes que nos han pasado a todos estos ultimos dias!  
L se merece lo que quiere ¿no cree? - dijo Mello-

- .....anda, contadmelo todo desde el principio - dijo el rey, sentandose de nuevo en  
su trono, con intencion de escuchar toda la historia asta el ultimo detalle-

Al dia siguiente, L salio de su dormitorio con precaucion para que su padre no le  
descubriera, pero cuando paso por el trono descubrio que no estaba alli! asique aprobecho  
para nadar asta la superficie al encuentro de su querido principe, iba a darle malas  
noticias, pero por lo menos, podria verle una vez mas.

En la playa, el principe Light esperaba ansioso al sirenito, daba vueltas en circulos,  
se sentaba en la arena, se volvia a lebantar, estaba realmente nervioso y preocupado  
por las noticias que L tendria que darle. L en cambio, estaba bastante triste escondido  
detras de una roca en el mar, muy cerca de la playa, estaba obserbando a Light, y  
pensando en las mejores palabras para decirle que le olbidara pues lo suyo no podria  
funcionar jamas. Cuando L se rocosto un poco mas en la roca, para ver mejor a Light,  
sintio algo muy raro en su cola, cuando volteo la cabeza para ver que ocurria, vio como  
su cola de sireno brillaba intensamente, se partia indoloramente en dos, y se convertia  
en dos piernas!

- p-pero que?! - dijo muy sorprendio, despues miro a su espalda, y vio a su padre con  
una amplia sonrisa, y el tridente apuntandole- ...papa - dijo L, aun confuso-

- ...Elle, soy un idiota, no puedo pretender que siempre estes a mi lado...por favor  
perdoname y se feliz con aquel al que amas - dijo su padre, que volvio a usar el  
tridente para darle ropa a L, una camiseta blanca y baqueros azules -

- jejeje, el viejo cambio muy rapido de opinion al escuchar toda la historia- rio Mello,  
que se encontraba en la cabeza del rey Wammy-

- Mello...maas respeto - le regaño Near, que estaba al lado del rey-

- chicos...¡gracias! - dijo muy animado L- muchas gracias, papa - sonrio inocentemente  
y se puso de pie encima de la roca, algo encorbado, despues pego un salto al agua,  
como estaba muy cerca de la playa, el agua del mar solo le cubria asta las rodillas-

L corrio como pudo para llegar a la arena, pero cuando Light le vio, no pudo evitar  
correr el tambien, por lo que se quedaron a la orilla, con las suabes olas del mar  
acariciandoles los pies. Light abrazo a L como si nunca fuese a soltarle, pero tubo que  
hacerlo para poner sus dos manos sobre las suabes y palidas mejillas del ex-sirenito y  
poder asi, darle un beso en los labios.

- ...sniif, sniif...que boniito - lloro el rey, sin querer pensar que lo que realmente  
estaba viendo, era a su hijo besarse con un tio-

- aaish, valla par de mariqu...emm, digo...¡de principes raritos! juas - rio Mello-

- ....bueno, ¿y cual de los dos sera el que se ponga el traje de novia? - dijo Near-

- jajajaja buena pregunta pescadilla desteñida, buena pregunta - se reia Mello-

- yaaay, toma yaaoi!! - grito Misa-Misa, que aparecio por alli de repente-

Y colorin colorado este larguisimo cuento raro se a acabado!! xD  
por supuesto que fue Light quien llebo el traje de novia! jajajaja, esque a L no le  
gusta cambiar de ropa, por lo que se caso con su camiseta y baqueros de siempre,  
ale -.-u

¡¡FIIN!! xD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kei: FIIN! por fiiin xD madre mia, este cuento es eternoo

Shi: si esque tiene canciones y todo! xD lo adoro! kukuku

Perdon por tan pesada lectura, jajaja, esperamos que os haya gustado a todos!

Shi: de verdad que los demas no seran tan largos, perdon xD

Gracias a todos por haber conseguido leerlo todo! jaja xD  
vuestra opinion positiva o negativa siempre sera recibiidaa!!  
nos leemos .D


	9. Gogglecitos de Oro

Wolaa!! yay, perdon por no haber puesto ningun cuento durante el fin de semana xD  
pero esque, el anterior es taan largo, que es como si fueran dos cuentos -.- o tres xDD  
bueno, avisamos que esta semana va a ser dura para nosotras (todos los dias, pero TODOS  
los dias tenemos un examen!! (el viernes dos xD) es demasiado ¿quieren matarnos o que? T.T)  
por lo que quizas haya escasez de cuentos esta semanita ^^u pero no pasa nada, que alguno  
se podra poner! xD (como el de hoy jojo)

Gracias a todos por haber leeido asta aqui!!  
y por las reviews x3

Shi: jajajaja me alegra que te gustaran las canciones de Mello, Tomoyo-yue-chan xDD

Kei: nosotras nos pasamos el dia cantandolas, nos han afectado demasiado xD

bueno, bueno x3 pues os dejamos con el cuento de Ricitos de Oro!! xD

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Habia una vez, en una pequeña familia de ositos-genios, un papa  
oso que se hacia llamar Mello, y tenia un bonito pelaje rubio, la mama  
oso, aunque era un macho, se hacia llamar L, y era un adorable pandita, y  
el osito hijo, Near, era un pequeño ostio gris.

Los tres vivian en una pequeña casita en mitad del bosque.

- venga!! moved el culo asta la mesa!! - grito cariñosamente Mello-

Habia tres sillas, y sobre la mesa tres platitos, en uno solo habia dulces, en  
otro solo habia unas tabletas de chocolate, y en el ultimo una figurita de juguete,  
tambien habia tres calientes tazas de té.

- *slurp* - sorbio L, de su tacita- ...Mello, has vuelto a dejarlo demasiado  
tiempo en el microondas - dijo, dejando de nuevo la taza en la mesa-

- si? ...oh, lo siento mucho L - se disculpo papa oso-

- au! - se quejo Near al probar su té- si que te has pasado Mello...- dijo  
aireandose la lengua-

- tu te callas quejica!!!! - grito al pequeño osito, mientras daba un golpe a la  
mesa y se ponia de pie- pues si no te gusta, ahora nos vamos a la puta callee!!  
y no volvemos asta que se enfrie el jodido té!!! - y salio de la casita arrastando  
al osito gris, que no dijo ni hizo nada para evitarlo-

- ...en fin - suspiro L, y salio detras de ellos, dejando la puerta de la casita  
sin cerrar con llabe-

En eso que pasó por alli un niñito llamado Matt, que tenia unas hermosas  
goggles de cristales naranjas que brillaban bajo el sol, por eso le llamaban  
gogglecitos de oro.

Matt, al ver la casa tipica de algun poblado de videojuego, le entro curiosidad y  
llamo a la puerta, como nadie contesto decidio entrar sin mas.

En el comedor, vio toda la comida que habia alli reunida, y se sento en la silla  
de papa oso.

- mmm a ver como sabe - dijo mientras probada una de las tabletas de chocolate-

Al parecer, no le gusto mucho, por lo que probo a sentarse en la silla de mama  
oso.

- wuoo tiene buena pinta - dijo mientras se metia en la boca dos o tres mini  
pastelitos de nata-

pero tampoco fue lo que esperaba, asta que se sento en la silla del hijo oso.

- no me jodas!!!? - grito ilusionado cojiendo con sus dos manos la figurita que  
habia en el plato mas pequeño- tiene que ser falsa...- dijo mientras mordia la  
cabeza de la figura- noo, no lo es!! es una autentica figurita de Link! pero no  
cualquier Link, sino el de The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker, para la Game Cube!  
- gritaba mientras abrazaba la figurita- bien...esta me la llebo - murmuro  
mientras se la guardaba en su bolsita, repleta de juegos de DS, Gambe Boy,  
Game Boy Advance y PSP-

Gogglecitos de oro, siguio inbestigando, o mejor dicho, cotilleando por todos los  
rincones de la casita...en realidad lo unico que buscaba era alguna valiosa  
figurita como la que habia roba...encontrado en el comedor.

Despues de mucho buscar y buscar y no encontrar nada, entro en el dormitorio,  
habia solamente tres camas, Matt probo primero la que tenia una "M" tallada  
en la cabecera

- uhaa...es demasiado blanda - dijo undido en la cama, se lebanto y se tumbo  
en donde habia una "L"- joder, que dura esta! parece que nadie a tocado nunca  
esta cama! - dijo mientras se incorporaba, y se dirijio a la ultima camita- ooh  
sii, esta es perfecta! - dijo mientras sacaba la DS de su bolsita y empezaba  
a jugar al Mario Party-

Poco despues de que Matt se sumergiera completamente en aquel maravilloso  
mundo de fontaneros y mini juegos, los tres ositos volvieron de su largo paseo

- y como sueltes un "aaay queemaa, jooo" te arranco la lengua!!! ya veras  
como asi no te quemas, estupida bola de pelo!!!! -

- que si Mello...que vale - le decia Near sin ninguna emocion-

- ....¡¡¡¿Quien se a comido mis duulcees?!!! - grito de repente L, tan inesperado  
grito hicieron que Mello y Near pegaran un bote del susto-

- Hey!!! y quien cojones a chupeteado mis chocolates? me cago en su puta madre!-

- ....alguien se a llebado mi figurita-

Los tres ositos obserbaron el desorden de la casa, como si alguien hubiera estado  
rebuscando por todas partes, despues de deducir que un ladron habia entrado,  
se dirijieron al dormitorio para comprobar si faltaba algo alli.

- Joder! me cago en el que alla puesto los pies encima de mi cama!! - grito Mello  
sacudiendo las sabanas, que estaban algo sucias por la suela de los zapatos  
de Matt-

- ... Porque a desecho mi cama? ¿esque no se a dado cuenta de que ni la e  
estrenado? ...la gente no tiene verguenza alguna - decia L haciendo su cama-

- ....hay un friki jugando en mi cama-

- ¿mmm? ...que pasa? - murmuro Matt, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla-  
¡¡ostias!! osos asesinos!! - grito una vez que vio a Near -

- ...conque tu eres el ladron, he? - dijo L hacercandose a la cama de Near-

- juju, vas a desear no haber tocado jamas mis chocolates - dijo Mello con una siniestra  
sonrisa hacercandose a Matt-

- es-esperad o-ositos bonitos, bo-bonitos osiitoos...¡¡huaa!! - Matt se escabullo entre  
los osos y salto por la ventaba que estaba abierta, afortunadamente para el, se  
encontraba en un primer piso-

- ...adonde va ese loco? -

- ...oh, mierda! - dijo Matt parando en seco y dandose la vuelta, cojio carrerilla y  
salto de nuevo por la misma ventana- jeje, que me e habia dejado la DS - dijo  
sonriendo inocentemente, recojiendo su DS de la cama del osito mas pequeño-

- que te largues de aqui ya, ostias!!! - le grito Mello rabioso-

- sii señor!! - grito Matt, y volvio a desaparecer al saltar de nuevo por la ventana -

- ... no me a devuelto mi figuirta - finalizo Near-

FIIN xDD

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kei: final raro, sip xD joo pobre Near, que le debuelvan a su Link!

Shi: no creo que Matty vuelva a saltar oootra vez por la ventana para eso xDD

En fin, esperamos que os haya gustado!! x3  
las reviews positivas o negativas siempre seran recibidas con los brazos abiertos *o* xD

gracias a todos por leer!!  
nos leemos, jeje .D


	10. Toy Torture

Wola!! yay perdon por haber tardado tantisimo tiempo en actualizar O.O

Kei: esque entre los millones de examenes que emos tenido... -.-

Shi: y que yo e estado con fiembre en la cama... -.-

Pues, como que no se puede escribir un buen cuento xD

Antes que nada, gracias a todos por haber leido asta aqui, y a todos aquellos que  
dejan fantasticas reviews x3  
mil gracias a todos!! y ahora os dejamos, con el cuento (vale, mas bien es pelicula xD)  
de Toy Story!!!

Esperamos que os guste!

* * *

En Wammy`s house, todos los niños juegan en el patio, al football, al volleyboll,  
al tennis...todos prefieren jugar fuera, todos excepto uno. Un pequeño niño  
albino, bestido siempre con un blanco pijama, que hace juego con sus plateados  
cabellos, es conocido como Near. El prefiere quedarse en el interior del  
gran horfanato, jugando el solo con los diferentes juguetes que posee.

Para todo el mundo, no son mas que juguetes, inlcuso Near no sabe que esos  
juguetes con los que a pasado tantos años, en realidad tienen vida propia!  
se mueven y hablan entre ellos cuando no hay nadie cerca, cosas paranormales  
sip...

El 24 de agosto, cumpleaños de Near, todos los juguetes estaban muy  
nerviosos, tenian miedo de que algun nuevo juguete apareciera en la ordenada  
habitacion del albino, y este, lo prefiriera a el mas que a los demas.  
Todos tenian miedo, todos excepto uno...

- Yaay! Liiiight ¿no estas nervioso de que te sustituyaan? - grito una  
especie de barbie, rubia y con coletitas, bestida goticamente de negro-

- jaa! sustituirme? a mii? - dijo orgulloso, un muñeco articulable  
de pelo castaño y ojos rojizos- soy el diios de los juguetes!! nadie, puede  
sustituirme jajaja -

- je, eso ya lo veremos - dijo otro en forma de coche teledirijido, con  
unas luces naranjas delanteras-

- callate Matt! solo eres un estupido cochecito! - grito el articulable Light-

- eeh!! cacho plastico de mierda! no le hables asi a mi veiculo!!! jooder! - grito un rubio  
muñequito quitandose su casco de motorista -

- grrr...como osas llamarme plastico de mierda, Mello? - murmuro Light-

- yaay, pero no lo pillo ¿porque vas en coche si eres motorista? - pregunto Misa-Misa,  
la barbie gotica-

- ....joder! que mas da?? es como preguntarte a ti, porque cojones llebas braguitas  
rosas si eres una barbie gotica - dijo el rubio subiendole el bestido a Misa-

- wuaaaa!!! pervertiiidooo!!! - grito esta-

- silencio!!! - puso orden, un señor Patato con gafas y bigote negro- Near estara apunto  
de volver, como oiga esta escandalo descubrira el secreto de los juguetes!-

- y que hay de malo en eso señor Soichiro? - pregunto un perrito de goma-

- Matsuda, callate... y vamos a ponernos en nuestros puestos antes de que venga Near!! -  
dijo Light para todos los juguetes que habia en la habitacion, todos le hicieron caso y  
se colocaron en las estanterias o se metieron debajo de la cama o en el gran baul de los  
juguetes-

Al poco despues de estar todos en sus posiciones, se oyeron unos pasos en el exterior  
y la puerta empezo a abrirse

- ...bueno, pues este sera tu nuevo hogar... L- dijo el albino, a un muñeco de pelo y  
ojos negros - vamos a jugar - dijo sonriente Near, sentandose en el suelo de su tipica  
manera y agarrando a Mello, Matt y Matsuda que se encontraban debajo de la cama-

Jugaron inocentemente durante mas de dos horas, la historia iba de que Mello era un  
peligroso miembro de la mafia, y L era un gran detective, que era ayudado siempre por  
su fiel perrito Matsuda. Pronto se añadieron mas personajes a la historia, como el  
señor Soichiro y Misa-Misa, esta habia sido secuestrada por Mello en su lujoso coche Matt  
y el señor Soichiro informaba de los echos a L.

- ...espera un minuto...¡¿y yo que?! que papel tengo en esa ridicula historia?! - pensaba  
Light, viendolo todo desde la estanteria-

- oooh, L!! saaalvameee, saaalvameee! - decia Near, intentando imitar una voz femenina y  
aguda- ya voy Misa!! - dijo esta vez, con una voz sensual del tipo James Bond -

- muahahahaha nunca podras vencermee - decia Near con voz de malo- ooh! mierda! pero  
si ya estamos rodeados!! - decia mientras ponia a un monton de soldaditos alrededor de Mello-

- maldita sea! ya estoy arto, yo deberia ser el que salva a todo el mundo...¡solo un dioos  
puede hacerlo! y no un estupido detective como ese tal L, juuas, valla nombre, el mercado ya  
no sabe ni como llamar a sus varatijas! jajajaja -

Por reirse y querer asomarse mas, perdio el equilibrio y callo de la estanteria

- ooh L ahora casemonos y...- decia esto con la misma vos femenina que antes- ¿hee? -se  
levanta y se hacerca a la estanteria- ...como se a caido Light? - murmuro, y recojio al  
muñeco, que seguramente se habria echo mucho daño, pero que lo fingia muy bien con una  
sonrisa- ...en fin - dijo dejandole sobre su cama, y sentandose de nuevo en el suelo para  
volver a su casi terminada historia-

De repente, el sonido de las campanas empezo a retumbar por todo el lugar, a esas horas  
la ensordecedora melodia no significaba otra cosa, que la cena ya estaba lista.

- ...joo - refunfuño el albino, lebantandose de nuevo con L en la mano- luego seguiremos  
¿vale? - sonrio, y dejo a su nuevo muñeco encima de la cama, los otros seguian esparcidos  
por el suelo-

Una vez que Near abandono la habitacion para ir a cenar, todos los muñecos volvieron a  
moverse y hablar entre ellos como si nada

- jooder!! tio, me has echo daño al saltar sobre mi! - le gritaba Mello al perrito Matsuda-

- l-lo siento Mello, sabes que no fue culpa mia ¡y-yo no queriia! - decia Matsuda, alejandose  
del motorista que se le hacercaba cada vez mas-

- jopeee, pero yo queria que me salvara Liight!! ...por cierto ¿donde esta? - decia Misa  
buscando a su amor de plastico del bueno-

- eeeh!! tuu, cara de fumao!!! - gritaba Light encima de la cama, al muñeco de L que estaba  
sentado de una menera muy extraña y dandole la espalda- ¿me estas ignorando?! seras  
capullo!! - decia Light, poniendose enfrente de L, para estar cara a cara -

- .... - L seguia sin mirar a Light, estaba mas ocupado analizando la habitacion con su  
inexpresiba mirada-

- ...grr, me estas poniendo de los nervios!!! - dijo Light, dandole un puñetazo en la cara, que  
fue correspondido por una patada de L -

- wuoo wuoo!! pelea pelea!! - gritaba Mello, corriendo hacia ellos, despues de haber echo lo  
imposible por haber subido a la cama-

- yaaay Liiiight, noooo!! - gritaba Misa, que tambien habia logrado subir-

- porque has echo eso?!!! - grito Light, con las dos manos en su perfecta cara-

- ...no, ¿porque tu has echo eso? - contesto neutralmente L -

- chicos, chicos alla caalma - dijo Matsuda, que tambien habia logrado subir- esto...si!  
debo presentarme como es debido, me llamo Matsuda, encantado - dijo sonriente y ofreciendole  
una patita a L-

- ....yo soy L - dijo este, sin aceptar la patita, Matsuda la bajo tristemente al ver que no  
seria aceptada-

- Yo soy Mello, esta tia es Misa, y ese capullo es Light, y por el suelo estan Matt, Soichiro  
y bla bla bla - dijo sin ganas Mello, haciendo una penosa presentacion general-

- yaaay se bienvenido L!! pero jopee, no vuelvas a pegar a Light ¿okis? - dijo Misa-Misa  
dando vueltas al rededor de Light-

- calla Misa!! - grito Light, empujando a la pobre barbie y haciendo que callera- ...tuu!!  
no me gustas, ya me caes mal!! voy a asegurarme de que termines en la basura!! - decia  
rabioso Light-

- ....aam, vale - dijo despreocupado L sin tan siquiera mirarle-

- aaargh!!! -

- jajajaja ¿pero que coño te pasa?? esque estas...¿celoson Lightcito? jajaja -se burlo Mello-

- claro que no!!! yo soy el diios de los juguetes!!! soy el mejor, y no tengo celos de nadie  
juajajajaja - reia nerviosamente- ...d-donde esta ese fumao? - dijo de repente, al ver  
que L ya no estaba delante suya-

- alli, pringao - dijo Mello, señalando al escritorio -

- joder!! que le estaba hablando!!! - dijo furioso Light, y se deslizo por las sabanas asta  
llegar al suelo, corrio asta el escritorio, y empezo a escalar como si nada asta llegar donde  
se encontraba L - ¿que cojones haces aqui? no ves que estaba hablado contigo?! -

- eso no era ninguna conversacion, solo eran carcajadas sicopatas y delirios tuyos...-dijo L  
asomandose por la ventana habierta, situada al lado del escritorio -

- ....seeras!!! - como un impulso, cojio una mini carrerilla y emujo a L por la ventana, este  
callo al jardin del orfanato- ...o-ostias!!! - dijo asustado Light, al ver lo que habia echo-

- asesiiinooo!!! lo e visto toodo!! toodoo!!! - gritaba un pinguino de plastico con el pelo a lo afro,  
que estaba de aguantalibros en el mismo escritorio-

- n-noo, yo no queria!! es-esque yo...!! - intentaba escusarse, asomandose por la ventana  
para comporbar si L seguia entero-

- .... acabo de ser victima de un intento de asesinato...- se le escucho decir sentado en unos  
matorrales, al parecer estaba bien-

- ufff...- suspiro Light, y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de la ventana- UAAH!! -grito del  
susto, al encontrarse de repente un Mello a escasos cm de su cara-

- ...hijo de puta ¡¡ve a buscarle, ostias!! - grito Mello, al parecer ya se habia enterado del  
accidente-

- ¿queee?! -

- que vallas a buscarle!!! es un poco extraño que un juguete que se encontraba encima de la  
cama, ahora este tirado en el jardin ¿no?! es lo que dira Near cuando regrese!! - grito, mientras  
tiraba a Light de su corbata de tela-

- ...o-ok...ya voy jooder!! - dijo Light, soltandose del agarre y dispuesto a bajar al suelo-

- genial, pues venga!!! - grito Mello, cojiendo a Light de los pies, dando unas cuantas vueltas  
en circulos, y lanzandole por la ventana-

- uaaaaaaaahhhh!!!! - es lo unico que se oyo por parte de Light, seguido de un fuerte porrazo,  
el no tubo la suerte de caer en los matorrales-

- y date prisa, coño!!! - grito Mello por la ventana-

- ...has querido cometer suicido? o tambien han intentado asesinarte? - le pregunto L saltando de  
los matorrales, al suelo donde Light se encontraba bocabajo-

- callatee!!! - grito con voz amortiguada-

Light se lebanto, se sacudio la arena de su artesanal traje, miro a L con odio, y le cojio de la  
manga de su blanca camiseta tirando de el

- tenemos que volver a la habitacion! ya es de noche y no se ve casi nada, pero se que por  
aqui debe de haber una puerta para entrar al interior - dijo ya mas calmado -

- ....ok - dijo L, dejandose arrastrar de la manga-

Despues de caminar un poco en busca de la entrada, oyeron unos pasos, se quedaron inmoviles y  
callados fingiendo ser muñecos, que es lo que eran

- kyahaha ¿que es estoo? - se oyo decir a un chico que iba descalzo, llebaba unos vaqueos  
desgastados y una camiseta negra -

El misterioso chico, cojio a los dos muñecos, cada uno con una mano y los mantubo delante de  
su sadica y familiar cara

- jooder!! es Beyond Birthday!! estamos perdidos, nos va a descuartizar, lo se, nos va a  
descuartizar!! - repetia Light en su mente, mostrando una sonrisa por fuera-

- wuaai, este muñequito mola, se me parece jejejeje - dijo mirando fijamente a L, que estaba  
serio e inmovil-

- coño, pues es verdad que se parecen...genial a ver si me tira y se queda con L! asi me libro  
de el, y me salbo de la mas cruel de las torturas! - penso positivamente Light-

- muahaha, me los quedoo!! - dijo Beyond juntando a los dos muñecos en su brazo derecho, despues  
dio unos cuantos pasos y abrio una gran puerta, se intrudujo en el interior y se dirijio hacia su  
supuesta habitacion -

- joooder... ¡¿porque me quiere a mi tambien?! - pensaba Light con horror, mientras obserbaba  
la oscura habitacion llena de tarros de mermelada de fresa esparcidos por el suelo, y muñecos  
de paja clavados por todas partes-

- kyahahaha, y antes de ponermos a jugaar, vamos a cenar!! - dijo alegremente sentadose en la  
cama de cuclillas, y cojiendo un tarro de mermelada que estaba sin acabar- un poquito para miii -  
dijo mientras untaba sus dedos en el dulce pringue y despues se los relamia- otro para tiii - decia  
haciendo lo mismo pero en la cara de L- y para tiii - repetia, esta vez en la cara de Light-

- aargh!!! que asquerosiidaad!! ¿esque no ve que las manchas luego no van a salir bien?!! - pensaba  
Light, al encontrase la camiseta enbadurnada de mermelada-

Despues de repetir la escena varias veces asta que se terminara la mermelada, BB paso su lengua  
por cada uno de los muñecos, para limpiarles y obtener mas mermelada para el

- uugh...que escalofrio me a dado eso...mas le vale que no me vuelva a chupar!!! - gritaba en su  
mente Light, con cierto asco-

- bueeeno chicos...¿a que podemos jugar?? - decia BB soltando de vez en cuando una  
escalofriante risita-

Beyond deja a los dos muñecos en el suelo, y empieza a rebuscar en uno de los cajones, saca  
una vela y la enciende con una cerilla

- Lo primero...no me gustas! - dice cojinedo a Light con la mano que tiene libre- asique vamos a  
hacerte una cirujia plaaastica, jajajajaja - rie mientras hacerca la mano con la que sujeta la  
vela al cara de Kira-

- UAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! - grita en su mente Light -

- .... un caso grave de trastorno sicologico - piensa L, mirando hacia otro lado-

Las llamas no llegan a estar en contacto con la cara de Light, pero el calor que desprende  
hace que se le derrita un poco el pelo, y se le queme

- dios mio!!! me arde, me arde, me arde!! mi precioso y perfecto pelo!! - sigue gritando en su  
mente-

- kyajajaja! mucho mejor mucho mejor - dice BB, dejado la vela en su mesita de noche- a ver...  
algo mas?? - murmura sentandose en el suelo, la lado de donde se encuentra tirado L- jojojo  
ya se! vamos a ver si estas bien echo - dice mientras le quita los pantalones de tela al pobre  
muñeco quemado y derretido- ....oom, nooo, no tienes nada - dice algo desilusionado, y despues  
suelta una extraña carcajada-

- buaaahhaha matame yaa, por favor! - pensaba Light, con ganas de llorar-

- ....madre mia - pensaba L, haciendo lo posible por no reirse, o mas probable aun, gritar  
del susto por el miedo que daba Light ahora-

- muy bien, ahora te toca a ti, jejeje - decia soltado a Light y cojiendo a L - a veer...el otro  
dia encontre en la sala de juegos, algo perfecto para tiii - le dijo a L con una sonrisa, y empezo  
a rebuscar en el cajon, para finalmente encontrar un bonito bestido de distintas tonalidades rosas  
lleno de encajes - pero mira que moooonaaa - decia BB poniendole el bestido a L por encima de su  
ropa, seguido de un lacito rosa en el pelo-

- ....si, es un grave sintoma de transtorno sicologico...y ahora yo tendre un gran trauma - pensaba L -

- ahora juguemos a hacer budu!! - grito Beyond muy animado, sacando una aguja de unos de los muchos  
muñecos de paja que habia por la habitacion - vamos aprobar coooon...- decia mirando a los dos muñeos-  
con tigo! - finalizo, escojiendo a Light-

- jooder!! porque yo?? yo ya e tenido vastante!! aaagrh - pensaba -

BB pinchaba aqui y a alla a Light, mientras tanto, L se dio cuenta de algo que podria ser la salvacion...  
la puerta de la habitacion, estaba entreabierta!

- vasta de budu!! y vamos a volaaar!! - grito de repente BB, dejado a un exausto y adolorido Light  
y cojiendo a L como si se tratara de un avion- fffiiuuuu!!! yuuum!!! fiiuuu!!! - decia BB imitando los  
supuestos sonidos que hace un avion, mientras corria por toda la habitacion con el brazo estentido  
hacia ariba, y estrujando a L con su mano- wiiiiii!!! - dijo mientras lanzaba a L contra la pared y  
este se la comia de lleno y caia al instante contra el suelo-

BB coje a Light y a L, cada uno en una mano, hacen que se miren fijamente y anuncia...

- a luchaar!!! -

Beyond hace que Light le de manotazos a L en la cara, para hacer despues que este le devuelva  
cabezazos en el estomago

- toma maricoon!! - dice Beyond, haciendo que es L quien habla - maricon tu, señoriiitaa!!!! - hace  
que conteste Light, poniendole una voy muy aguda, totalmente diferente a la que tiene Light en realidad-  
- callate!! que no tienes naaada!!! kyahahaha - dice Beyond por L de nuevo, y hace que este señale  
a las partes intimas de plastico de Light, que como bien dice, no tiene nada -

- sea hijo de....!!! - grita en su mente Light, mirando con odio a L, como si realmente este hubiera  
sido quien habia dicho eso de sus partes, confusas para los ojos de cualquiera-

- y ahora el golpe final de mi parte!! - dice de repente Beyond, tirando a Light a lo bestia contra el  
suelo - uaaaah!!! - grita lebantandose para tirarse encima de el- juas juas juas!! ganaamos!!! - dice  
Beyond lanzado repetidas veces a L al aire y atrapandolo- siiiiiii - dice muy animado finjiendo que a  
sido L quien lo a dicho-

- ...qui-quiero...quiero cargarme a este loco....- pensaba Light aplastado en el suelo sin poder  
retorcerse de dolor y sin dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa de muñeco perfecto-

- bueenoo, por hoy ya vale - dice BB, bostezando al final de su frase- ale, buenas noches, mañana  
seguiremos kyahahaha, muahaha jojojo! - rie extrañamente dejado caer a L al suelo-

Una vez que Beyond se metio en la cama, y empezo a roncar, L se levanto del suelo, y vio que Light  
intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero que no lo acababa de conseguir

- quiiiitaa!!! no me toques, ostias!!! - grito apartando de una manotazo, las manos de L que solo  
pretendian ayudarle - ahora que ese puñetero sicopata se a dormido, tenemos que escapar - dijo  
lebantandose por fin, y sacudiendose un poco-

- ....la puerta, la puerta no esta cerrada del todo por lo que podemos escapar de esta habitacion  
sin problemas....lo malo sera, buscar la habitacion de Near, que se encuentra en el segundo piso  
si mal no recuerdo...¿como subiremos las escaleras? - dijo L -

- jooder, pues subiendo - dijo Light cabreado, sin tan siquiera pensarlo, cojio a L de la larga manga  
del bestido que aun llebaba puesto y lo arrastro hacia la luz que entraba por la rendija de la puerta-

Salieron al pasillo con cuidado de no ser vistos por ningun otro niño, por suerte no habia nadie por alli,  
caminaron bastante asta chocarse con unos enormes escalones

- ...como subimos? - volvio a preguntar L, obserbando que el escalon era el doble de alto que el-

- ...p-pues subiendo!! - repitio Light, cojiendo carrerilla e intentado saltar al primer escalon de  
la escalera-

Lo intento varias veces, y en todas fracaso, o bien rebotaba o bien no llegaba, tubo que parar de  
intentarlo cuando se escucharon unos pasos

- hum?? ...que es esta cosa? - se pregunto un hombre de edad abanzada, agachandose y recojiedo  
los dos muñecos - ....pero si...!! ...aiish, este Near - murmuro, y empezo a subir las escaleras con  
los dos muñecos entre sus brazos-

El hombre atrabeso un largo pasillo y se paro enfrente de la ultima puerta, la habrio, entro, y dejo  
a los dos destrozados muñecos encima de la cama, despues salio cerrando la puerta tras de si

- ...Watari ¿que ocurre? - dijo Near al encontrarse al anciano saliendo de su habitacion-

- no pasa nada - rio - ah, Near...- dijo antes de permitir que el albino habriera su puerta-  
...creo que deberias tratar mejor a tus juguetes ¿no cres? - dijo algo preocupado-

- ...hum? -

En el momento en que Wataria habia salido de la habitacion...

- por fiin a salvo! - dijo Light alibiado-

- ....sii, gracias a ese hombre emos conseguido subir - dijo L sentandose en la cama-

- coño Light, ya era hora de que....- Mello no pudo terminar su frase, pues se dio cuenta del estado  
en el que se encontraba Light ahora, con el pelo quemado y derretido, la camisa echa un desastre,  
y sin pantalones- ppfff....juaas jajajajajaja - estallo Mello, descojonandose de risa tirado en la cama-

- grrr!!! calla!! ese maldito niño sadico nos a atrapado y nos a echo esto ¿vale?! - grito Light indignado-

- jajajaajajaja buahahaha, me muuerooo, jajajajajaja, que paatetiicooo jajajaja - seguia riendo Mello-

- Liiiiight ya as vu...vu...¡¡¡AAAAAH!!! que aascooo ¿que es esoo?!!! y porque no tienes naada?!!! - grito  
horrorizada Misa, señalando primero al pelo de Light, y despues a sus partes bajas y descubiertas-

- me cago en la....!!! no mires Misa, joder!!! - dijo Light tapandose con una parte del bestido de L-

- jajajajaja L estas muuy moonaaa, jjajaja - rio esta vez Matsuda-

- eeh perro!! no te metas con L - dijo seriamente Mello dandole una ostia a Matsuda-

- pe-pero tuuu, joo, tu tambien te reiias yy - decia nervioso Matsuda -

- sii, pero de Light - mira a Light- juajajajaja jajajaaja, que buuenoo, jajaja hay que hacerle una  
foto!!! jajajaja - seguia riendo-

- voy a mataros a todos - decia una y otra vez Light entre dientes-

- ....creo que viene Near - dijo de repente L, al obserbar como el pomo de la puerta empezaba a  
moverse -

Todos se deslizaron por las sabanas para quedar en el suelo, excepto Light y L que su sitio era estar  
encima de la cama, ya que era donde Near los dejo en un principio

- bueno chicos, ya e vuelto, vamos a seguir con el jue....- decia mientras se hacercaba a la cama, pero  
se quedo mudo al ver el estado de sus dos juguetes- ....... -

En ese momento, Watari se encontraba bajando las escaleras cuando se escucho por todo Wammy`s  
House algo muy inusual

- UUUUAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! - un grito desgarrador salio de la habitacion del albino-

- ...madre mia, Near se toma demasiado enserio sus juegos - murmuro Watari, algo asustado por  
el grito que hizo que todo retumbara-

FIIN!!! xD

* * *

Shi: el final es raro! .... como siempree xD

Kei: jajajajaja pobre Light xD y que moono L!!

Shi: con L no se mete nadie!! xD ...vale, si, pobre Light

Light: sois unas hijas de...!!! os voy a matar!!! decidme vuestros verdadernos nombres! *saca la Death Note*

Shi: ostias que miedo!!!

Kei: no te hacerques, atras!!! noooo!!! espeeraa!!!

Shi: uaaaah!!!!!

Vale si, ya paraaaamos xD

Gracias de nuevo por leer!! y os lo agradeceremos eternamente si dejais reviews x3

nos leemos .D


	11. El Detective de Oz

Wolap!! esta vez no emos tardado mucho ¿no?

Shi: no recuerdo si Toy Torture lo subi aller o antes de aller O_O

Kei: da igual, lo importante esque no emos tardado tanto como la otra vez xD

En fin, como siempre muchas gracias a todos por leer los cuentos!!  
y muchisimas gracias por vuestras reviews x3

Shi: LaCigale me alegra que te gustaran los cuentos, y sobre todo que te hicieran reir xDD  
yay, es cierto que tratamos algo mal al pobre Light xDD pido perdon a todas sus fans ^^u  
no nos mateis!! xDD a mi tambien me encanta el cuento del sirenito ^^ (no solo porque sea yaoi xD)  
ademas, es uno de los cuentos en donde emos tratado mejor a Light...¡¡se queda con L, ¿que mas quiere?!!  
si yo fuera el, seria mas que feliz con eso TwT

Kei: vale Shio, que te me emocionas O.o  
alburira que alegria que sigas por aqui, jeje xD ¿en serio a sido largo el cuento anterior?  
bueno, da igual da igual! me alegra que te gustara xDD

Y ahora, os dejamos con el maravilloso cuento del Mago de Oz!!  
esperamos que os guste!!! x3

* * *

Linda era una niña que vivia en un gran orfanato, en Inglaterra. Ella siempre jugaba en el  
jardin con su perrito Kira, ese perrito era lo unico que tenia, por lo que el fundador de  
la Wammy`s House, que era el nombre del orfanato, permito que se quedara con ella.

Un dia, mientras Linda dibujaba apollada sobre un gran roble en el jardin, nadie se dio cuenta  
de que se acercaba un gran tornado. Cuando Linda lo vio, corrio en direccion a la casa, pero...

- Vamos Kira, tenemos que ponernos a salvo!! - cojio en brazos a su perrito dejado caer su  
bloc de dibujo - uaaah!! - nada mas echar a correr, tropezo con una estupida pierda, callendo  
al suelo de boca y aplastando al pobre perrito-

El tornado se iva hacercando mas y mas, asta que Linda, junto a su perro aplastado, fueron  
tragados por el. Linda y Kira viajaron por el cielo asta caer en un lugar totalmente desconocido,  
habia varios y extraños personajes, e incluso un hada que se les hacerco alegremente

- hoolaaaa!!! - grito el hada cojiendo en brazos a Kira- pero que moonooo ¡¡¡aaay!! - grito eso  
ultimo, al ser mordida en la mano por el perro-

- ...esto ¿quien es usted? - pregunto Linda, algo mareada por las vueltas que habia dado en  
el interior del tornado, que habia desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno-

- yaay, yo soy Misa-Misa, encantada jejeje ¿y tuu? pareces forastera - dijo alegre el hada-

- pues, soy Linda, y este es mi perrito Kira - sonrio la niña, cojiendo a su perro de nuevo-  
...emm, señorita Misa-Misa... ¿podria ayudarme a volver a mi casa? no tengo ni idea de donde  
estoy - dijo algo apenada mirando de nuevo a su alrededor-

- pues...jejeje...lo siento pero en este tipo de cosas no sabria ayudarte, pero...- se quedo  
pensativa unos largos minutos y despues continuo- pero se de alguien que te podria ayudar!! -

- sii? quien es? donde podria encontrarle? - pregunto Linda, esta vez mas animada-

- solo tienes que seguir ese camino de baldosas amarillas - dijo Misa-Misa señalando un camino  
que se encontraba justo a su derecha - si lo sigues, llegaras al pais de Oz, alli busca al Detective  
de Oz! el es quien te ayudara - finalizo sonriente el hada-

- ...Detective de Oz - murmuro Linda para no olvidarlo - vale! muchas gracias señorita Misa-Misa! -  
dijo alegre echando a correr por el largo camino, seguida de su fiel perrito-

- Misa-Misa os desea mucha suuertee!!! - gritaba el hadita, dando saltitos y despidiendose con la mano-

En el camino, Linda y Kira se cruzaron con un extraño espantapajaros, que parecia algo perdido

- holaa soy Linda ¿te has perido? - pregunto amablemente -

- yo soy Mello...¡Y no me e perdido so pava!! solo...solo me e dado cuenta ahora mismo que tenia  
el puto mapa al rebes, y por eso e estado dando vueltas en circulos durante una maldita hora...nada  
maaas!! - grito el chico de paja-

- va-vale, vale...y, solo por curiosidad ¿a donde te dirijes? - sonrio Linda-

- eso no es asunto tuyo!!! pero...bueno, en fin, da igual...¡¡me dirijo a ver al detective de Oz!! coño -

- oooh! yo tambien! quiero pedirle que me muestre el camino a mi casa... -

- pues yo solo quiero pedirle un...-

- un cerebro?? - le corto la chica, sin ninguna malicia-

- QUEEE?!!! me estas llamando gilipollas, niñata?!!! - grito Mello, lleno de furia- solo voy a pedirle  
un saco repleto de chocolate!!! nada mas ¿vale? no necesito nada mas!!! -

- v-vale, l-lo siento...- se disculpo Linda, un poco asustada-

- y ahora, para compensar tu ofensa hacia mi, me guiaras asta el pais de Oz ¿queda claro? - dijo  
Mello, con una sonrisa un tanto extraña y tirando su mapa al suelo, pues ya no lo necesitaria-

- esta bien... - sonrio forzadamente Linda, aun estaba algo asustada por los gritos, asta Kira habia  
dejado de ladrar por el rabioso espantapajaros-

Los tres continuaron el camino a paso tranquilo, asta que se detubieron al encontrarse, sentado en el  
tronco de un arbol, a un niño de hojalata mirando a la nada

- ...esto ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto Linda, hacercandose al inexpresivo niño que no se movia  
ni un centimetro-

- dejale coño, estara sin pilas!! - dijo Mello impaciente por seguir con el viaje-

- ....mis pilas estan perfectamente - dijo de repente el niño, sin apartar la vista de la nada-

- y a mi quee?!! - protesto Mello-

- ...solo queria demostrarte que te equivocabas al decir, que no tenia pilas...- siguio el niño, con una  
voz neutral-

- seras...?!!! quien te has creido que eres, pedazo de chatarra?!!! -

- ...pues Near - dijo enrroscando uno de sus plateados mechones, entre sus frios dedos-

- aaargh!!! - estallo Mello, corriendo hacia el para pegarle, pero no llego, pues fue detenido por Linda-

- calma, calma, por favor - dijo Linda sujetando a Mello con mucho esfuezo- ...esto, Near ¿que  
haces tu solo por aqui? - pregunto con curiosidad -

- ....estaba descansado para continuar despues mi viaje - dijo simplemente-

- y a donde coño te dirijes?!! - pregunto Mello, ya sin intenciones de saltar al cuello de Near-

- voy a ver al detective de Oz -

- wuaa! nosotros tambien! - dijo Linda muy contenta- este de aqui es Mello, yo soy Linda y este  
pequeñin es Kira, jeje, Near ¿te gustaria continuar tu viaje con nosotros? -

- ...bueno, esta bien - acepto este -

- dejate de presentaciones!! necesito mi chocolate yaa!!! - salto Mello -

- eso es lo que le pediras al detective?... - le pregunto seriamente Near- mi peticion es mucho mas  
importante... pues necesito lo antes posible un...-

- un corazon?? - sonrio Linda, interumpiendo a Near-

- .....que tonteria...lo unico que necesito, es un bote de pegamento para pegar esto - dijo sacando  
de su bolsillo, un pequeño robot de juguete, al que se le habia desprendido un brazo-

- juuuas - fue lo unico que dijo Mello, ante el silencio de Linda-

Linda, Mello, Near y Kira, siguieron tranquilos el largo camino de baldosas amarillas, que parecia  
no tener fin, de pronto, Kira se adelanto y empezo a ladrarle a un leon que solo bestia una camiseta  
a rayas, y unas goggles naranjas sobre su peluda cabeza

- uaaaah!!! atras!!! atras!!! chucho!! fuera!!! - gritaba el pobre leon, intentado alejar al perrito-

- Kira, ya vale!! - ordeno Linda, Kira obedecio a regañadientes- lo siento mucho - se disculpo Linda,  
haciendo una pequeña reberencia al leon-

- n-no importa - sonrio el leon, algo nervioso-

- y quien cojones eres tu? - pregunto Mello- ...porque no dejamos de encontrar a bichos raros? -  
murmuro -

- ....mira quien fue a hablar - solto Near-

- que has dichoo?!!! - grito el espantapajaros-

- aish..., no agas caso a Mello y Near, yo soy Linda ¿y tu? - se presento la sonriente niñita-

- ...pues, soy Matt - sonrio el leon - decidme...¿os dirijis al pais de Oz? - pregunto esta vez este -

- pues si!! vamos a ver al detective de Oz! no me digas que tu tambien? jajaja -

- claro! necesito verle cuanto antes! es un asunto de vital importancia, pues se que me cambiara la  
vida si le pido que...-

- que te de algo de coraje? - dijo Linda emocionada-

- eing?? que dices? lo que decia, era que me cambiara la vida si le pido que me diga donde puedo  
compar una play station 3 a un buen precio! tu no sabes lo caras que estan - dijo muy serio-

- ...aaah - suspiro Linda, al haberse equibocado por tercera vez-

- quieres hacer el favor de dejar de interrumpir a la gente cuando cuenta sus deseos?!!! - le grito de  
repente Mello- venga!! que si, que Matt se viene con nosotros ¡¡y ahora moved todos el culo y  
vamos al jodido pais de Oz!! -

- siiiiiiiii - dijeron Linda y Matt al unisono, Kira y Near permanecieron callados-

Despues de un largo caminar, por fin llegaron al gran pais de Oz, un amable guardia les habrio el  
porton del gran palacio donde el detective se encontraba

- esto...señor detective? ¿esta por aqui? - gritaba Linda, por la inmensa habitacion donde ahora se  
encontraban, esperando una respuesta-

Pero lo unico que recibio, fue que una enorme pantalla que habia en una de las paredes se iluminara,  
y que en esta, apareciera una L gotica

- ...yo soy L! ...digo, soy yo el detective de Oz! - anuncio una voz distorsionada-

- donde cojones estas?!! ven aqui y hablanos cara a cara!! - protesto Mello-

- ...... - unos minutos de silencio - .... mejor no, decidme que es lo que quereis -

- jooder!! - gruño Mello de nuevo- a ver, yo quiero un saco de chocolates, pero no a la mitad!! no, no, no,  
tiene que estar repleto, que se salgan y todo las tabletas - dijo callendosele la baba-

- ...yo tan solo necesito una barra de pegamento, o quizas de ese liquido e instantaneo, la marca y  
el tipo realmente no imprortan...solo quiero que pegue bien - dijo Near, sacando su robot roto-

- señor detective ¿sabe donde tienen rebajada la play station 3? - pregunto Matt-

- podria indicarme la manera de volver a mi casa? por favor... - dijo Linda, uniendo las palmas de sus  
manos -

- ...bueno, son muchas cosas, por lo que debereis hacerme un favor antes - se volvio a escuchar la  
voz distorsionada, por toda la habitacion-

- queeeee?!! - se quejaron Mello y Matt-

- lo que sea! si acambio promete concedernos nuestros deseos - dijo Linda muy dispuesta-

- ...lo prometo...y ahora, lo unico que teneis que hacer por mi, es acabar con la bruja que vive  
cerca del campo de amapolas, en la pasteletia -

- pasteleria? - se pregunto Linda -

- ...esa maldita bruja cierra la tienda cada vez que me hacerco por alli! ...es una injusticia privarme  
de dulces, solo porque no le concedi el estupido deseo de ser la diosa de este mundo...- dijo con un  
claro tono de enfado -

- es-esta bien, no se preocupe, nosotros acabaremos con ella - dijo Linda, ya no muy segura de lo  
que tenia que hacer-

Linda, Mello, Near, Matt y Kira corrieron asta llegar al inmenso campo de rojas amapolas, alli, en medio  
del campo habia una pequeña pasteleria, cullo letrero decia "Death Cake´s"  
Los cinco entaron, dando un tremendo portazo por cortesia de Mello

- tuuuu, vieja!!! ¿donde estas? sal para que podamos destruirte!! - grito Mello -

- co-como que vieja?!! - grito una mujer de ojos azules y pelo corto y azabache- yo soy, la bruja  
Kiyomi! y no soy ninguna vieja!! - dijo señalando a Mello con ira en sus ojos-

- ...lo que usted diga señora - dijo neutralmente Near-

- tiene dos opciones, o bien deja al detective de Oz compar sus pasteles, o nos deja a nosotros borrarla  
del mapa...yo elegiria la primera opcion, pero usted vera señora - dijo Matt -

- que dejeis de llamarme señora!!! - grito esta - y no pienso dejar a ese idiota probar mis pasteles  
que estan de muerte! jo jo jo, y dudo mucho que vosotros podais siquiera hacerme un rasguño -

- grrrr - gruño Kira, corriendo y saltando al brazo de Kiyomi-

- uuuaaah!!! - grito esta, moviendo el brazo para que el perro se soltara, ...sin resultados- sueltame  
chucho!!! me vas a llenar de babas!! deja de chuparme!!!-

- chupate esta!!! - grito de repente Linda, arrojando un cubo de agua a la bruja por la espalda-

- wuaaah!!! maaldiitaaa!! - gritaba de dolor Kiyomi, desaciendose con el agua y uniendose al charco  
que habia ahora en el suelo-

- ....vale, eso a sido...ACOJONANTE - dijo Mello muy seriamente, obserbando los restos de la bruja-

- como has sabiado que el agua era su punto debil?! - pregunto Matt muy sorprendido-

- jejeje, pues en realidad....-

- a sido solo casualidad...- la iterumpio Near-

- ...vale si, es cierto, e tenido suerte - suspiro Linda, pues lo unico que hizo fue lanzarle a la bruja lo  
primero que vio, el cubo de agua sucia de la fregona-

- bueno, pues volvamos cuanto antes a recibir nuestra recompensa!! - dijo Mello, saliendo de alli a todo  
prisa, sin esperar a los demas-

Volvieron al gran castillo, y esta vez, entraron al interior sin antes llamar a la puerta, por lo que  
cuando entraron se encontraron con un muchacho acuclillado en una silla, comiendose el solo un enorme  
pastel de fresas, este se sobresalto al ver a los repentinos invitados

- ...mierda, me han descubierto... - suspiro este, pero siguio comiendo como si nada-

- eres tu el detective de Oz?? - pregunto muy sorprendida Linda, pues no se esperaba ver a alguien asi-

- ...asi es, gracias a que no habeis llamado a la puerta, pues...no e podido prepararme para recibiros-

- ...si realmente le importara que su cara no fuera revelada, habria cerrado con llave...- dijo Near-

- ...cierto - dijo el detective, llebandose otro torzo de pastel a la boca-

- bueno, que si, coño!!! que da igual!! emos derretido a la bruja, y yo merezco un saco de chocolates!!!-

- siiii, y yo quiero saber donde puedo comparme una play 3!! rebajada ¿he? - grito Matt-

- ...mi pegamento por favor - dijo Near, estendiendo la mano-

- ....quiero volver a mi casa - suspiro Linda, ya cansada-

El detective se lebanto, salio un momento de la habitacion y al rato volvio arrastrando un gran saco  
repleto de tabletas de chocolate

- toma, tu chocolate...- dijo entregandole el saco a Mello-

- wuooo!!! es enorme!!! - dijo abrazando el saco, como si de una presona muy querida para el se tratara-

- tu pegamento - dijo soltando una barra de pegamento normal y corriente, en la mano de Near-

- ...gracias - dijo este, pegando al instante el brazo roto de su robot, y conprobando que era pegamento  
del bueno-

- aqui tienes, es una oferta que acabara en mayo... - le dijo a Matt, mientras le entregaba un pequeño  
folleto donde habia cantiades de anuncios de consolas y juegos a mitad de precio-

- geniial!! - dijo mirando los demas producctos que tambien podria comprar-

- ...y en cuanto a ti... - dijo el detective llebandose el pulgar a los labios, mientras miraba a Linda-  
lo unico que debes hacer para regresar a tu hogar, es pensar en el, y decir "en ningun sitio se esta  
como en casa" -

- ...en serio?? - dijo Linda, no muy convencida de que eso funcionase-

- ...hay un 78% de que funcione - dijo el detective, volviendo a sentarse en su silla para seguir comiendo  
su delicioso pastel-

- ...esta bien! - Linda cojio a Kira en brazos y miro por ultima vez a sus nuevos amigos- chicos, me lo  
e pasado muy bien con vosotros! de verdad, me alegra haberos conocido - les de dico una tierna sonrisa  
y...- en ningun sitio se esta como en casa!! -

De repente, Linda abrio los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba recostada en el roble donde  
siempre dibujaba, en el jardin donde siempre jugaba, en el orfanato donde habia estado viviendo hace  
ya vastantes años, en casa.

- ...e vuetlo - dijo sonriente, mirando en la misma direccion donde la ultima vez se encontraba un  
tremendo y destructor tornado - ...o quizas, todo fue en sueño? - se pregunto mirando a Kira, que lo  
unico que hacia era mordisquear sus pinturas que estaban esparcidas por alli- ...en fin, jeje quien sabe! -  
se dijo para si muy animada, y continuo dibujando, un largo e interminable camino, de baldosas amarillas.

FIN!!

* * *

Shi: yaay, Linda, por fiin!! xD

Kei: si en el anterior salia BB, en este tenia que salir Linda!

Shi: claro que sip! ....Beyond aparecera mas amenudo ¿verdad? *w*

Kei: ....bueno, pues no se....

Shi: ¿¡veeeerdad?! *w*

Kei: s-sii, sii!! claro que siii ^o^u

Shi: y Linda tambien!! y Matsuda, y Aizawa, y Mogi, y Soichiro, y Mikami, y Gevanni, y Rester y Lidner y  
Sayu y...un monton de personajes que no aparecen o apenas aparecen en nuestro cuentos xDDD

Kei: no te falta razon xD en fin, que ya saldran mas a menudo!!

Shi: siiiii

....oiish, que largo nos a quedado esto ultimo xD  
lo importante: si os a gustado dejad reviews, y si no, pues tambien!!!  
y sobre todo ¡¡mil gracias por leer!! x3

nos leemos .D


	12. Mellodin y el Chocolate Maravilloso

Wolaa!! emos vuelto kukuku xD

Antes de dejaros con el nuevo cuento-pelicula-disney xDD  
hay que daros las gracias por haber leido asta aqui!!  
y por vuestras maravillosas reviews!! x3

Shi: Edainwen me alegra mucho que te gusten todos los cuentos! x3  
de verdad, muchas gracias por dejar una review cada vez que lees uno!  
me alegra el dia, asique...sigue leyendo y comentando, pliiis! xD

Kei: alburiraa, que bien que te gusto el de Mago de Oz jeje xD al principio, Dorothy  
iba a ser Light, pero...terminamos por poner a Linda y Light paso a ser su perrito, juas pobre xD

En fin, y ahora os dejamos con el siguiente cuento!!  
Aladin y la Lampara Maravillosa! ...cuidado, que hay yaoi xDD pero no hay lemon, ni lime, ni  
cosas raras de esas (de momento no hacemos fics asi xD)

Esperamos que os guste!!!

* * *

Mellodin es un joven pobre, que con su inseparable mono N, se dedica a robar y  
estafar a la gente de Agrabah

- muahahaha, fijate peludo! le e mangado a ese tio tres barritas de chocolate! - decia  
alegre el rubio ladron, enseñandole el botin a su pequeño mono que descansaba en  
su hombro y le miraba con cara de aburrimiento-

- Tuuuu!!! ladron, vuelve aqui!!! - grita de repente un hombre con bigote, sacando un  
sable de su bonita tunica-

- ostias!!! la madre que lo pario, que cacho espada!!! - grita Mellodin, corriendo como  
un poseso lejos de ese hombre-

Despues de meterse entre callejones, chocar tres veces con una carretilla, blasfemiar  
al aire, y robar una chocolatina mas a un pobre niño, Mellodin se tumba en el suelo  
agotado, en la refrescante hierba de un precioso jardin

- donde coño me e metido?! - se pregunta en voz alta, al darse cuenta de que se  
encontraba en un exotico jardin-

El monito N abandono a su amo al ser atraido por una extraña musiquilla que probenia  
de unos matorrales

- heey!!! a donde vas?! joder, esperame! - grita Mellodin lebantandose y siguiendo a N-

- ...y tu quien cojones eres?! - dice Mellodin, al apartar los arbustos y encontrarse  
con un muchacho pelirojo sentado en la hierba, jugando con una game boy-

- ....hum? - murmura el chico, y con aire distraido dirije su mirada hacia el rubio y  
se sube las extrañas goggles de sus ojos asta su cabeza para verle con claridad -

- ...ostias pero que mon...guap...bue...¡me mola este tio! - piensa Mellodin al mirar  
fijamente al chico, que enseguia vuelve a sumergirse en su juego- joder que me agas  
caso!! ¿que quien coño eres?!! porque estas aqui?!! como te llamas?!! -

- ...quee?? ah si, perdon...- apaga la consola y se levanta- soy el principe de Agrabah,  
estoy aqui jugando, porque mi padre el rey Watari, me a castigado sin jugar asta  
que termine mis deberes, pero no los pienso hacer, y quiero jugar, asique me escondo  
y juego, y como me pille me castigara, y como no quiero que me castigue me escondo  
en el jardin, pero como...-

- como te llamas?!!! - le corto Mellodin, al darse cuenta de que se iba a tirar mas  
de media hora contandole la razon de que estubiera detras de unos matorrales-

- Matt ¿y tu? - sonrie inocentemente-

- Me-Mellodin...- responde algo sonrojado, por contemplar esa repentina sonrisa- y  
este saco de pulgas es Near, pero yo le llamo N juas juas juas - rie cojiendo a N  
y volviendoselo a poner en el hombro-

- ok, Mello y Near entonces -

- que no!!! Mellodin, y N!!! -

- vale Mello ¿y que haceis por aqui tu y Near? - pregunta Matt sin darse cuenta de  
que a Mellodin le va a dar un tic nervioso por el simple echo de acortar su nombre-

- ejem!! ...pues, un gilipollas nos seguia y...oh! casi lo olbido, debo disfrutar de mi  
botin antes de que se derrita - dice sacando una de las barritas de chocolate que  
habia robado, y empieza a morderla desesperadamente-

- jajaja ¿te gusta el chocolate? ....toma - dice Matt, sacando una tableta de  
chocolate del bueno, de uno de sus bolsillos-

- wuoo!!!! - se traga de un bocado la barrita y empieza a comerse la tableta- tio, me  
caes bien! tenemos que ser colegas o algo asi - dice mientras la saborea-

- por mi vale, jeje - sonrie Matt, mientras acaricia a N -

- Maaaatt!!! - se oye a un hombre gritar por la ventana de la gran mansion-

- joder! mi padre! -salta Matt- lo siento Mello, ya nos veremos otro dia! - dice  
corriendo en direccion a la entrada de la mansion, o mas bien palacio-

- v-vaaale!!! - le grita Mellodin, despidiendose con la mano- .....N, si se lo dices a  
alguien te mato, aunque no creo porque no puedes hablar...pero....me gusta y voy  
a casarme con ese tio! - N le miro muy mal - juas juas juas y asi tambien podre  
tener en mi poder el chocolate mas delicioso del mundo!!!! - levanta al cielo la  
tableta de chocolate chupeteada-

- oom, pues buena suerte, chaval - dice una siniestra voz a su espalda-

- UAAAAH!!! coño, que puto susto!!! ¿quien eres tu?!!! - grita Mellodin, girandose para  
ver quien era-

- yoo? sere el mas grandioso de los hechiceros!! puedes llamarme Light, no no no!! Kira, Kira  
suena mejor para un hechicero - sonrie con orgullo, un joven de cabello castaño y  
ojos rojizos-

- Kiiiiraa!!! Kiiiraa!!! - repite el loro con coletitas que llebaba en el hombro-

- callate Misa-Misa!! estoy hablado - grita el futuro hechicero-

- Misa-Misa no se calla, Misa-Misa no se calla!!! - repite alegre el lorito-

- een fin... - suspira Mellodin- espera un momento...¡¿no habras oido lo que e dicho,  
verdad?!!! - grita completamente sonrojado, al recordar el mismo sus ultimas palabras-

- que te gusta un tio siendo tu un tio?? sip, lo e oido - sonrie "inocentemente" Kira-  
pero no te preocupes muchacho, are oidos sordos si me haces un pequeeeño favor -

- quee?!!! el que? venga escupelo!! -

- veras, no muy lejos de aqui, en el desierto, hay una cueva que guarda miles y miles  
de tesoros, como piedras preciosas, dinero, cetros, coronas, etc etc... a mi, en especial  
me gustaria obtener un cuaderno maravilloso! en el habita un genio que cumplira todos  
los deseos que le pidas! -

- que chachi-

- bueno, que si me traes esa cuadernito, yo no dire naaada de lo que tu acabas de  
soltar aqui como un idiota ¿vale? - le estiende la mano-

- vale - sella el trato con un apreton de manos - ¡¡pero no soy un idiota, capullo!!!-

Esa noche, Kira condujo a Mellodin asta la cueva

- muy bien chaval, yo me quedare aqui esperandote, venga venga, que hay prisa  
metete dentro ya!! - decia impaciente Kira, empujando a Mellodin asta la entrada-

- metete dentro, metete dentro, yaa!!! - repetia Misa-Misa-

- joder, que ya voy!!!! - gritaba Mellodin, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la cueva-

Despues de mucho caminar entre la oscuridad mas absoluta, un resplandor dorado llamo  
la antencion del rubio, este corrio asta la luz y se topo con una habitacion llena de  
oro, diamantes y demas joyas carisimas

- wuuao!!! N, nos a tocado el gordo!! - grito feliz mientras saltaba y se undia en  
una montaña de monedas de oro- ...no, a ver! tengo que buscar el cuaderno ese  
antes de nada....- dijo saliendo de la montaña dorada, y buscando por todas partes  
un cuaderno- ...huum, aqui no hay cuadernos, yo creo que a ese tio le han tomado el  
pelo....wuoo!!!! ¿pero que es esto?!!! - dijo callendosele la baba, al haber descubierto  
una tableta de chocolate envuelta en papel dorado- es...es...¡¡la reostia!!! - dijo mientras  
lo desenbolbia un poco y daba un mordisco- aaauuu!!!!! jooderr, me cago en la puta!!! me e roto  
los dientes, que mierda de chocolate!!! seguro que esta caducado! - grito furioso, tirando  
la tableta contra el suelo, de repente, esta empezo a soltar un humo muy extraño-

- .... se puede saber ¿quien me a mordido? - dijo inexpresivamente un extraño ser que  
parecia salir del chocolate-

- q-quien coño eres tu?!!! - grito Mellodin, algo asustado-

- soy L, el genio del chocolate maravilloso... - dijo muy seriamente- dime ¿eres tu  
quien me a mordido? ...no se porque lo pregunto, estoy un 100% seguro de que has sido  
tu... -

- ...s-sii, e sido yo -

- ves? jeje....bueno, pues, el que me allas mordido significa, que ahora tu eres mi amo,  
asique te concedere tres deseos, ni uno mas ni uno menos - finalizo -

- espera espera!! mas despacio cara panda!! ...¿eres el genio del chocolate maravilloso??  
y...¿solo tres deseos? ¿que hay del genio del cuaderno maravilloso y los deseos infinitos?-

- ....el genio del cuaderno maravilloso?? deseos infinitos? ...jaja, como puedes creer que  
algo tan subrealista exsita de verdad?? - dijo L con una sonrisa-

- pero si tu eres un...!! -

- jajaja, el genio del cuaderno dice, jeje - le interumpe L -

- grrr!!! vaaale! dejemoslo!! has dicho que soy tu amo y tengo tres mierdosos deseos ¿no?  
pues, el primero quiero que seea...¡¡unos pantalones de cuero negros!! seee!! con un chaleco  
de cuero, y algunas cadenas para el pantalon, que sean ajustados, y me queden como un  
guante! muahahaha - N le volvio a mirar muy mal -

- ...vaaalep - chasqueo los dedos, y al instante Mellodin lucia una preciosa, negra y  
sexy vestimenta de cuero- ...madre mia chico, ¿a donde quieres ir con eso? - murmuro  
L mirandole de reojo-

- me quedan de puta madre!! ...asi, conquistare a Matt y me casare con el! jejeje-

- que vas a casarte con quien? - dijo sorpendido L, aunque no lo aparentaba-

- a callar!! ahora largemonos de aqui y volvamos al palacio! - decia mientras se metia  
algunas monedas, collates y joyas pequeñitas en los bolsillos-

Al salir de la oscura cueva, Mellodin se topo con algo que no esperaba, o mejor dicho,  
que habia olvidado

- ostias! es verdad! que seguias aqui - dijo al ver a Kira y su loro Misa-Misa-

- pues claro!! ...¿y esas pintas? - dijo mirando raro a Mellodin- da igual! venga, donde esta  
el cuaderno? dame el cuaderno! el cuaderno! - repetia ansioso, cacheando a Mellodin de  
pies a cabeza-

- atras pervertido!!! - grito dandole un empujon- no exsistia ningun genio del cuaderno, solo  
el genio del chocolate! - le dijo, sacando el chocolate de envoltura dorada de uno de los  
bolsillos de su nuevo pantalon-

- el genio del queee?? - vacilo Kira- bueno...no importa, mientras me conceda millones  
de deseos-

- el cabron solo te concede tres -

- ...que me da igual!!! - grito arrebatandole el chocolate de las manos-

- que da igual!! que da igual!! - repitio Misa-Misa-

- y ahora que tienes lo que querias, jurame que no diras ni una palabra de lo de...!-

- que si, que si, que yo me callo!! jajaja - dijo empujando a Mellodin asta el interior de  
la cueva-

- hey, hey!! sin empujar ¿pero que haces, idiota?! - protesto Mellodin, que por los  
empujones habia terminado en el suelo-

- muahahaha!! ahora que tengo a un genio en mi poder, me convertire en el rey de Agrabah!  
y no puedo permitir que tu intentes detenerme!! - decia mientras empujaba una gran roca  
tapando la entrada-

- quee?!! pero que te has fumado?!! ¿no querias ser hechicero? ¿y porque tendria yo que  
impedirtelo?! - gritaba confuso, viendo como la salida quedaba totalmente tapada-

El malvado Kira abandono el lugar, dejando a Mellodin atrapado en la cueva llena de  
tesoros, pasaron las horas y Mellodin seguia sentado en una montaña de monedas, pensado  
como podria escapar de alli

- jooder!! menudo traidor esta echo! que asco de tio!! ...aargh!! pues ahora, solo para  
joder, si salgo de esta pienso impedir su estupido deseo!! - al decir esto, N salio de  
detras de Mellodin, mostrandole el dorado chocolate maravilloso-

- que demonios?!!! - grito quitandoselo de las manos- ¿como cojones has conseguido robarselo?  
...¿y porque demonios no me habias avisado antes!!! - le grito, pero N solo le dedico una  
sonrisa burlona- estupido mono!...pero bueno...¡¡jojojo, al menos ahora yo tengo todo el  
poder!! se va a enterar ese estupido de Kira - dijo mientras mordia de nuevo el chocolate-

- ...si es necesaria para ti mi presencia, no es necesario el morderme para invocarme- dijo  
el genio algo molesto, despues de salir del chocolate tras el mordisco-

- a callar!! y vete a mover la roca que nos impide el paso! - le grito Mellodin-

- ...¿es un deseo? -

- es una orden!!! que la muevas, pero ya!!! - le grito furioso -

- vale, vale... - dijo desapareciendo entre la oscuridad-

- jajaja genial! ahora podre salir de aqui e ir a ver a Matt! - dijo muy contento - hum??  
y esto? - dijo al ver una extraña alfombra entre algunos cofres de tesoros - que chula!!  
me servira de celpudo para mi casucha-

Mellodin se acerco asta la alfombra, y cuando fue a agarrarla de un extremo, este se  
arrugo solo, lo volvio a intentar, y de nuevo la alfombra se movio sola impidiendo el agarre

- que cojones?!!! - grito asustado, al ver como la alfombra se levantaba y volava a su  
alrededor- coño, este sitio esta lleno de cosas raras...-

Near pego un salto, y se monto en la alfombra, Mellodin subio tambien despues de intenarlo  
tres veces

- muahaha!! genial, ya tengo otra mascota! creo que te llamareee...Matsu!! see, mola - dijo  
muy orgulloso de si mismo, por haberle puesto un nombre a su nueva alfombra-mascota-

- ...estoo, señor Mellodin! ya e destruido la roca! - se oyo la voz de L, por el largo pasillo  
que conectaba la sala del tesoro con la entrada-

Mellodin, junto a N, y L metido en el chocolate, volaron lejos de alli en la alfombra Matsu,  
llegaron en pocos minutos al palacio del principe Matt, y aterrizaron en el jardin, ya habia  
amaneciendo, pues Mellodin habia estado muchas horas en esa cueva, pero en vez de  
irse a dormir, preferia pedirle cuanto antes al rey Watari, la mano de su hijo

- vale! vamos Mellodin, puedes hacerlo! claro que puedes!! eres la leche y le vas a gustar!! -  
se gritaba a si mismo, para darse animos-

- ...emm, a ver si me e enterado bien...¿vas a pedirle al rey, la mano de su hijo?? de su  
hiijoo? - dijo L, saliedo del chocolate-

- seep! eso mismo - dijo muy feliz Mellodin- con esta ropa puedo conquistar a cualquiera!!  
juas juas juas, y no queria presentarme ante el rey, con la mierda de trapos que llebaba  
antes -

- comprendo, querias estar presentable...fue un buen deseo entoces...pero no se, creo que  
te falta algo - dijo L, y dando un chasquido con sus dedos, la melena rubia de Mellodin se  
recojio sola en una coleta baja, y un sombrero negro aparecio en su cabeza-

- pero que demonios?!!! -

- jeje, asi estas mucho mas elegante - sonrio L -

- huumm - gruño Mellodin- bueno, vale...- dijo acomodandose el sombrero-

- y...si quieres darle una buena impresion al rey, deberias aparecer montado en algo  
grande! - dijo L, y conviertio a N en un elefante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

- pero que diices?!! no pienso aparecer subido en un elefante! ¿donde coño has visto tu  
eso?!!! - protesto Mellodin-

- e-esta bien, esta bien...- chasqueo de nuevo los dedos, y N se conviertio en un bonito  
caballo blanco- ¿mejor? ... -

- .... see, mejor! - dijo satisfecho, y se subio al caballo N -

Mellodin, entro subido al caballo por la puerta principal, irrumpiendo en la sala del trono  
donde se encontraban el rey Watari y su hijo Matt, que jugaba como siempre, a la game boy

- q-quien es usted?! - pregunto alarmado el Rey, al ver a un rubio con cara de loco, subido  
a un caballo enfrente de el tan temprano-

- Sooy Meell...-

- es el gran principe de...de...¡Bagdad! - interrumpio de repente L, saliendo del chocolate  
que se encontraba en uno de los bolsillos de Mellodin -que a venido expresamente desde tan  
lejos, para visitarle a usted, y a su hijo...tome, un regalo de parte del principe - dijo L  
mientras hacia aparecer un cofre lleno de tesoros delante del rey-

- wuoo! un mago - dijo entusiasmado el rey-

- no, un genio -

- pero que coño haces?!! - le grito Mellodin - ¿porque me has interumpido?!! ....¿porque has  
mentido? - le pregunto esto ultimo, bajando la voz-

- ...lo siento, solo queria ayudarte - dijo L, llebandose un dedo a los labios-

- bueno, bueno, ¿y a que se debe su visita, señor principe de Bagdad? - le pregunto el  
rey sonriente-

- ah...si! esto...qui-quiero - empezo a decir Mellodin, obserbando a Matt, que nisiquiera  
le dirijia una mirada, pues estaba concentrado en su juego- e venido, a pedirle la mano de  
su hijo!! -

- queee?!! - grito Matt, dejando caer la consola contra el suelo- pe-pero ¿que esta diciendo?!  
yo no pienso casarme contigo! - protesto-

- ooh Matty, no digas eso, a mi me a caido bien! - dijo contento el rey- creo que seria  
muy bueno para ti, jojojo -

- pero que estas diciendo papa?!! te has vuelto loco?! - dijo horrorizado, lebantandose de  
su comodo asiento-

- e-esto...Matt...- murmuro Mellodin, algo triste, pues el no penso que Matt reaccionaria  
de esa manera-

- .... esto va mal - dijo L, y volvio a hacer aparecer otro cofre lleno de joyas al lado del  
anterior-

- increible! - dijo maravillado el rey, cada vez mas contento- Matt, insisto en que te cases  
con este hombre -

- e dicho que no!!! ¿porque tendria que casarme con alguien al que no conozco de nada?! -  
grito, mientras salia corriendo de la habitacion -

- ...quee? c-como que no me conoce? - se pregunto Mellodin muy sorprendido-

- aaishhh...- suspiro el rey- lo siento mucho principe de Bagdad, pero mi hijo es muy  
cabezota, y no entrara en razones - decia mientras se lebantaba del trono y rocojia los  
tesoros- pero, quizas pueda conquistarle con un par de videojuegos hahaha -

- ...emm, si, vale, gracias por su tiempo rey Watari - se despidio Mellodin, y aun montado  
en su caballo salio del palacio-

Pasaron las horas, y Mellodin estaba recostado en el muro que rodeaba el palacio, algo  
deprimido por lo que habia pasado

- que asco de vida!! ...jooder, ¿como a podido rechazarme ese idiota?! -

- ...lo raro es que diga que no te conoce - dijo L, acariciando a N que habia vuelto a ser  
un monito-

- ...eso digo yo ¿¡que demonios le pasa?!! - se lebanto y se dirijio de nuevo al jardin del  
palacio- Maatsuuu!!!! - grito como un poseso, y al instante la alfombra Matsu aparecio,  
Mellodin se subio encima y despego-

Mellodin fue volando cerca de las ventanas de palacio, asta encontrar una con balcon  
incluido, en el interior se podian ver cantidades de consolas, juegos tirados por ahi, y muchos  
posters en las paredes de Super Mario, Sonic, Link, y demas personajes de videojuegos

- tiene que ser esta! - dijo Mellodin, y de un salto llego asta el balcon, abrio la puerta  
de la habitacion y... - UAAAAH!!! - fue asaltado por un enorme tigre! - que cojones?!!  
porque coño hay un tigre aqui?!! - grito retrocediendo, asta quedar de nuevo en el final del  
balcon-

- Grrr!! - el tigre rujio y se preparo para pegar un gran salto-

- Mogi!! estate quieto que me desconcentras!! - grito Matt desde el interior de la habitacion-  
esque no ves que me faltaban aun dos zombis por destruir? ahora tendre que cargarme a los  
cien de nuevo y....¿quien eres tu?! - dijo sorprendido, al salir y ver a Mellodin al borde del  
balcon- aaaah ya, el principe de Bagdad...¡que no quiero casarme contigo!-

- idiota!! que soy yo!! - grito de repente Mellodin, quitandose el sombrero y la coleta-

- ...oooh!! pero si eres Mello! que sorpresa jejeje - sonrio Matt -

- aaish...hay que ser gilipollas! - dijo subiendose al borde- aleja a ese tigre de mi,  
joder! -

- si si, pero ten cuidado! - dijo Matt, arrastrando al tigre asta su cuarto-

- en fiin, ahora que por fin te has dado cuenta de que soy yo, so idiota ¿que tal si damos  
una vuelta?? - le dijo sonriente-

- ...esto, Mello...que aunque seas tu, no quiero casarme ¿vale? - dijo mirando hacia otro  
lado-

- ...pero...¡pero yo te quiero! jooder, soy un buen partido, asta tu padre lo dijo!!-

- ... de verdad...me quieres? wuao!! que cosas! pero si apenas nos conocemos - dijo Matt  
sorprendido-

- claro que te quiero idiota! habra sido amor a primera vista, yo que se!! ...el caso es que  
voy a hacer que me quieras! quieras tu o no! -

- jajaja - rio Matt -

- y si no quieres dar una vuelta conmigo ahora, ya lo intentare mañana - dijo Mellodin de  
brazos cruzados, al mismo tiempo que retrocedia y se dejaba caer por el balcon-

- Melloo!!! - grito horrorizado Matt, asomandose para ver como Mellodin se habia estrellado  
contra el suelo-

- jejeje, te preocupas por mi, eso es buena señal - dijo Mellodin subiendo otra vez asta la  
altura de Matt, subido en la alfombra voladora Matsu-

- eres un suicida! ...pero como mola esa cosa - dijo Matt, señalando la alfombra-

- quee? ahora si que quieres darte una vueltecita ¿heee? - dijo Mellodin con una sonrisa  
burlona, dando palmaditas en la alfombra en señal de que Matt se subiera-

- que sepas, que esto no significa nada - dijo Matt, subido ya en la alfombra y agarrandose  
a la cintura de Mellodin para no perder el equilibrio-

- jojojo, vamos Matsu!!! - grito Mellodin, y salieron volando al instante-

Mellodin y el principe Matt sobrevolaron toda la ciudad de Agrabah en pocos minutos, pasaron  
por encima de los edificios y las tiendas, la poca gente que habia por las calles se veia  
diminuta e insignificante para ellos, era una sensacion inigualable! despues de un buen rato  
volvieron al palacio, aterrizando en el balcon de la habitacion del principe

- a sido increible, Mello!! - dijo Matt muy contento-

- juas juas juas, si te casas conmigo, volaremos siempre que quieras por ahi - dijo  
hacercandose a Matt-

- ....bueeno, mi lo pensare ¿vale? - dijo apartandose un poco-

- jooder! no pienses y haz lo que te diga el corazon!! -

- valla, eso es muy bonito, no te pega nada - sonrio Matt-

- que insinuas?!! pensabas ke era un jodido insensible?!!! esta claro que tenemos que quedar  
mas y conocernos mejor!! mañana volvere ¿esta claro?!! - grito Mellodin, subiendose de  
nuevo a su alfombra-

- v-vale vale, y no queria decir eso ....en fin, dejalo....buenas noches, Mello - dijo Matt,  
y se hacerco lo suficiente para plantarle un beso en la mejilla al furioso ladron, que se  
quedo rojo como un tomate al instante-

- ...cooño....- solo pudo decir, mientras se frotaba sorpendido la mejilla-

- asta mañana - sonrio Matt, metiendose ya en su habitacion-

- ya casi le tienes en el bote, animo señor Mello... - dijo L, que salio de repente del bolsillo  
de Mellodin-

- ....jejeje, seee!! ....y no me llames Mello!!! para ti soy el amo y señor Mellodin!! - le  
grito al genio-

- ...ajaa - dijo este, sin presarle mucha atencion-

En ese mismo momento, lejos de alli, alguien maldecia y gritaba como un poseso mientras  
un loro daba vueltas y vueltas a su alrededor

- maldicion!!!! cuando a pasado?? donde?? como??!!! - gritaba el malvado Kira - donde e  
perdido yo mi chocolate maravilloso?!! porque no me e dado cuenta asta ahora?!! - decia  
mientras se alborotaba el pelo en signo de desesperacion-

- asta ahora, asta ahora, asta ahora!!! - repetia Misa, volando sin parar-

- no sera que...? ¡¡ese gay pobreton!! claro! seguro que el me lo robo -

- lo robo, lo robo!! -

- callate Misa!!! quiero que busques a ese tio, y le quites el chocolate maravilloso ¿entendido?-

- entendido, entendido, entendido!! - repitio el lorito, y salio volando de alli-

- muahahaha, nadie me impedira ser el rey!! porque, aquellos idiotas que lo intenten, recibiran  
la muerte!! juajajaja!! - reia maniaticamente -

Al dia siguiente, Mellodin se encontraba descansando cerca de una bonita fuente, mientras  
comia tabletas de chocolate que habia robado anteriormente

- ...no se para que robas, si puedes tener todo lo que deseas teniendome a mi - dijo L  
obserbando como Mellodin comia-

- idiota, no voy a malgastar mis deseos en cosas como conseguir comida, con lo facil y  
rapido que es robarle a la gente! jajajaja - reia mientras sacaba otra tableta de chocolate-

De repente, Mellodin se lebanto, dejando el chocolate maravilloso y a N en el bordillo de la  
fuente

- ...a donde va señor Mello?? - pregunto L -

- voy a echar un meo, ahora vuelvoo - dijo este, desapareciendo de alli-

- ...ves? ahora mismo podria haber deseado un bonito baño, asi no tendria que ir a hacerlo  
detras de esas cajas de fruta - le dijo a Near, que le daba la razon afirmando con la cabeza-

- cajas de fruta, cajas de fruta!!! - dijo de repente Misa-Misa, que volaba a toda velocidad  
hacia la fuente, nisiquiera le hizo falta detenerse, pues agarro perfectamente el chocolate  
con sus dos patitas-

- ...hey! esto es un grave caso de secuestro! - le grito L, y se metio dentro del chocolate-

- bueeno, ya estoy aqui - dijo Mellodin, metiendo las manos en la fuente, para labarselas  
supuestamente- ...que cojones te pasa saco de pulgas?? - dijo al ver como N saltaba y  
señalaba al cielo- queee?? - dijo Mellodin, mirando al cielo y viendo un extraño y dorado  
destello, despues miro en la fuente y vio que el chocolate no estaba, despues miro de nuevo  
al cielo y vio el destello, luego otra vez a la fuente...luego al cielo, y por ultimo a N- uaah!!!  
que hijos de puta!!! me han robado el chocolate!!!! joder, ahora se lo que se siente, que jodio  
es que te roben! - dijo cojiendo a N y corriendo en direccion a donde habia desaparecido el  
chocolate-

Un tiempo despues, Misa-Misa volvio asta la guarida de Kira, donde la esperaba ansioso

- por fin!! - dijo arrebatandole el chocolate de las patitas-

- por fin, por fin, por fin! - repitio Misa, colocandose en el hombro derecho de Kira-

- a ver...¿como iba esto? - murmuro mientras frotaba el chocolate - ....no, quizas asi -  
probo a desenbolverlo y tiro la envoltura al suelo - ....nooo, ¡ah, claro! - finalmente lo mordio y  
salio una nuve de humo seguido de un L...desnudo- uaaah!!! pero que esto?! - grito Kira, tapandose  
los ojos completamente colorado-

- ...bien bien, primero me manoseas, luego me desbistes, y por ultimo me muerdes....mi  
nuevo amo es un pervertido - dijo L sin ninguna emocion- ...por el amor de dios, envuelve el  
chocolate! -

- s-sii sii, lo siento! - dijo nervioso Kira, enbolviendo el chocolate en su papel dorado, al  
instante L volvio a tener ropa-

- ...gracias -

- vale! ahora, concedeme el deseo de...-

- ...soy el genio L, encantado ¿y usted es? - le corto L-

- ah, ...soy Kira, encando de...¡¡argh!!! estupido genio, no me interumpas!!! estaba apunto de  
pedir mi primer deseo! - dijo Kira, lleno de furia-

- solo puedo conceder tres deseos, asique pienselo bien - dijo L -

- que ya lo se!!! ...aiish - suspiro - a ver, mi primer deseo es....¡¡¡ser un dios!!! - grito Kira-

- ...emm, segun el manual no puedo hacer eso, lo siento - dijo L, enseñandole a Kira un  
extraño libro, que decia claramente que no se podia conceder el deseo de ser dios, ni el de  
escupir rayos por la boca y mucho menos el de cagar oro-

- ...pues valla timo!!! ...esta bien, pues entonces, quiero ser un hechicero!! quiero tener  
mucho poder magico y esas cosas, muhahaha -

- eso sii...- dijo L, dando un chasquido con sus dedos- ...ya esta, pruebalo -

- hummm - Kira miro a Misa-Misa, la bajo de su hombro y la dejo en el suelo, la señalo  
con el dedo y...-

- yaaaay!!! Misa-Misa es humanaaa!!! - grito una rubia chica-

- genial!! - dijo Kira, al ver que de verdad tenia poderes magicos-

- que feliciidad!! gracias cariñiiin! ahora podremos casarnoos yyyy... - decia Misa muy alegre  
estrujando a Kira-

- desaparece - dijo este, volviendo a transformarla en un loro-

- desaparece, desaparece!! - repitio Misa-Misa llorando como una magdalena al volver a  
ser un pollo, y se volvio a colocar en el hombro de su malvado y amado Kira-

- eso a sido un poco cruel...- murmuro L -

- a callar!!! ahora, vuelve a tu chocolate! tengo cosas que hacer - le ordeno Kira-

- pero esque esta chupeteado, y me da cosa...-

- que te metas dentro, joder!!!! - le volvio a gritar-

- ...¿porque unicamente tengo amos gritones y malhablados? - se pregunto para si mismo, y  
se metio dentro del chocolate-

- ahora, con este poder...podre gobernar Agrabah!! jajajaja - dijo desapareciendo al instante  
de alli-

Mientras, en el palacio de Agrabah el rey Watari seguia mirando la lista de todos los principes  
y princesas que Matt habia rechazado

- aiish...este chico no va a casarse nunca! - dijo apenado el Rey -

- no se preocupe rey Watari!! yo miismo me casare con el!! - dijo de repente Kira, apareciendo  
en las narices del rey-

- otro mago!!! - dijo entusiasmado- ...espere, ¿que acaba de decir? -

- que yo mismo me casare con el! tengo dinero y mucho poder, y...mireme, soy perfecto  
fisicamente - dijo señalando todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza-

- eeemm....pero mi hijo a rechazado ya a mucha gente, con dinero, poder, y belleza,  
el otro dia rechazo a un rubio que no estaba nada mal y...-

- olvide al rubio!!! era un simple pobreton, normal que le rechazara! ...a ver, ¿esque no sabe  
que usted tiene el poder de elegir a la persona que se casara con su hijo?- dijo Kira -

- en serio?? ...valla, pero no, no podria hacerlo, quiero que mi hijo se case por amor, no  
porque se lo diga yo! - dijo el rey muy sonriente-

- ...buaah, chorradas! - dijo Kira, chasqueando sus dedos- me va a elegir a mi como su  
futuro marido ¿a que si? - dijo con una malvada sonrisa-

- ....claro que si - dijo de repente el rey, con cara de zombi-

- me casare con el lo antes posible ¿a que si? -

- ....claro que si - repitio el rey embobado-

- genial!! como suponia tambien puedo controlar a la gente! juas juas juas - reia Kira-

- ...eso a estado muy mal ¿sabe? - dijo L, saliendo de alguna parte del traje de Kira-

- que te calles!!! - le grito y le empujo hacia el mismo para que volviera a meterse en  
el chocolate-

- papa, sabes donde esta el cargador de la DS?? hey ¿quien eres tu?!! - grito Matt, al  
entrar en la sala del trono y ver como Kira apretaba la cabeza de L para que se  
metiera en el chocolate-

- que asi no conseguiras nada...oh, principe Matt, que alegria volver a verle - le sonrio L-

- emm...¿tu no estabas con Mello?? - pregunto-

- ...asi es, el señor Mellodin era mi antiguo amo, pero este tio me secuestro y...-

- como no te metas dentro pedire el deseo de que te conviertas en un estupido pollo como  
Misa!! - grito Kira con cara de sicopata-

- .....que miedo - murmuro L, al ver la cara de loco de su amo, y sin rechistar volvio a  
meterse en el chocolate-

- Matt, este es tu prometido, os casareis lo antes posible - solto de repente el rey, con la  
mirada clavada hacia delante-

- quee?!! pero que estas diciendo papa? - grito Matt-

- lo siento principito, pero vamos a casarnos quieras o no! muahaha y asi podre gobernar  
Agrabah!! y como no me van los tios, ya te convertire en una mujer bien dotada y lista - le  
sonrio -

- hey!! que yo no quiero ser una tia! y menos casarme contigo! ...donde esta Mello?? que le  
has echo?! - grito Matt -

- oh, yo estoy bien, gracias...pero ese gilipollas pronto estara sin dientes!!! - grito Mellodin  
justo detras de Matt-

- Mello!! - dijo Matt sonriente, al ver que no le habia pasado nada-

- ooh, valla valla...debi mandar a unos matones para que te rompieran las piernas...pero en  
fin - dijo Kira, dirijiendose al centro de la sala, donde Mellodin ahora estaba-

- lo e oido todo bastardo! tu no vas a casarte con Matt, aunque lo diga el rey!! ...que esta  
mas que claro que le has sobornado! - grito Mellodin-

- sobornado no, hechizado - dijo L y rapidamente se volvio a meter en el chocolate para no  
tener que volver a discutir con su amo-

- ya, lo que sea ¡¡y devuelveme a mi genio!! -

- nunca!!! ademas, es miii genio! tu me lo entregastes acambio de que no dijera nada sobre tu  
homosexualidad! - dijo Kira, cruzandose de brazos-

- yaaa, pero fuistes tu el que me encerro en una cueva, no se porque cojones!! ademas, ya  
me da igual lo que la gente piense de mi! ...solo quiero pasar el resto de mis dias con aquel  
al que amo! - dijo Mellodin, sin darse cuenta de que habia conseguido que Matt se sonrojara  
por primera vez-

- pues esos dias han acabado!! - dijo Kira sacando el chocolate maravilloso- ....vale, ahora  
que te necesito no sales ¿he?!! - dijo entre dientes-

- ah, perdon...¿que desea amo? - dijo L saliendo de nuevo-

- mi segundo deseo!! transformame en un tigre gigante!! no no no!! mejor en un oso polar!!  
nooo, mejor en un cuervo de 3 metros!!! ...ke demonios? transformame en una serpiente  
gigante!!! con sus colmillos llenos de veneno y su cola de cascabel! - se decidio por fin Kira-

- vaalep...- L chasqueo sus dedos y Kira empezo a crecer y transformarse en una enorme  
serpiente que detruyo el techo-

- que cabron!! eso es trampa!! - grito Mellodin- ...a ver, primero, Matt llebate a tu padre de  
aqui! segundo, N busca el chocolate maravilloso, a debido caerse por ahi cuando ese loco se  
a echo enorme! tercero, Mellodin preparate para un conbate a muerte! juas juas - dijo  
Mellodin-

Matt corrio asta el trono, esquibando las rocas que habia por todas partes y las que seguian  
callendo del techo roto, arrastro a su padre, que seguia sin reaccionar por su propia voluntad,  
asta la salida

Near saltaba por todas partes en busca del chocolate, asta que por fin se encontro con  
Misa-Misa, que lo tenia agarrado en su pico, N salto encima de Misa-Misa y despues de  
unos cuantos picotazos y mordiscos, N se hizo con el chocolate

Mellodin saco un sable que llebaba y empezo a cortar a Kira, este le daba coletazos e  
intentaba morderle, pero Mellodin era muy rapido y le esquibaba sin problemas

- N, tirame el chocolate corre!! - Near lanzo el chocolate maravilloso y Mellodin lo atrapo sin  
problemas, lo mordio y L salio-

- oh, vuelve a ser mi amo? le recuerdo que ya pidio un deseo antes, por lo que le quedan  
dos, en cambio, a Kira le queda tan solo uno - dijo L-

- ya lo see!! ...lo que quiero ahora, es un...un cuaderno por ejemplo! un cuaderno magico,  
al estilo del chocolate maravilloso, pero sin ningun genio dentro ¿entiendes? - dijo Mellodin  
mientras esquibaba la cola de Kira-

- ....esta bien, creo que puedo hacerlo - chasqueo los dedos, y un cuaderno negro callo  
en los brazos de Mellodin-

- perfecto! ahora solo queda esperar a que el mismo la cage - murmuro Mellodin, y siguio  
pinchando a Kira con su sable-

- ...¿que tiene planeado hacer? - penso L, y volvio a meterse en el chocolate, pues estaria  
mas seguro dentro en ese momento-

Despues de seguir luchando un rato mas, Kira dejo de atacar a Mellodin para recuperar el  
chocolate, lo cojio con su cola y lo sacudio para que L saliera

- esto no va a ningua parte! ser una serpiente es un asco, asique ya e decidio mi tercer  
deseo!!! - grito Kira, aun en su forma de serpiente-

- va-vaale, di-diigameee - respondio L aun poco mareado, por las sacudidas que le habia  
metido Kira-

- ...quiero ¡¡ser un genio!! el genio mas poderoso de todos!!! muahahaha - rio Kira- ¿podras  
hacerlo, no?!!! - le grito a L -

- ...claro -

- genial!! - penso Mellodin, y abrio el cuaderno mas o menos por la mitad-

- muahahaha!!! ahora naaadie podra vencerme!! - grito Kira, una vez convertido un enorme  
y terrorifico genio-

- jejeje, idiota, si eres un genio, deberas estar encerrado en algo, asta que alguien te  
libere para que le concedas unos cuantos deseos - le dijo Mellodin enseñandole el cuaderno-

- queee?!! - grito Kira, al pensar que lo que decia Mellodin, era muy logico-

- asique, vuelve al lugar donde perteneces! como genio del cuaderno maravilloso que eres!! -  
grito Mellodin, acercandole el cuaderno a Kira-

- Noooooooo!!!! - gritaba este, mientras era absorbido por el cuaderno -

- juas juas juas, e ganado!! -dijo finalmente Mellodin, cerrando el cuaderno-

- valla...a sido una estratejia muy bien pensada - dijo L, saliendo una vez mas -

- bien pensada, bien pensada!! - repitio Misa-Misa, intentado quitarle el cuaderno a Mellodin-

- ...Misa, creo que deberias olbidarlo - le dijo L, cojiendo el cuaderno y mandandolo a  
saber donde-

- olbidarlo, olbidarlo!! - repitio Misa, volando de alli, no se sabe si para seguir al cuaderno  
o para empezar una nueva vida-

- ...estoo, creo que no debistes lanzarlo ¡¡¿que coño pasa si alguien le libera?!! - le grito  
Mellodin-

- ....no creo que pase nada, no te preocupes - le sonrio inocentemete-

- aiiish...en fin - suspiro Mellodin, ya cansado de toda esta historia-

- ...por cierto, aun te queda un deseo - le recordo L -

- sip, muy cierto...- murmuro, pensando en algo-

- Mello!!! - se oyo de repente en la entrada- menos mal que estas bien! en serio, te repito  
que eres un suicida! - le dijo Matt, acompañado de su padre que parecia haber vuelto a  
la normalidad-

- jajajaja!! lo que yo sea no importa! lo unico importante esque le e dado su merecido a ese  
cabron! - dijo muy orgulloso de si mismo-

- si, y que nos casaremos lo antes posible - dijo de repente Matt abrazando a Mellodin-

- queeee?!! - grito Mellodin, completamente rojo- en...en serio?? te e convencido?!! -

- jejeje, me has salvado de un matrimonio con ese loco! eres muy inteligente, no estas  
nada mal, y ademas tienes una alfombra voladora! claro que me has convencido - le sonrio -

- oooh hijo mio, por fin te vas a casar, que felicidad!! - decia el rey, mientras se limpiaba  
las lagrimas con un pañuelito-

- felicidades señor Mello - dijo L, N asintio con la cabeza, dandole tambien su enorabuena a  
Mellodin-

- jojo, gracias chicos! - dijo Mellodin- pero...antes que nada, me gustaria pedir mi ultimo  
deseo - dijo muy seriamente-

- ...oh, claro - dijo L, preparando ya sus dedos para cumplir el deseo-

- a ver, mi deseo es, que L sea un humano y asi no tenga que pasar el resto de su vida sujeto  
a un chocolate nunca mas! - dijo muy sonriente mientras L chasqueaba por ultima vez sus  
dedos magicos, le salieron piernas y el chocolate maravilloso desaparecio-

- ya esta...espera ¿queee?! - dijo al darse cuenta de lo que Mellodin habia pedido-

- jajaja, y ahora todos contentos no?? - rio Mellodin, abrazando a Matt-

- ooh, mil gracias señor Mello! - dijo L muy contento, al poder por fin retirarse de ser un  
genio durante tantos años-

- y encima, tienes buen corazon, jeje, era cierto que eres un buen partido - rio Matt-

- pues claro que si! jojojo - dijo Mellodin, separandose de Matt, para poner las manos  
sobre sus mejillas y poder asi darle un intenso beso de final feliz!-

Unos dias mas tarde, se celebro la boda, todo Agrabah estaba de celebracion, ya que por fin  
el principe se casaba, y ademas con un buen hombre!

Y vivieron felices y comieron chocolate toda la vida!  
FIN! xD

* * *

Shi: yay, se me a echo larguisimo este cuento!! xD

Kei: y eso que te has saltado media pelicula -.-u

Shi: jejeje ^^u pero bueno!! lo importante es que acaba todo con un final feliz! *o*

Esperamos que os alla gustado!! y como siempre esperamos vuestras reviews positivas o negativas xD  
gracias a todos por leer!!! x3

nos leemos .D jeje


	13. El Gato con zapatos

Wolaa!! ya estamos aqui, con un cuento mas xD

Mil gracias a todos por haber leido los demas!! y por comentarnos jeje x3

Kei: Edainwen me alegro que te gustara la L durmiente jajaja xD  
jooo ¿pero porque no te gusta Misa como princesa?? claro, cada uno  
tiene sus gustos jejeje xD  
por cierto, ¿que deseo? dijistes que compartias el deseo de Matt...cuaal? *o*  
en serio, no me acuerdo!! jajaja xDD

Shi: yo tampoco me acuerdo xD  
yay, LaCigale, te deseo mucha suerte en tu busca del cuaderno maravilloso!! x3  
espero que te guste este cuento, pues Light sera el prota (y yo creo, que no le  
emos tratado muy mal esta vez xDD)

Bueno! os dejamos con el cuento del ¡Gato con botas! xD  
esperamos que os guste!! ^^

* * *

Un molinero, dejo como unica herencia a sus tres hijos, su molino, su burro y su gato, el  
reparto fue simple...

- Muahaha con este molino creeare las barritas de chocolate con extra de trigo!! - dijo el  
hermano mayor Mello-

- y yo no tendre que ir a pie asta el proximo pueblo gracias a este burro! si fuera andando  
no iba a llegar ni de coña a la convencion de videojuegos del sabado! - dijo el hermano mediano  
Matt, que preparaba su equipaje y se subia al burro-

- y...¿que se supone que puedo hacer yo con esto?? - se pregunto el hermano pequeño Matsuda,  
atrapando al gato con sus dos brazos-

- heey, como que "esto"? llamame Kira y consigueme unos zapatos, por el amor de dios!! - dijo  
indignado el gato, saltando de los brazos de Matsuda-

- queee? - dijo muy sorpendido el muchacho, ante la reaccion del gato-

- que me busques unos zapatos y un saco!! voy a conseguirte una buena vida, para que luego no  
me llores - dijo Kira con una sonrisa malvada-

Matsuda hizo lo que le pidio, le consiguio unos buenos y caros zapatos, que saco de no se sabe  
donde, y un saco de los que coleccionaba su padre. Kira se puso los zapatos y se echo el  
saco a la espalda, se dirijio el solo a un gran campo que estaba lleno de conejos, se tumbo  
en la hierba de forma seductora y enseguida una conejita se acerco

- yaays madre mia, menudo gato!! - dijo la consejita, hacercandose a Kira-

- jejeje, monada, ¿te gustaria ver que es lo que llebo en el saco? - dijo Kira giñandole un ojo-

- Misa-Misa quiere, Misa-Misa quiere!!! - dijo la conejita metiendose en el saco-

Kira rapidamente la encerro en el saco, atando las cuerdas que este tenia y se lo echo de nuevo  
en la espalda, se dirijio a paso tranquilo asta el castillo del Rey Soichiro, cuando estaba ante  
este, Kira le hizo una reverencia

- majestad, le traigo un conejo de campo de parte del Marques de Matsudá - mintio el gato,  
soltando por alli al conejo-

- pero si esta vivo! - dijo el Rey, al ver como el conejo se escondia detras de las sillas-

- ah, esque yo no quiero mancharme las manos, y este saco es de tela de la buena, asique usted  
vera que hace con el conejo, yo solo se lo e traido - sonrio Kira dulcemente-

- bueno...esta bien, pues dile a tu amo que le doy las gracias, y que me gusta mucho su regalo-

- pff, a mi amo dice, ¿ese idiota? - murmuro-

- como dices? - pregunto el Rey sorprendido-

- que le dare el mensaje, su majestad - dijo Kira sonriendo de nuevo, haciendo otra reverencia  
para marcharse-

En otra ocasion, Kira volvio a seducir a otra conejita, esta vez de pelaje negro, la metio en el  
saco y la llebo ante el rey como habia echo con la anterior, al Rey Soichiro tambien le agrado  
este regalo

El gato Kira, continuo llebandole productos de caza al rey, en nombre de su "amo" el Marques  
de Matsudá, que en realidad, solo era Matsuda...  
Un dia, supo que el rey iba a dar un paseo por la orilla del rio con su hija, Sayu, la mas hermosa  
de las princesas

- tu, Matsuda! - señalo Kira, al muchacho que se encontraba aburrido sentado en la hierba  
sin nada que hacer- vete a al rio y bañate un rato-

- quee?? porque?? ...hace frioo - se quejo este-

- que te vallas a bañar!! - grito Kira, quitandole la camiseta de un tiron-

Cuando Matsuda entro a las heladas aguas por orden de su gato, el rey paso por alli y escucho  
unos gritos de socorro

- socorro!!! ayuda!!! el Marques de Matsudá se esta ahogando!! - gritaba bien alto Kira, para que  
todos le escuchasen-

El rey, al reconocer al gato que tantas veces le habia llebado regalos, ordeno a sus guardias  
a que rescataran al hombre que se "ahogaba" en el rio

- oh, señor rey! es horrible, mientras el Marques se bañaba, unos cabrones le robaron la ropa!  
yo hice lo posible por detenerles, pero no hubo manera - dijo Kira con una voz de culpabilidad-

El rey, ordeno inmediatamente a sus guardarropas, que fueran a por las mejores ropas para  
el señor Marques de Matsudá, una vez que salio del rio, y se bistio con la elegante ropa, la  
hija del rey no pudo evitar fijarse en el, pues Matsuda tenia una buena figura y aun era bastante  
joven y guapo

- jeje, te queda muy bien - sonrio Sayu -

- emm...e-esto, sii, gracias - contesto sonrojado Matsuda-

Basto con que Matsuda se sonrojara y la mirara respetuosa y tiernamente para que la princesa  
se quedara locamente enamorada, al darse cuenta de esto, el Rey le ofrecio montar en la  
carroza y continuar el paseo con ellos, Kira al ver como su estratejico plan estaba dando  
resultado, se adelanto y se encontro con unos campesinos...

- eh vejestorios! si no le decis al rey que el campo que estais segando es del Marques de  
Matsudá, os juro que os are picadillo!! muahahaha - rio diabolicamente el gato-

- buenos dias, ¿puedo saber a quien pertenece este precioso campo? - pregunto el Rey con una  
sonrisa, al pasar por alli-

- d-de el...de el Marques de Matsudá! - dijo asustado un pobre campesino, los demas estaban  
demasiados acojonados por las amenazas de un gato como para hablar-

- valla, es increible! - le dijo el rey a Matsuda, que estaba un poco confuso-

- s-siii, esta tierra no deja de producir cada año ¿sabe? jejeje - atino a decir Matsuda-

Kira, que siempre iba delante se encontro con mas campesinos trabajando

- pobretones que estas cosechando! si no le decis al rey que todos estos campos son del  
Marques de Matsudá, os rajare el cuello mientras dormis!! juasjajaja - rio nuevamente el gato-

El rey que paso despues por alli, pregunto de nuevo por los campos

- del Marques de Matsudá....¡¡por favor no nos aga daño!! - lloraron, pero el rey no hizo caso  
a esas ultimas palabras y se alegro nuevamente por Matsuda-

Kira amenazaba de la misma manera a todos los que se encontraba, y el rey estaba maravillado  
por la cantidad de tierras que poseia Matsuda

Finalmente, Kira llego asta un enorme y hermoso castillo, cuyo dueño era un Shinigami, el mas  
rico de todos, pues todos los campos que habian pasado pertenecian al Shinigami Ryuk...  
Kira, ya habia investigado sobre los poderes que el Shinigami poseia

- segun e oido, tienes el poder de transformarte en la cosa mas grande que tu quieras  
¿verdad, Shinigami Ryuk? - pregunto Kira, una vez que estaba delante del Shinigami-

- kukuku ¿quien eres tu? no puedes llegar asta aqui sin atrabesar mis campos de manzanas...  
¡¿que les has echo a mis manzanas?! - dijo el Shinigami, algo preocupado por sus frutas-

- naaaada!! y responde a mi pregunta! ¿puedes o no puedes?? - le sonrio desafiante-

- kukukuku! claro que puedo, ...pesado - dijo el Shinigami, transformandose en una libreria-

- vale si, muy bonito - dijo con cara de aburrimiento- y ahora ¿serias capaz de transformarte  
en algo pequeño?? ...lo que quieras! ¿podrias? - pregunto muy curioso-

- ¿que preguntas son esas? - dijo el Shinigami, transformandose en una pequeña y roja manzana-  
si lo que querias era ver una bonita y deliciosa manzana podrias averme pedido una, kukukuku, pero  
no te la hubiera dejado coomeer...uaaargh!!! - grito de repente, al instante en que Kira le  
cojio y le dio un bocado, deborandole-

En esto, se oia el carruaje que se hacercaba, pues al Rey le habian entrado ganas de saber  
quien era el dueño del magnifico castillo

- majestad, sea bienvenido al castillo del Marques de Matsudá - sonrio Kira, recibiendole en la  
entrada-

- quee?? tambien os pertenece este magnifico castillo? - dijo muy contento el Rey, mirando  
a Matsuda- es increible, y los campos que lo rodean tambien! dejadme ver el interior - dijo  
entusiasmado el rey-

Matsuda, le ofrecio la mano a la joven princesa, y siguiendo al Rey asta la sala principal, se  
encontraron con un gran banquete, que habia sido preparado para los amigos Shinigamis de Ryuk,  
pero que no habia aparecido por alli al enterarse de que estaba el rey

El Rey Soichiro, estaba encantado con las buenas cualidades del Marques de Matsudá, al igual que  
su hija Sayu, que estaba maravillada por los vienes que su amado poseia

- solo depende de usted, señor Marques, que seais mi yerno - le dijo el rey, despues de haber  
bebido seis o siete copas de mas-

- lo dice enserio?!! - dijo Matsuda lleno de felicidad, e hizo un monton de reberencias al rey  
para despues aceptar la mano de la princesa-

Ese mismo dia se caso con Sayu, el gato Kira se convirtio en un dios para Matsuda y...bueno, vale  
dejemoslo en que se convirtio en gran señor

- que?? valla mierda! - se quejo Kira, para finalizar-

Y asi fue como gracias aun gato, el pobre Matsuda llego a casarse con la mas bella de las  
princesas, y fueron felices y comieron conejos...o quiza solo comieron manzanas, quien sabe?

FIN! xD

* * *

Shi: MatsuxSayuu!! que boniito xDD

Kei: jooo, pobre Ryuk!! T.T bueno, al menos dejo este mundo siendo lo que el mas amaba...  
una manzana xDD

Shi: sii, el segundo conejito era Takada ¿valep? xD

Kei: ¿cres que el Sr. Yagami al final se comio a Misa y Kiyomi? O.O

Shi: ....quien sabe

En fin!! xD que solo esperamos que os halla gustado!!  
si es asi, por lo que mas querais, dejadnos reviews xD negativas, positivas, neutrales xD  
llenas de virus, de insultos, de lo que sea, seran todas bien recibidas! ^w^

yay, nos leeemos .D


	14. L traje del emperador

Wola!! traemos un nuevo cuento! xD  
¿que ibamos a traer sino? caramelos? gominolas? dinero?!! ...ojala tubieramos de eso xD

Yay, como siempre muchisimas gracias a todos por haber leido todos los demas  
cuentos (o pelis, o lo que sean xD) y mil gracias por las reviews!!

Shi: ...Edainwen, me has echo llorar! xDD por supuesto que no e olbidado a Lawliii!!!  
perdon, a L-sama!!! y pense en ponerle de ogro, claro que si! pero pense: mierda! los caramelos  
no se pueden sembrar xD argh, si se me hubiera ocurrido lo de la caña de azucar!! T.T era perfecto,  
muy bien pensado! xD  
oish, y como podria ser Kiriana (¿? xD) no puedo ser partidaria de Kira, pues por su culpa mi amado  
L murio!! ToT (lo mato Rem si, pero todo estaba planeado por Light ¬ ¬ oish, menudo spoiler estoy  
metiendo aqui! xD)

Kei: dijistes Matt!! no Mello! dijistes el sueño de Matt y no de Mello! Matt no dijo naada, por  
eso me quede loca xD el deseo de Mello era que la tarta de bodas fuera de chocolate!! claro que me  
acuerdo kukuku

Shi: la que escribe soy yop, sip owo  
es imposible que pueda robarle los cuentos a otra persona, porque en este mundo no exsite nadie mas  
loca que yo, que escribe como si nada, que un Caperucito Mello le diga a su padre: que te den!!! ire, pero que  
te den!! (ejemplo del cuento de caperucito Mello xD)

Kei: en fin xD alburira, me alegra que te gustara el MattxMello! a ver si hacemos mas jejeje  
a mi me dio penita que Light se comiera a Ryuk en forma de manzana! pobreee

Shi: ves? si hubiera sido L, Light se lo hubiera comido, y eso si que no!!!

Kei: vale Shio, dejaloo...oye, ahora que lo pienso...¡¿y Near que?! tampoco sale en ese cuento T.T

Shi: mierda, es cierto! xD

En fin!! perdon por la larga conversacion xDD estamos mu maaal, asique os dejamos ya con el cuento  
de...¡El traje del Emperador!!

* * *

Hace muchos años, habia un emperador al que le encantaba coleccionar trajes, siempre llebaba  
pusta la misma ropa, pero su armario estaba repleto de distintos y caros trajes.  
No le interesaban sus soldados, ni pasear por el campo, ni ir al teatro, solo comer dulces y  
coleccionar trajes que luego no se ponia.

La ciudad que gobernaba era muy alegre y bulliciosa, siempre llegaban muchos turistas, y un dia  
aparecieron por alli dos estafadores que se hacian pasar por tejedores

- jejeje, a ver si encontramos algun idiota al que podamos sacarle un buen dinerito - dijo maliciosamente  
un joven de pelo castaño y muy bien bestido-

- oooh Kami!! despues de esto cree que nos podremos retirar a una isla topical y estar juntos para...?-  
empezo a decir emocionado, el hombre pelinegro-

- callate Mikami!! ....me alagas juju, pero ya te e dicho que me llames Light, y ahora, deja de  
babear y vamos a ver al emperador!! - dijo señalando al gran castillo que se veia a lo lejos-

- al emperador?? pero...no vamos a poder engañar al emperador! - dijo Mikami muy preocupado-

- claro que si...jeje - murmuro- ¿¡o acaso dudas de mi?! - le grito a su fiel compañero-

- por supuesto que nooo mi señor!!! - dijo muy feliz este, siguiendole en direccion al castillo-

Una vez en el castillo, los estafadores le contaron al emperador, que eran los mejores tejedores del  
mundo, y que sus trajes, a demas de estar echos con las mejores telas y los mas bonitos bordados, tenian  
la capacidad de ser invisibles para aquellas personas que fueran estupidas

- y bien?? que le parece emperador L? - dijo muy sonriente Light-

- ...bueno, vale... haced lo que querais, asi descubrire que funcionarios del reino son ineptos para su  
cargo, y despedire a todos los idiotas - dijo el emperador, sentado de una extraña manera en su gran  
trono mientras relamia una piruleta-

- genial!! a picado! - grito Mikami muy contento-

- ...que e que?? - pregunto extrañado L -

- que emos podido hacer un buen trato con usted!! - rectifico Light, mientras le daba un tremendo  
codazo en el estomago a Mikami-

Los estafadores se alojaron en una habitacion del castillo, montaron un telar y finguieron que cosian,  
pero no tenian nada en la maquina, a pesar de ello pidieron las telas mas finas y una gran cantidad de  
oro que acabo en sus bolsillos, mientras seguian haciendo que trabajaban en los telares vacios asta  
que llegaba la noche

- ...me gustaria saber si avanzan con el traje esos dos...- se preguntaba L -

El emperador estaba un poco preocupado, pues esa tela solo la podrian ver las personas inteligentes,  
el no dudaba de su asombrosa inteligencia, pero... quizas esa tela era para personas aun mas inteligentes  
que el, si esque exsistian...

- ...ya se, enviare a mi ministro Watari, es honrado y el mas indicado para juzgar las cualidades de la  
tela...y no hay mas que un 1% de probabilidades de que Watari no pueda verla - penso el emperador-

Watari se dirigio a la habitacion de los "tejedores" estos seguian trabajando en los telares vacios, y el  
pobre ministro, seguia con los ojos como platos sin ver nada, pues no habia nada

- cielo santo! ...no veo nada ¿sere un idiota?! jamas lo hubiera pensado...y nadie debe saberlo! - pensaba-  
¿es posible que sea un inutil para este cargo? no, de ningun modo el emperador L debe enterarse! - seguia  
pensado, muy preocupado-

- que? que le parece? - dijo Light con una inocente sonrisa -

- oh...m-maravilloso! - dijo Watari algo nervioso -

- jeje me alegra que le guste - dijo Mikami, y empezo a describirle el bordado y los colores, Watari  
se quedo en la memoria las descripciones para ir luego a repetirselas a L-

Los estafadores pidieron despues mas seda y oro, para poder seguir trabajando en el invisible traje,  
poco despues, el emperador mando a sus dos mejores ayudantes, Mello y Near, para que fueran a ver  
el traje, L no tenia duda de que estos pudieran verlo, pues eran muy inteligentes tambien

- verdad que es precioso?? - dijo el mentiroso Light, señalando y describiendo el traje que no existia-

- que cojones dice?! pero si yo no vea nada!!! - pensaba Mello-

- ...es precioso, si - mintio Near, pues tampoco veia nada-

- quee?!! el maldito albino este si que lo ve?!! ....miierda!! yo no soy un gilipollas!! ¿oh si? ...NO!! - seguia  
gritando en su mente- oooh, siii, es el puñetero traje mas bonito que e visto en mi vida, me encanta! - dijo  
por fin Mello, con una sonrisa forzada-

- ...es digno de admiracion! - dijeron al mismo tiempo Mello y Near, al emperador-

Todos los habitantes del castillo, hablaban del maravilloso traje, tanto que el emperador por fin quiso  
ir el mismo a verlo, se dirigio a la habitacion acompañado por un par de guardias mas, los farsantes  
tejedores seguian tejiendo con entusiasmo en las maquinas vacias

- ve-verdad que es precioso?? - dijo uno de los guardias, algo confuso por no ver nada-

- s-sii, mire que colores! - dijo otro, que por supuesto tampoco veia lo que señalaba-

- ...como?! ...pero si no veo nada...¿acaso tenia razon, y ese traje es para personas aun mas listas  
que yo? ....esto es horrible- oh, si...no esta mal, me gusta... - dijo finalmente, mientras se mordisqueaba  
el pulgar- ...seguid trabajdo asi...- dijo mientras salia de alli -

Esa noche, los dos estafadores estubieron trabajando asta muy tarde, simularon quitar la tela del telar,  
cortarla con grandes tijeras y coserla con agujas sin hebrar, finalmente dijeron delante del emperador

- por fin su traje esta listo! -

Al la mañana siguiente, era un dia de fiesta para los habitantes de la ciudad, pues debian ver el  
maravilloso traje del emperador

- aqui estan los pantalones, la camisa, la cola...- empezo a decir Mikami-

- las telas son tan finas como una tela de araña, uno no cree llebar nada puesto jaja - dijo Light- eso  
es lo bueno de la tela ¿no? -

- sii! - dijeron todos los alli presentes, a pesar de que no veian na, pues nada habia-

- ¿quiere dignarse vuestra majestad a quitarse lo que lleba puesto? - dijo Mikami - a si le podremos  
vestir delante del espejo-

- ¿...y no me lo puedo poner enci...¡uaah! - dijo el emperador, al ver como Light le quitaba a la fuerza  
la camiseta y Mikami le desabrochaba los pantalones-

Light y Mikami, simularon ponerle las diversas piezas del traje, cojiendole de la cintura simularon  
apretar algo, la cola del traje seguramente, aunque para el emperador, lo unico que pasaba era que  
daba vueltas ante el espejo

- Dios que bien le sienta!! - dijeron todos - que bordados, y que colores!! ¡es un traje precioso!-

- ....si, claro - dijo L mirandose al espejo - bueno, terminemos con esto - dijo dirijendose hacia la salida  
del castillo-

Mello y Near, encargados de sostener la cola, bajaron las manos al suelo y subieron simulando que  
sostenian algo y avanzaron hacia delante

- me cago en la puta!! me e pasado la noche estudiando para ser algo mas listo y sigo sin ver esta mierda  
de traje!! - pensaba Mello -

- ...me pregunto que coeficiente intelectual habra que tener para ver esto...- pensaba Near-

El emperador L echo a andar por la calle principal, mientras la gente, de la calle y las ventans decian:

- que fantastico es el nuevo traje del emperador!! que magnifica cola!! que bien se ve!! -

Nadie permitiria que los demas se diesen cuenta de que nada veian, para no ser llamado estupido, o  
despedido, ningun traje del emperador habia tenido tanto exito como aquel

- pero si no lleva nada!! - dijo de pronto, un niño que habia parado de jugar dos segundos a la DS para  
obserbar el traje-

- madre mia! escuchen la voz de la inocencia - dijo un hombre a su lado -

- no lleva nada! es un pequeño el que dice que no lleba nada...! - se repetia todo el mundo al oido-

- pero si no lleva nada!! - grito por fin, la ciudad entera-

Aquello inquieto al emperador, pues dedujo que tenian razon, pero aun asi siguio asta el final mucho mas  
decidido que antes, mientras sus ayudantes seguian sujetando la inexsistente cola, mientras los tres  
pensaban:

- ...hay que ejecutar a esos dos! -

FIN xD

* * *

Shi: yay, al menos han realizado mi sueño de que L salga en paños menores *¬*

Kei: oish, ¿como L pudo caer en esa trampa?! ...como mi Near pudo caer en esa trampa?

Shi: al final, el mas listo a resultado ser Matty xD

En fin! esperamos que os halla gustado!  
si es asi dejad reviews plis, y sino....ya sabeis que tambien! xD  
nos leemos .D


End file.
